


The difference

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Hyouga, Alpha!Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega!Senkuu, Omegaverse, One sided Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Top!Hyouga, bottom!Senkuu, pseudocyesis, top!Tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku moves in with two of his childhood friends who just so happen to be alphas. Sure, he’s had a crush on them in the past but to him that’s the past. On the other hand, his new roommates become quite attached after helping him through an early heat. Senku doesn’t really see what’s in front of him and his not so helpful alpha roommates have to spell it out for him.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 55
Kudos: 231





	1. Oasis

Senku wasn’t your average omega. Tsukasa and Hyouga would gladly attest to that. He was fierce, quick witted, stubborn, and never backed down from a fight. Even when he was being commanded by an alpha. No, Senku never backed down.

When he needed to have a place to stay, his alpha friends were inclined to give him their spare room. Senku had been kicked out of his own apartment for some unexplainable reason. He wouldn’t really tell them- but they had a haunch it was because of his beta landlords new alpha boyfriend. They smelled him the day they’d helped Senku move out of that place.

Having an omegas scent around now sure made things relaxing. Not that the alphas couldn’t get by without it, but it was still nice.

“Tsukasa, Hyouga, I’m home.” Senku kicks off his shoes and locked the door behind him.

The alphas were sat on the couch, Tsukasa straddling Hyouga’s lap their lips parting wet as Senku turned the corner into the room. He deadpans.

“Are all alphas this horny behind closed doors?” It’s no secret that they slept together from time to time. But it was still odd to see it.

Hyouga smirks at him, “wanna find out?”

“Hyouga, you know it’s rude to say such things to an omega.” Tsukasa plays with him, knowing it’d make Senku roll his eyes.

If it hadn’t been for them growing up together this might be more awkward for the three of them. But it really wasn’t.

“I’ll let you get back to it then.”

“It won’t send you into heat?” Tsukasa questions, laying his head on top of Hyouga’s as his eyes followed Senku across the room.

Senku snorts, “as if, you two smell like animals! Get a room!”

“This is our apartment!” A very expensive apartment at that.

Senku doesn’t reply, he only walks to his room to put his stuff down and away. It was his night to make dinner and these two were going to devour each other before he could even get the burner on.

Senku comes back from his room to see them on separate sofas. He raises a brow and smells the hormones in the air. So they were trying to calm down for him. He laughs to himself.

“You alphas sure are something else.” He tells them while washing his hands. “You guys up for Italian?” Basic spaghetti. Full of carbs just for the duo that worked out a lot and had lots of fights to go through. “I’ll make the sauce myself.”

“You need help?” Tsukasa is already standing up to help him. He moves into the kitchen, Senku thanking him as they pass each other. Tsukasa can smell the other clear now. He didn’t do anything to wipe away his earlier arousal from his scent and it makes the alpha laugh. He glances at Hyouga who’s still staring bored at his phone screen. They make eye contact and his lip twitches upwards.

“You’ve really made yourself at home with us Senku,” Tsukasa is crushing the tomatoes for him, “I’m happy you aren’t hesitant because we’re alphas.”

“I grew up with the two of you and you think I’d be weary because the both of you are alphas? Do you know me?” Senku is searching for the noodles as the water heats up.

The three of them share a half laugh at his words.

“Sure we did but there’s still a lot about each other we don’t know.” Hyouga is across the island counter, leaning on it to sort of ‘join’ them in the kitchen.

“I don’t know when Hyouga became an ass,” Tsukasa says and grabs up some herbs to throw in. Senku walks over and bumps him with his hip to move him out of the way. He wanted to make the sauce taste good after all.

“Didn’t that happen when he presented?” Senku answers Tsukasa.

“Oh yeah- when he almost jumped poor Yuzuriha because of his first rut coming for him.” They nod at each other.

“Bullies, both of you.” Hyouga tilts his head and eyes the omega. “My preferences have surely changed since then.”

Senku doesn’t notice the staring in favor of making the dish. Tsukasa leans against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, eyeing Senku up as well. He wasn’t wrong that alphas got pretty horny behind closed doors. He shakes his own head to stop himself from getting too caught up in himself.

“We sure don’t know how you manage to be the most stubborn omega there is either.” Hyouga points to said omega who just shrugs at him.

“Guess there is a lot we don’t know about each other.”

That piqued their interest as to what he could mean.

“You know I had bets that you were gonna be a beta,” Hyouga assures him.

“A beta huh? Woulda been nice.”

“You don’t wanna be an alpha?” Tsukasa is next to him again, trying not to get in his way.

“No way, have you see yourselves? Animals, really, it’s like keeping two horny teenagers away from each other constantly.” He laughs and makes fun of them. “You’re aggressive, territorial, terribly needy.” He counts off.

“Hold on- us? How are we any of those.”

Senku looks at them like they were stupid. He gestures to how they are leaning to him so insistently. “Pay attention to your own body language, very important.”

The alphas flush at that, leaning away now in self consciousness.

“I mean I don’t mind you guys so much as, say, a subway train alpha who doesn’t know how to mind his manners.” He shivers, “being an omega isn’t so good either, it can be hormonal, needy, territorial, anxiety inducing.” He lists off for himself. It makes him pause, “speaking of hormonal, what day is it?”

He had moved in just after his heat last month and with everything going on and getting settled into the apartment he had totally lost track. “I need to ask Taiju if it will be okay for me to stay over when my heat comes.”

“Oh yeah, you don’t take suppressants, I forgot.” The mention of Senku going into heat made both alphas flush with embarrassment.

“Why do you need to go over to Taiju?”

“He’s a beta... and I now live with two alphas- are you using your head today Hyouga?” He points a wooden spoon at him.

“You afraid we’ll jump you?” He doesn’t sound hurt, rather, he sounds intrigued by the idea itself. Tsukasa glares at him for it.

“I’m _afraid_ your hormones will get the best of you despite your true nature- I don’t like taking chances.”

Hyouga had been with an omega through a heat once and had liked it a lot. The thought of helping Senku through his makes a silenced purr form in his throat. Tsukasa rolls his eyes at this. There was no point in trying to get Senku to agree to something like that. Even if he himself would like it, they had to respect his wishes.

“Very well then, but you have our number if you need to come home.” He teases Senku who only snorts at the suggestion.

Dinner is fine. The sauce was a little on the blander side but other than that he watched the two alphas all but scarf it down after thanking him. They were good alphas, and he was sure any omega would be happy to have either of them. But he can’t help but feel a bit protective over the thought. He hates himself for stereotyping them to have to be with an omega. That’s not how things were supposed to be naturally- only societal expectations.

“So when is your heat? Just so we know?” Tsukasa asks him, finished with his bowl.

“It will start next week and end a week and a half after it begins.” He had two month, two month heats. He has them for two months, then doesn’t for two months and so on. It was easy to track at least.

“I’ll be sure to get masks and odor neutralizing spray.” Hyouga swallows his last bite.

“I already brought some when I moved in, in the back of the sink counter.” Senku assures them. “I would never leave my living space without them.” He laughs to himself.

“Do call us if were needed though- just in case someone breaks in Taijus home or something not for uh...” Tsukasa trails and the omega smirks at him.

“Not if I feel the unrelenting urge to have an alpha in my bed? Don’t worry, I understand.” He loves the red going over their faces. “I’ll let our beta brother know then, he’ll be happy to keep me company.”

“Oh what? He gets to keep you company?” Hyouga is fake complaining.

“It won’t be his first time, don’t worry you won’t be missing much though, we don’t have sex... every time.” He stands from his seat to take their dishes.

The alphas look at each other, stunned Senku and Taiju have had sex before. They were speechless that they really didn’t know everything about one another.

AΩΑ

Senku had never entered the error of what his heat could be activated by. He had never thought to put his new environment into the question. Never thought to prepare sooner. No, and fate absolutely hated him.

He was enjoying his day off, lazing on the sofa and trying to relax without going into his room desk to start on a new science project. The alphas scents were burned into the cushions and it’s relaxing. Too relaxing.

He opens his eyes, seeing the ceiling blur then come into focus. Slowly he feels down his body and as he suspected he was hard. Slowly he sits up and breaths out deep.

“Okay, this is different.” He laughs at himself before standing up. Slick crawls down the back of his thigh and all he can do is put his face in his hands.

_Shit._

_"Hello?”_ Tsukasa’s voice is nice over the phone and his mind wants to whine and beg him to come home quick. He shakes the thoughts away.

“Tsukasa, I’ll be frank with you, my heat started.”

He hears Tsukasa choke over the phone.

_"Didn’t you say it would start next week?”_

“It’s because I live surrounded by alpha scent- my internal biological clock is changing- it thinks I’ve found a mate or something I guess.” He sighs and looks to the wet spot he made from laying on the sofa. “When will you be home? I need someone to odor neutralize the house.”

_”I can be home within the hour, hang tight okay?”_

“Right, well hurry, it’s not that I don’t trust Hyouga but you and I both know he’s more scent sensitive than you, and who knows when his next irregular rut will hit him.”

He hears Tsukasa breath deep at those words. " _Got it, be there soon.”_

“Thanks.” Senku sighs and hangs up. He barricades himself in his room, pulling out his heat toys he was going to pack and take to Taiju’s. Usually he would put a self knotter in and try to play games with the beta. But his beta friend and his omega lover were out of town until next week. Senku thinks the universe hates him.

Tsukasa gets home as fast as he can. His mind was running with thoughts of the poor omega in heat. All he wanted was for him to be safe. He opens the door to the home and smells him. How long was he in the main rooms before he’d noticed? It’s sweet and alluring and all he can do is lick his lips as his eyes survey the room.

“Senku?” He calls out. He knew he was probably in his room. “I’m home, I brought you some food.” The bag in his hand containing the take out was dripping with steam sweat.

“Just- just leave it outside my door I’ll get it in a minute nngh-“ those were definitely exotic sounds coming from behind that door. Still, the alpha does as he’s asked.

“Do you um,” he feels his cock getting harder just being so close to the source of the smell, “do you need help with anything?” What a dumb question, he thinks to himself.

“The odor neutralizing spray is under the bathroom sink- even if we warn Hyouga he will still want to come home by instinct, we can’t keep him away so spray the place down good.”

Tsukasa feels sweat forming on his palms. “On it.”

He grabs the spray and a mask. He starts with the door area and spreads out through them, spraying it on the bottom of walls and the furniture legs. That’s when he notices the wet spot on the couch.

 _Is that..._ he knew it was. It was definitely Senku’s slick that was soaked into the coach there.

Swallowing thick he can’t help but kneel. He pulls down the mask to reveal his nose. Hovering there above the slicked soaked spot he _smells_ him in such a more intimate way.

Senku smells like heaven and warm rainbows. He presses his nose to it further, feeling his eyes dilate. His cock gets tighter in his pants and his hands go to fumble with his belt. And release some of the pressure on it.

“God Senku,” he rasps out, “now I see why you wanted to go to Taiju’s.”

He forces himself to move though. There’s no way he could feel okay with masturbating to this scent. Not while the omega was in the other room suffering. The door of Senku’s room opening and closing again is what pulls him out of his stupor. It seems he got his food finally.

Tsukasa walks anxiously around the home, spraying every corner of it he could think of. Even his and Hyouga’s room wasn’t safe from the smell. He leaves the couch spot untouched though. A part of him doesn’t want it gone. He wants the smell. It would calm him down, he tells himself. It’d help them through this too.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, surprised to see it was the other alpha in question.

“Hello?” He forced a smile.

_”I’m outside”_

“Are you not going to come in?”

_”Is he in heat?”_

Tsukasa swallows thick.

“He... he is, because his body is changing from living alone to living with two alphas.” Tsukasa scratches at his own ear, praying Hyouga is going to react well.

 _“I can smell him.”_ he says, grimace showing in his words.

_Fuck_

Had Tsukasa not did a good job of neutralizing the place?

“He’s.. locked up in his room and doesn’t want us to interfere so... it’s okay to come inside, as long as you’re sure you’re okay.”

_”I’m okay it’s just he.... wow.”_

Tsukasa laughs, “yeah, I know, I feel the same way.”

Hyouga entered the home while hanging up. His lungs flex and he swallows just as thick as Tsukasa had. Closing the door he shoves his shoes off. Everything was fine and normal and dandy. Senku was just going through his heat. There was nothing strange happening.

Tsukasa is waiting for him. He looks to his unbuckled hard on trying to push past his underwear and laughs.

“Is he..?”

“Getting off? I don’t know- you gonna ask?” Tsukasa feels his face getting red hot. Hyouga always asks the questions he wants to know the most.

The silver haired man laughs and moves past him. He grabs a cold water from the fridge, downing it in an instant.

“Hyouga’s home!” Tsukasa calls loud to Senku. There’s no answer, but he thinks he should let him know.

“We should probably leave him here, its not doing any of us good like this.”

“The spray should be setting in soon, but I guess for you we should double down for.. Hyouga?”

“Why is the couch wet?” The alpha was looking at it with a hungry look in his eye. Tsukasa regrets not having sprayed it intensely earlier. How could he though? It smells so good and he wouldn’t dream of asking Senku for something that was slick covered to tide them over.

“It’s his slick.” He watches Hyouga’s throat move in a swallow.

“I can hold my own just fine when he’s out of sight but I... that is not a good spot, I’m going for a shower and I need that _gone_ , please Tsukasa.”

The other alpha nods at his request. “When you’re done the masks are on the sink counter.” He tells him.

Disposable air filtering masks. The best on the market and Senku’s own patented design.

He doused the spot in the spray, making sure that the innards of the sofa stuffing was probably ruined and would need air drying.

Tsukasa and Hyouga find each other in the shower. Tsukasa is sitting nearby, just watching Hyouga shower as he tries to filter all of his dumb horny alpha thoughts from his mind.

Hyouga holds his face under the shower head until he can’t breath. He breaths some, then goes back as if water boarding himself. Rinse, wash, repeat.

“It’s not making your boner less hard Hyo, give it a rest you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Tsukasa leans back against the wall. At least the bathroom made him feel they were somewhat contained. He really doesn’t want to scare or hurt Senku in anyway.

It seems Hyouga feels the same, growling at himself and gripping his hard on in anger. “What are we going to do Tsukasa? I don’t think I can live a week and a half like this- it fucking hurts.”

“What are you suggesting? We take him by force because we’re a little horny- he’s suffering too.”

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth I never said that or suggested it- I just... damnit.” He starts stroking himself desperately. “M-maybe if I just get off..”

Tsukasa watches him, mouth slightly open and he sighs. His cock was asking for attention itself. He admires how Hyouga just gives into his desires so freely.

“Hyouga come here.” He says, patting his thighs on the plastic seat. They’d fucked in the shower room before, he knew it could hold them both. Hyouga turns the shower off before doing as told. This time it’s him straddling Tsukasa.

Their lips meet feverishly and both alphas are feeling along each other’s bodies. Moaning into each other’s mouth, trying to keep in the scent of shampoo rather than what was left of the unfiltered omega scent.

Their cocks rub against each other and they rock their hips for stimulation.

“Hyouga he smells so good, he’s such a cute little omega.”

“Fuck I bet a guy like him has big toys to help him through it... fuck.” He wraps his hand around their cocks to keep them gliding and stimulating together.

Their mouths collide again, wet kisses resonating through the room as shampoo scent faded in favor for their own arousal blasting into the room.

“He’s never been with an alpha, we can’t do anything but be there for him.” Hyouga nods at his counterparts words. He nibbles at Tsukasas neck and groans, not appreciating his thoughts of Senku bent over with slick running down his legs holding himself open and begging for them to help him.

Senku has just gotten his knotter perfectly sized inside him when the smell of alpha arousal hits him. He realizes he hadn’t grabbed anything very alpha scented before locking himself away. The most he had was the handle of the plastic bag from his take out still sitting on his desk.

He’d planned to steal one of their shirts or something and see how his body did with it and it’s needs but now he has nothing and he doesn’t want to actually ask for something like that.

The alpha arousal has his mouth slightly open and drooling a bit. The dildo inside of him makes him feel comfortable and warm. And despite him telling his body not to, he stands and attempts to find the source of that heavenly smell. The shower room was cracked open to let steam filter through. The latch on the inner window was broken and they were procrastinating putting the effort into fixing it.

He hears them moaning from within the shower room and feels his face heat rapidly and his knees tremble. They were making out again just like yesterday. Just like when he’d saw them and wanted to keep watching.

It was so wrong but he couldn’t just walk away. His feet glue him to the ground and he feels the dildo shift in him while he moves.

“Tsukasa,” Hyouga is whispering into Tsukasas ear. Both of them look at each other. They could smell him outside the door. It was their fault too. They keep going for him, knowing they had accidentally coaxed him from his place of comfort.

Senku is stroking himself to their noises. He holds a hand to his mouth to silence anything that may escape.

 _Tsukasa, Hyouga please keep going please._ he thinks, brain feverish.

“I’m gonna cum Hyo.” Tsukasa can’t handle it now that he knew they had a guest listening in. He cums onto their chests, body shaking as he does. Hyouga follows him just the same.

Senku outside, leans himself against the wall. His body is shaking too much and he can barley hold himself together because knotter is inside him, filling him up good that only a little bit of his slick slipped through.

“I’m gonna cum too,” he whispers to himself and collapses to the ground as it pushes through his system. His hole clenches the knotter tight and he holds his hand tight to his lips.

It’s too late though, he made such a loud noise in the fall the alerted alphas quickly move themselves to him. They stand over him worried and aroused. Senku has his leaking cock in his hand, stroking it as his body shakes and he looks up at them with dazed eyes.

“Senku are you okay?” Tsukasa kneels to help him but he hasn’t touched him, afraid to.

“You came out of your room..” Hyouga trailed off, mouth agape and alpha brain still reeling over.

Senku presses against the wall. They smell his fear and look at him in worry. “What’s wrong? I promise we won’t hurt you Senku I just want to help you get back to your room.”

The omega slaps his hand away and tries to hide further into the wall.

“I’m sorry guys I.. couldn’t control myself.” He swallows thick and feels tears brimming in his eyes. “I don’t want to be touched though I...” more fear and anxiety comes off of him and the alphas look at each other in worry. Did they do something wrong?

“Tell us what’s wrong.. we just want to help you...” despite Hyouga’s previous orgasm he knew his alpha arousal was coming back slowly by being so close to the omega in heat.

“I’ve been with an alpha before during heat,” he admits and they glance at each other again while he hides his face, “the two of you were on a field trip with the judo club.”

“Wait.. you mean when you first presented?” Tsukasa remembers the day pretty clear. They had gotten a frantic call from Taiju that he couldn’t find Senku. Later they’d been told he had hidden himself away in a club room because he had presented as an omega and fallen into heat. That’s what they had been told and when they got back it was weird for awhile because now it felt like they should be careful with him... but everything went back to normal.

“I didn’t want to tell the two of you, I knew you’d be angry, but during my first heat they found me unconscious in that club room with some alphas cum leaking out of me,” he was letting his emotional side get to him more than he’d like it to, “when I had went into heat I really did try to find someplace to hide- I knew it was bad, but the first person I went to- the teacher he...” he puts a hand over his mouth again. There was no way he could live with telling them this when it had happened. They would’ve been so irate and distraught he knew they would’ve done something horrible. “So I don’t want you to touch me, because you’re alphas.” Because he was scared despite how turned on he was.

They stare at him in utter disbelief. They had been told he was just found in a club room and nothing more. He’d never even shown any signs that he was assaulted to them.

_Remember your body language_

They’d never noticed his.

“Oh Senku, I’m so sorry, we’re not gonna hurt you I promise.”

“We would _never_ take advantage of you.” Hyouga growls at the thought of the story.

Senku knew he wanted to kill that man now. But he was probably miles away.

“I want to trust you guys- fuck I _want_ the two of you but I just...” he scratches at the wall.

Hyouga sighs out. “We’re not going to force you to do anything Senku, cmon, at least let us help you back to your room where you feel safe, did you make a nest?”

“Yeah..” Senku smiles at the thought of being in it right now. Emotionally burdened and lost after orgasm.

“You want to go lay in that nest?”

“Yeah...”

“Can we help you?” Tsukasa asks, smiling lovingly at him.

Senku hesitates a moment. His legs felt weak and he doesn’t want to stay on the uncomfortable floor. “Y-Yeah..”

They help him to his feet and walk him back to his room. Hyouga stands closer to him than Tsukasa. He’s feeling protective of him. The story has his senses riled but a soft hand pressed to his chest by the omega has him relaxing.

His nest is well made and they’re pretty sure he rigged his bed to make the perfect nest for him. Pillows circling all around with a small space to crawl onto the bed without ruining it. Senku crawls into it and they both smile as they watch him roll himself in it.

The room has a deep musk of heat and they try not to lay their eyes on his out in the open toy collection or the slick soaked pants haphazardly thrown in the corner of the room.

“I guess we’ll go now... if you’re okay...” Tsukasa takes Hyouga’s hand more for himself than the other alpha. All of this was getting to him. Senku on the bed with the room feeling so scented was going to drive him mad. It was even better than the wet spot on the couch.

Senku whines a little, having gotten used to their scents nearby so soon. His brain and body felt lonely. Twiddling his thumbs he bites at the nail and looks up at them.

“I um... it would really make me feel better if you two would come here instead.” He pats the spaces next to him. The alphas thought they were going to go insane.

Senku looks so cute asking them this. They don’t want to do anything against his wishes. That was their goal. And to see him so pleadingly ask for them to be near him was too much. They look at each other.

“He just wants some scent, it really helps their internal system calm down,” Hyouga assures Tsukasa. The brunette looked to the blond who nods.

“Okay.”

Both of them move onto the nested bed easily and careful. Senku shifts and seems pretty content when they’re on either side of him. “Let’s take a nap, we’re all tired from our orgasms.” He tells them.

They share a look as the omega guides them down to lay next to him. He was pressing chests with Hyouga while Tsukasa spoons him. It was comfortable and when he feels a blanket being pulled over them he sighs in humble satisfaction.

“This okay?” Tsukasa wasn’t sure if he was okay with it himself, sweating.

But Senku was out like a light. He really had been worn out by the sudden heat hitting him.

“Poor exhausted thing, he’s used to company I think.” Hyouga plays with his hair.

“He’s so much different like this, he’s okay at least.”

Hyouga hums in agreement as he closes his eyes. “If he gets a burst of hormones while asleep I’m sure it won’t be good for either of us and we can’t leave him or he’ll definitely have a fit.”

“So we just,” Tsukasa pauses to yawn, “we just go to sleep then?” It sounded like an excellent idea actually.

With the omega between them the alphas found each other’s hands to hold. At least like this they’d all be drenched in scent heaven. Whatever happens when they wake... can wait until then.

AΩΑ

It’s probably around midnight when Senku wakes up with his body feeling hotter than ever before. He was still surrounded by both of the alphas smell and felt comfort in that satisfaction. But something was wrong. He moves a bit in the sheets and grimaces as he felt wet where he lay. The knotter has released all its air just as functioned and had come out of him. Shifting was the last straw for it to finally and fully come out. He scrunches his face and stifles a groan.

Being surrounded by these two meant his body was having no mercy on him. He doesn’t remember a time where he’s been so wet before. The room is dark but his blinds filter in street light and the moon.

Senku lifts his head to press his nose against Hyouga’s neck. Hyouga was what they called an alpha's alpha sometimes. It was only to tease him for being so scent sensitive. But despite that he has great self control. Senku has always admired him for this.

He tries rubbing himself against the alpha. It’s a biological reaction. The dildo is out of him and his body jitters with neediness.

_Forget the dildo there’s two alphas right here._

His body plays tricks on him.

“Is everything alright?” He’s not surprised he woke Hyouga up with his touches. The alpha’s whisper is sweet and smooth like silk.

“It’s so hot,” Senku whimper whispers back to him, “I hate it Hyouga.”

“Shhh shh,” the alpha moves his free arm to hold Senku’s head to his neck. “Take it in as much as you need.”

Senku wraps his arm over Hyouga to get closer, burying himself in his scent gland. It sends Senku’s own dopamine levels sky high. Bamboo and tea with a hint of hard work. Hyouga smells safe and he loves it. The alpha plays with his hair as he takes the scent in.

But as safe as he felt it wasn’t enough for his body to suffice. “I feel so empty Hyouga, my knotter came out and it just feels so lost.” He whines against his ear.

Hyouga breaths in shaky and it was obvious how turned on he was by the display and the smell of the slick soaked sheets.

“Do you need me to help you get it back in?”

Senku shakes his head against him. “I don’t want it.” He whines low. “Can I have you instead?” Senku’s hand travels down Hyouga’s side but his hand is caught at the wrist by the alpha.

“Senku I assure you, you don’t want this, you’re not thinking clearly, sleeping here was a bad idea.” The last part is more of a note to himself than anything.

Senku whimpers and rubs the upper half of his torso against him. “Please Hyouga I feel so empty.” Senku knew it wasn’t quite himself saying these things either. “I promise I’ll be good and tell you if I want it out, please alpha.”

Hyouga grits his teeth and bites his lip at the others words. Seriously? This was what he wanted? “Turn around so I can get to your ass then, careful not to wake Tsukasa.”

Hearing the omega make a happy noise has tingles crawling up his spine. Senku shifts quietly, moving down a bit so his ass could reach the alphas cock. He presses himself against it and rubs making Hyouga groan. Of course he was already hard, laying in a bed with an omega in heat would do that to you.

He guides Senku’s hips and uses his best judgment where to align himself before pressing at the entrance and pushing in. Senku moans quietly and Hyouga feels his own pupils shrinking even in the dark. Senku was _tight_ and felt better than any omega he’d ever been in.

“Alpha~” Senku half sings while pushing back so he’s all the way inside him. He sighs in relief, feeling rather comforted by the cock inside him.

“Senku,” he growls against his ear, “I know it goes without saying but I really want to fuck you right now.”

He can’t believe Senku bared his neck to him just then. Like Hyouga had commanded it and Senku just gave in. What he expected was a witty retort instead of such compliance. The omega really was pitiful.

“I want it to,” he stammers out, “you’re so big Hyo, I’d love it if you fucked me, and that’s not just my hormones talking.” He half laughs and grinds himself back onto the others cock.

“Senku? Hyouga?” Shit. Tsukasa was awake.

Senku presses his front to Tsukasa and whimpers. He would’ve forgotten about him if his scent didn’t dominate the room.

“Senku are you okay?” The alpha asks and Hyouga pushes up into him. “Hyouga What are you doing?”

It’s protective and Senku can do nothing but whimper and shake his head against Tsukasa who’s now holding his face in comfort.

“I’m just doing what he asked.” Which was true for the most part. Senku nods in Tsukasa’s hand.

“It’s so hot Tsukasa,” he whines up to him, “and Hyouga is so big and fits good inside me.” Hyouga thrusts up into him again, making his breath hick.

“He just wants to feel good Tsukasa,” Hyouga pushes up into him for another moan. “It’s all he wants.” It was obviously what the alpha wanted too.

“Senku,” Tsukasa says soft and pets his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his head. “What do you need me to do?” He couldn’t fathom Senku actually taking both of them at once. They were both big on their own.

“Come here,” Senku tried pulling him closer and he moves to his will.

It’s Tsukasa’s turn to have Senku scent bath in him. He whimpers and whines while Hyouga thrusts into him more an more. Tsukasa smells like salonpas and fresh water rivers. Like a warm kerosene heater he smells like home and Senku can’t help but to nibble and lick at his scent gland to stimulate it into producing more of the heartwarming scent.

“Alphas are so good, so nice.” He says clear to the both of them, knowing it would boost their egos and make them easier to manipulate. “I think I’m gonna cum.” And just as the words leave his lips Hyouga rubs his prostate just right enough for it to force the orgasm out of him. He moans and preens, baring his neck to the both of them while Tsukasa holds him close.

“Fuck...” Hyouga grits his teeth and holds still while Senku pushes back on him to milk out his orgasm that now put a new stain on the bed.

Tsukasa presses a kiss to his head again. Senku was cumming but his arousal was far from over. Hyouga was still throbbing inside of him and he knew he was close to knotting him.

“Kiss me alpha, please,” Senku raises his head and lets Tsukasa kiss him deep. Hyouga continues to move in and out of him, knowing this guy was already ready for more.

Tsukasa feels down his body and rubs a finger over one of his nipples that was at attention. Senku moans into his mouth and he smiles against his pretty pink lips.

“We’re gonna take such good care of you,” Hyouga says, “cmon lets get up to feel better.” It was getting much to difficult to do while laying down.

They move to sit up, Senku now squished between both alphas while reverse cowgirling on Hyouga’s cock. Both of the alphas are stimulating each side of his neck with their mouths. All he can do is quiver and moan at it.

He’d never been with an alpha properly. Now he was with two very capable ones. Senku finds Tsukasa’s member, using both his hands to stroke it.

“You’re such a good omega, Senku.” Hyouga whispers to him.

“So good for us.” Tsukasa whispers in his other ear.

Senku feels tears brimming in his eyes. His insides felt amazing. Hyouga helps his hips up and down so he can bounce on his cock. It feels good to be so wanted and he melts into them.

“Knot me Hyouga, please, let me have your knot.” He whimpers. Tsukasa thrusts into his strokes a little harder at his plea. He knew the alpha wanted to be inside him to- it was only natural to. But he’s not even trying to show it to make Hyouga give him over.

Hyouga can’t help but snap his hips upwards and growl out a bit. “I’ll knot you real good.”

Senku whimpers again and presses his mouth to suck at Tsukasa’s skin. The larger alpha runs his hands over his lithe, squishy body and groans. Senku was the perfect omega, and a part of him wants him to be _their_ omega.

Hyouga groans out and Senku whines loud as he came inside him. “So big so big.” Senku’s trembles. Tears form in his eyes and stream down his reddened cheeks.

“Shhh, relax, he’ll make you feel so good.” Tsukasa tries to quiet him, pressing kisses to his cheek. He grabs the omega’s neglected cock and starts stroking it with a large calloused hand. Senku moans out again, remembering to continue helping Tsukasa get off as well.

“You’re so tight.” Hyouga tries to push his knot deeper into him.

Senku cums for him soon after Tsukasa starts touching him more and sucking at his nipples. He used them to stay upright, not using much body strength himself.

“You’re so good.” They both purr to him. He smiles and nods, trying his best for Tsukasa too. But he knew it was only good stimulation and the alpha probably couldn’t orgasm without being inside him because of the surrounding heat.

“You’re tired huh? The both of you.” Tsukasa reaches over to pet Hyouga who leans into his touch. He knew how much work it took to knot an omega. And Senku was such a champ for taking it so well. His heart swells with adoration for the two.

“Want you to feel good too.” Hyouga grumbles. Senku nods in agreement and gnaws lightly at Tsukasa’s shoulder.

The alpha can only laugh. “But you’ve lost all of your energy, taking Hyo’s big knot and knotting Senku’s tight hole isn’t easy.”

“I roped the two of you into this... sorry.” Senku sighs and nuzzles him. He says sorry but he doesn’t seem to feel very guilty. Tsukasa shakes his head and runs his hands through Senku’s platinum and jade locks.

He hears the omega’s stomach growl and laughs at it. “Save apologies for later, you haven’t even eaten have you? Senku you know you need nutrients.” He moves away from him and Senku whines, reaching his hands up to grab at him.

“uh uh uh,” Tsukasa shakes his head. He moves out of the nest, feeling bad that he had to leave the two. Instead of using the main light he turns on Senku’s desk lamp. The both of them look beautiful on the bed together. Senku was leaning against Hyouga now, trying to get as much of his scent on him as possible.

Hyouga has his arms wrapped around the omega as he holds his knot deep inside him. Tsukasa’s lips quirk upwards. He brings Senku’s take out over to him.

Senku eats like he hadn’t had food in days- and it was probably the hormones getting to him finally. Because there was two alphas he trusted taking care of him there was no longer any reason to keep his guard up.

“Breath Senku.” Hyouga laughs and picks up a pea form his plate, popping it in his mouth. His voice is heavy and Tsukasa looks at him worried.

“He didn’t eat earlier, I’m sure he’s hungry.” Tsukasa meets eyes with the omega who had a mouth full of noodles and half blown out pupils. He leans back on Hyouga more.

AΩΑ

_”And who knows when his next irregular rut will hit him”_ Senku’s earlier words ring through his mind as he continues to take care of the attached two. They were precious and he feels a great need to take care of them. Despite his own arousal, he manages to get them both food and drink. But the air was changing, and he was becoming much more aware. Tsukasa takes a deep breath as he crawls back into the nest, this time empty handed and ready to rejoin for real.

Senku’s eyes are half lidded and his pupils are blown wide now. He looks to Hyouga and the alpha’s own pupils are the same.

“Hyouga,” he says softly, “you okay?”

Hyouga stares into those red irises with his deep blue orbs, intensely gazing at him as he holds Senku closer to him. A low growl settles itself in the back of his throat on instinct. It’s like he had just noticed Tsukasa in the room.

Senku closes his eyes and whimpers a bit. Tsukasa looks to him and looks down at the sheets. There was a new damp spot. But instead of clear or creamy white it was a deep red.

“Shit,” he whispers to himself. “I’m not going to take him or do anything Hyo, it’s okay...” the alpha looks at him intently. Tsukasa felt his own urge to growl but repressed it. Senku doesn’t need two horny alphas fighting over him while one was knotting him too hard because of his rut taking him over. The rutting alpha stops growling at him. Instead he places his mouth over Senku’s neck, sucking on it to make him yield and whimper more.

“Senku, are you okay?” Tsukasa gently edges closer. The omega looks gone from the scent taking him- the large knot keeping him in place as sweat forms heavy on his brow.

“Tsukasa...” he whines, trying to keep some of himself there, “I don’t want to be claimed.” Tears fall down his cheeks, “don’t let him claim me.”

“Not gonna claim you.” Hyouga low growls and nips at his skin. He sounds pained. Like he’s holding back so much in order not to hurt the omega.

Tsukasa knew it took great strength to try and not claim an omega like this. Ruts made them think anything was okay as long as the omega’s body was producing slick- which is only a natural reaction to stimulation outside of heat. Mixed with the wild call of Senku’s heat, he was sure it was becoming torturous for the alpha too.

“It hurts Hyouga.” The omega chokes out when they shift. His ass clenches around the others knot and he can’t help but sob a little.

“Shhh,” Tsukasa presses a kiss to Senku’s lips. “You’re doing such a good job Senku, I’m here to make sure neither of you lose yourselves to this okay?”

Senku nods and looks up at him pleadingly. They come together in a sweet kiss and Senku moans. Hyouga is cumming inside him and he can feel it deep. There was no way it was getting out either. So he clings to Tsukasa for support, hoping his heat would at least be calmed for awhile by this. It was one of the purposes of heats after all.

“Should I go get some uh, morning after pills for you or something?” Tsukasa asks and feels Hyouga glare at him. He knew the other alpha doesn’t actually want kids- not like his dumb monkey hormones made him think he did.

“Silly alpha,” Senku laughs, “I can’t have kids.”

Hyouga nips him hard, making him yelp. Tsukasa flicks the alpha in the nose to make him retreat. They glare at each other but the rutting alpha backs down as he tries to get a grasp at himself.

“I’m sorry,” Senku really was lost in his hormones, taking the nip as a punishment, “it’s not my fault, blame Sensei not me.”

“Shhh,” Hyouga tries to calm him before Tsukasa, pressing a hand to his stomach and rubbing there tenderly. “I don’t want to put a baby inside you, I’m not angry.” Hyouga wasn’t, but his alpha brain was.

Tsukasa smiles and presses soft kisses to Senku’s neck and down his torso. The whimpering omega seemed okay with Hyouga’s answer, relaxing back onto him. He finds his nipple and takes it into his mouth, lapping at it and playing with it between his teeth.

Senku whines and holds the back of his head, cock already leaking with cum as if he had had another orgasm. His poor body was so sensitive and all Tsukasa was seeking to do was to make him happy.

Hyouga groans from his hole clenching around him.

“You don’t have to be able to have any babies Senku, you’re perfect just the way you are.” He shows this more by kissing the toyed with nipple.

“Mmm Tsu..” Senku smiles down at him. He catches eyes again with Hyouga and sees the jealousy there.

The alpha leans up and uses a hand to guide Hyouga to his mouth to kiss him. The alpha growls in defiance against him but kisses back anyways. Tsukasa has Senku presses flush against him like this and the omega seems to enjoy it.

“He likes it when we make out,” Tsukasa whispers against his lips, which coaxes the other alpha to kiss him deeper immediately.

Senku blushes at the words but does feel himself getting more excited from the display, watching them from the corner of his eye.

“Good alphas.” He smiles and closes his eyes. His breath evens out as he listens to the two of them separate and come together again and again. Lips familiar with one another and tongues dancing fierce between the saliva that was running from their lips.

Before they knew it they had almost forgotten about the body between them. Tsukasa was doing this on purpose, giving Hyouga’s rutting mind a bit of a wake up call with his own scent and desire. To help keep Hyouga under control.

“He’s asleep,” Hyouga whispers, panting for breath against Tsukasa’s lips.

Tsukasa smiles and looks down at the exhausted omega. He wonders how it would’ve turned out if Senku hadn’t been so curious as to peek in on their bathroom fun.

“How are you feeling?” He asks to the other alpha worriedly. “I know how tough your ruts can be.”

Hyouga sighs “I’m just fine... think the heat is helping me actually... I hope he’s not going to be hurt.”

“We’re going to take good care of him, but you matter too in this,” he presses a soft kiss to Hyouga’s lips, “don’t lose yourself.”

“Mmkay,” Hyouga yawns, “can we sleep again? It feels a little soon..”

“You’re exhausted so I’ll vote yes.” He helps the two of them lay on their sides without having to cause to much irritation to their current attachment.

“Will you be here when we wake up?”

“Of course.” Tsukasa smiles and pulls the blanket over them. “Just sleep.”


	2. Fluster

Senku wakes up in a soft bed with clean sheets. The lingering smell of alpha on them makes him press his nose into the fabric and smile. It was Tsukasa who had done the laundry, then. It had been an entire week and his delirious heat was coming to an end. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned, wondering where his alphas could have gone.

His pain in his backside from Hyouga’s terrible rut was subsiding enough for him to move around. He slides out of his nest, shivering as his feet meet the chilled wooden floor.

He slips on a loose shirt and a pair of boxers before quietly stepping out of the room. He leans his head on the door way, listening down the hall.

Clanking sounds filter in through the kitchen and the smell of coffee wafts down the hall, luring him all the way to its source.

“Oh you’re up.” Hyouga is the first to spot him. The alphas rut hadn’t lasted but three days, and now that he was fully back to normal he seems brighter than ever. Skin shiny because he got to knot an omega in heat during his rut. Senku’s eyes skim around the kitchen then into the rest of the apartment. No Tsukasa. He frowns.

“Yeah, I didn’t know where you two went...”

Hyouga laughs gentle at him. “He’ll be back soon, just ran down to check our mailbox.”

The omega makes his way beside Hyouga, leaning on him on purpose. The alphas have really helped him through his heat. No bonding marks were made and no one was hurt. They made sure he was happy the whole way and helped him when he had a little bit of an anxiety episode in his sleep. Hyouga’s scent makes him smile and he nuzzles him softly.

“You’re affectionate this morning,” the silver haired alpha leans down to press a kiss to the frowsy jade locks.

“Your scent calms me down.” He assures him.

“Here, coffee.” Hyouga slides the cup of joe towards Senku on the counter. The omega picks it up, happy to have it too.

“Oh you’re up.” Senku looks over the rim of his cup to see Tsukasa entering, mail in hand.

“I said the same thing,” Hyouga laughs.

Senku swallows the liquid in his mouth as the entering alpha comes up to him. He smiles and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Senku’s lips. The omega presses his lips back of course, taking in the dominance of the action.

“Thank you for cleaning the sheets.” He still can’t believe he was asleep for that.

The alpha nods and presses Senku’s monthly check into his hand. The scientist grins up at him.

“So your heats almost over huh?” Hyouga asks.

“Mmhm, I’m looking at another two or three days of being extra horny but other than that... I’m at a pretty nice low right now.”

“We’re here for you when you need us,” Tsukasa pulls him into a bit of an embrace. Ever since he had first knotted him he had been very affectionate. Senku thinks it’s due to him, the omega, allowing him to knot. It probably made the alpha feel a lot more comfortable.

“Good thing you have two capable alphas by your side.” The silver haired alpha ruffled his hair.

“I have the very good alphas.” Senku says this before pausing and looking at the ground. They weren’t _his_ alphas. They were just two alphas who were helping him through his heat that he had known most of his life and may have had a crush on both of them at one point or another.

They weren’t his alphas. A part of him hates this, but he blames the feelings on his heat.

Senku ends up tailing both alphas around the home all day. If he wasn’t sitting in Hyouga’s lap and watching tv, he was standing around Tsukasa’s room and helping him tidy up. Honestly a part of him wants to roll around on his bed. He eyes it in debate with himself.

Would it be bad? He’s unsure. The alphas simply adore his behavior. They share knowing glances every chance they get. Subtly rubbing their scent on him and kissing each other, very happy about all of this.

It could have been his heat that was making their own brains mushy and soft. But the two alphas didn’t much care, as long as Senku was happy right now, so were they.

AΩΑ

“Alpha,” he doesn’t even call them by name as his heat starts rising and bothering him again. The alpha’s are on the sofa, staring dumbly at some reality television show. Hyouga licks his lips as he watches slick roll down Senku’s thighs and he can hear Tsukasa practically purr next to him.

“Come here,” Tsukasa pats his lap and Senku is happy to straddle it.

“I wanted to take a shower but I turned on the water and...” he trailed and rubs himself against the alpha’s knee.

“Poor thing.” Hyouga baby voices at him. “Can’t get clean if you keep making so much mess.”

Tsukasa laughs and runs his hands up the shirt the omega was wearing. He rubs at his sensitive nipples, making the omega preen.

“It won’t go away,” he growls out frustrated. Tsukasa feels his pant leg getting damp and gently guides Senku off of his lap.

“I can help with that.”

Hyouga watches as Tsukasa positions Senku on the sofa where his ass sticks out for them. Senku was so pliable like this. It was cute that he watches them pleadingly, believing without a doubt that they would take care of it.

Slick soaked boxers meet the living room floor. A curious tongue laps at his hole and the omega whines loudly.

“Fuck Tsu, that’s hot.” Hyouga takes to petting the omega’s hair to comfort him. He feels himself getting hard but doesn’t have the real energy to do anything about it.

Tsukasa licks at the slick running out of Senku’s hole. It tastes a million times better than it smelled. His senses flood and he can’t help but moan with the little whimpers the omega was making.

“Tsukasa, your tongue feels so good.” The friction of it against his hole was something he’d never felt. He looks up to the other alpha, who’s smiling down at him.

“You’re gonna make him cum like that Tsu?” Hyouga purrs out to them, making the both of them moan.

The alphas tongue laps hungrily at his entrance. His tongue flattens against the hole before diving in just a bit. Senku twitches and whines beneath him and Tsukasa can’t help but rub circles into his thighs. He dips his tongue in again and can taste the aftermath of Hyouga. It messes with his alpha brain a moment before he chuckled and looks up at his alpha counterpart.

“Senku are you going to cum from this?”

The omega nods feverishly into the sofa cushion. “More please.” He whimpers and wiggles his ass. “Kiss me more.”

Tsukasa was more than happy to “kiss” him more. Senku cums for him within the next few moments of his dirty actions. The pheromone he released made both alphas swoon.

“Such a good little omega.” Hyouga pets along his cheek. “So good for your alphas.”

“The best omega.” Tsukasa agrees and pets along Senku’s back. “Your wet tastes so good Senku, I think I got all of it up.” That was practically impossible but it makes the omega shiver.

“We can shower together?” Senku suggests. The alphas look at each other, grin, and nod.

AΩΑ

It’s the last day of Senku’s heat and the alphas are gone to work. The omega was an inventor himself and didn’t particularly have to have roommates. This living situation was supposed to be temporary. But as he rolls over on Hyouga’s bed, he wonders if it still has to be that way.

He rolls over on his side and groans. “Stupid dumb alphas.” He slides off the bed and gets up while still grumbling to himself. “I have to stay home cause I’m in heat and can’t leave the building.” The door to Tsukasa room is already open and he kindly throws himself on his bed as well, rolling around and growling in frustration.

“Ugh, if only I were a beta like... Taiju!” He gets up quickly. He had never told him that he had gone into heat and wasn’t coming over.

*”Senku! Hey! We got home last night and-“*

“Ah, about that, I already kind of... went into heat.”

*”ARE YOU OKAY!!!”* Taiju was worried and Senku smiles at that. The beta was so caring.

“Yeah, um, actually Hyouga and Tsukasa took pretty good care of me so don’t worry about that too much... what are you doing right now? Can you come over?” Senku was pretty bored. And he hadn’t gotten to see anyone other than thing one and two for days now. A part of him wants to see Taiju and Yuzuriha anyways.

The beta came over soon after he calls. Yuzuriha is out for a girls day and Taiju no longer had to prepare for Senku’s stay.

The beta looks around the apartment in curiosity. He’s been there multiple times before. But now *Senku* was living there with the two alphas.

“Calm down big oaf, nothings changed,” he laughs.

“The smell has,” Taiju both pokes fun and was serious. The scent had changed from an alpha den to a sweet smelling home. It was refreshing to the senses. “I’m happy you’re living here after your landlord went bananas because you turned him down.”

Senku rolls his eyes at the remembrance. That was another thing he hadn’t fully explained to his roommates. They’d taken him in regardless and he was thankful. His alpha landlord had been irate after Senku gave him a hard no. Didn’t preen and bat his eyelids and say ‘oh no I don’t think I’m looking for a relationship right now.’ He knew the man wouldn’t have even taken that for an answer.

“Your alphas okay with me being over?” Taiju wasn’t the type to tease that way, so Senku knew he had said it without thinking twice.

“They aren’t my anything, besides it’s not like you’re a stranger.”

“But they helped you through your heat?”

“Do you see a claim mark on this neck?” Senku raises a brow, a bit annoyed.

Taiju shakes his head and laughs, “sorry but it just seems...” he trails and Senku sighs.

“There’s nothing between us Taiju, I promise- you know I’m not interested in those types of relationships anyways.” Senku is lying to the both of them at this point. He definitely feels something for the two alphas but he isn’t sure what it is.

Taiju just smiles aimlessly at him, deciding it was best to leave the topic be. He leans close to Senku who sighs and relaxes. The beta, as straight laced and annoyingly oafish as he was, always managed to make him relax. Probably because of his natural smell. Or because Senku trusts him with his life. Or both.

“So, since I brought Mario kart wii what round will this make?” Taiju holds up the wii mote controller with a grin.

“Four thousand sixty two.” He’d been counting their matches since the beginning of them. And they were evenly matched. Senku was only in the lead by a few rounds.

They played for an hour or two. Winning and losing. At one point Senku stood up and sat immediately backdown because his dumb last bit of heat wanted him to get slick.

Senku preferred playing as Bowser in a heavy car while Taiju plays as one of the princesses or dry bones. They switch characters often to play around with them- Senku has a little more thought put into each car and character dynamic while Taiju just gauges it on the speed, drift, and traction being around equal.

“Four thousand one hundred! I think that’s enough for today, my eyes hurt.” Senku laughs as his character victory cheers across the finish line.

“Aw man I thought I had you too!!” Taiju laughs and leans against the arm chair, pausing the game.

“Have we really been playing for four hours?” He says, baffled at the time.

“I think I should be home by now.” Taiju turns the console off.

“I don’t think I even asked- how is she?”

“Great! You were right to recommend us to that heat therapist specialist doctor!” He jumps up in excitement. “She’s always beautiful, but lately she’s just been happier and I can’t get enough of her smile.” He hums, absolutely in love.

“Mmmhmmm.” Senku nods. He’s jealous of the other omega. Taiju was a great beta and a wonderful boyfriend. If soulmates were real, those two were definitely made for each other. And all it took was five years of pining and a camphor tree to finally get them together.

He remembers the first time they spent one of their heats together. Yuzuriha has an unbalanced system that thankfully Senku had caught one day before she dropped somewhere on the street. He had held her close that day and waited patiently for Taiju to come collect them- her scent having managed to set off Senku’s closing in heat as well.

“Taiju,” he stops the beta in his ramblings. It was a spark of his heat rising in him again. Slick formed a tiny spot in his pants and he looks up to him with pleading eyes.

The beta knew this look. The questioning look of need and relief. Senku had given it to him plenty of times before. The omega wasn’t helpless, but the beta knew at the end of his heats he liked to be held and kissed. And he knew Yuzuriha would nod her head and smile and say to help him or she would.

“Cmon Senku this again?” He smiles and takes his place next to him once more. The omega doesn’t wait for him. Rather, he pushes Taiju down and into a deep kiss. No matter how many times they ended up kissing, Taiju would always blush deep and grab his hips like he wanted to move him away in his flustered state.

Senku loves the betas smell. Like their home and childhood. He grips onto Taiju’s shirt, desperate to deepen the kiss. Tongues running around each other, Senku sucking on Taiju’s bottom lip, Taiju feeling up his body without a second thought.

It only makes his fleeting heat produce more slick for him, definitely ruining his pants and making him squirm.

“Taiju can we do it?” Senku asks. It’s not lost or anything. He just wants stimulation.

“Whatever you need,” he was such a good friend.

And he was hard under Senku too. The omega sighs in relief, pressing their erections together. He moans into Taiju’s mouth. Taiju wasn’t an alpha, but he was pretty hung.

“How many times does this make?” Taiju whispers to him, like he knows Senku likes.

“One hundred fifty, if we’re only counting when you put it in me at separate intervals.” Senku nibbles at the others neck. He grinds his hips further into the others erection, eliciting the beta to moan.

Senku goes to fumble with his belt. But he doesn’t hear the door opening. Doesn’t notice footsteps coming down the hall to the living room. All he hears is his heat chanting at him to get something in him STAT.

Taiju doesn’t hear it either. And Senku is about to pull Taiju’s pants down when he sees two alphas standing in the doorway. He freezes immediately, body telling him to do so. Apart of him wants to give them a good show. But there’s Taiju beneath him who wouldn’t want that at all. Then the other part is begging him to submit because he betrayed the two people he was in bed with just the night before.

Then he levels with himself. He can’t betray them. They aren’t _his alphas._

“Senku? What’s wrong?” Taiju sits up to see over the back of the sofa only to immediately drop back down and cover his face.

“Senku, I think you need to get off of me now.” He says a bit pleadingly.

Senku, who had been staring back just as dumbfounded at the two alphas finally snaps out of it and nods, getting off of him and thanking god they hadn’t been caught in the middle of Senku riding him.

“I apologize for intruding,” the beta was obviously stressed. Senku wants to comfort him but no. The smell in the air. That thick dense feeling of doom was being caused by the mix of rage and confusion toiling inside the silent alphas. They have groceries in hand. Probably dinner.

“Taiju,” it was Tsukasa and the beta looks back at him, uncomfortable, “sorry for interrupting- it’s not that you’re never welcome in our home but...”

“It seems its time for you to leave.”

“Y-Yes.” The beta collects his console haphazardly and gives Senku a pitying look. “I’ll talk to you later Senku.” He excuses himself then.

There’s silence between them for a long while. Slick is still staining Senku’s pants. The front door clicks shut and Senku wonders if the air keeps getting thicker.

“Sorry, I uh, should’ve taken him to my room.”

“You think that’s the problem?” Tsukasa asks, wondering if Senku was serious.

“Is there something else?” There’s a pit in his stomach.

“You were on top of him making out for starters.” Hyouga sounds angry.

“And?” Senku doesn’t understand.

“And you can’t do that.” Hyouga says and Tsukasa looks at him like he had just stepped on a mine. Which he may as well have done.

“Oh, I see.” Senku’s brows furrow, “I can’t have completely mutually consensual sex because I want to?”

“Well, you are in heat-“

“And I guess because you’re alphas that means I’m only allowed to have sex with one of you during heat? It’s just a heat, I haven’t lost my mind or anything you know.” Senku feels his heart race and he feels dumb for it. He knew it was because he was standing up to him and not just agreeing. The feeling was nurture more than it is nature.

“Just because I helped you through your rut doesn’t mean we’re together, just like the two of you helping me through my heat.” There’s bound to be anxiety dripping from him.

“I don’t think that’s what he means Senku.”

“Then what does he mean?” Senku raised a brow. The smell of his slick has them hard but Senku pays no mind to that. He was upset. They weren’t anything to each other so these alphas have only one reason to be mad: him not taking Taiju into his room.

The alphas look at the floor silently. Senku frowns and moves off of the sofa. His horny mood is gone and he misses Taiju dearly now.

“I’m going to bed.”

“It’s only five thirty-“ Tsukasa tries after him but Senku has shut his door. He doesn’t slam it. No, he doesn’t have that energy. He also hates that type of behavior. The door audibly locks and he can hear them outside his door, mumbling to each other.

“Let’s just go make dinner.” With that they left and Senku lays in his bed. He glances around and decides to tidy up his nest.

Taiju sent him an apology text and checks up on him to which he responds he had a talk with them but feels it was more him being bitter at them for petty things. Senku thinks this heat got to them more than it did him now.

“Dumb alphas.” He whispers to himself, ready for the day to be over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the eating out scene so much :bigdrool: I may have to commission for it some day


	3. Woes and wants

It’s been a week since his heat has ended and everything felt like it had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be.

Senku enters his shared home, tired. The day had not been kind to him. Waking up late was unusual but the absolute agony of getting shit on by his coworkers constantly had just drained him. He was beginning to think he should work from home rather than in the lab facility. It was less bothersome but then he was sure he’d never get any vitamin D.

He rounds the corner ending the hall, glancing at the empty coat rack there. His roommates weren’t home, which is both common yet strange. Thinking about their schedules, he knew the both of them _should_ be home. But he has a sneaking suspicion they are going to blow him off again. Just as they had done several times this week.

Senku was always the last to come home so it wasn’t hard. And he knew they were just avoiding him so they all wouldn’t feel awkward. Yeah, it’s awkward and Senku hates it. As he suspected, he finds their note on the refrigerator. He swipes it off the metal door, crumbles it quick, and tosses it into the trash nearby. “Dumb alphas.” A mantra he had come to say as a habit in the past week.

Senku knew they couldn’t get mad at him for having Taiju over. They weren’t mates nor did they have jurisdiction over him because he was an omega. It’s an outdated way of thinking and he doesn’t expect it from either of them. Their avoidance of him was starting to be annoying. Tonight is his night to cook, and he looks down to the bags in his hands from the groceries he’d bought. They were supposed to have dinner together. He was hoping it would ease the tension.

Senku leaves the groceries on the counter. He doesn’t have the energy to organize the cupboard or fridge for that matter. Instead he trudged to his room, locks the door, and all but passes out on his bed.

AΩΑ

It wasn’t odd to see two alphas out to eat together. Tsukasa and Hyouga were just more intimidating than most. The alphas usually have the problem of people looking at them when they’re out together. They both agree if their omega roommate was with them the stares would be less intense. At least then they’d only look at the omega in pity or maybe in fear.

They are used to the eyes on them though. Used to the odd looks and all the omegas who would look away simply out of habit.

But there’s a pair of eyes they can’t ignore between the city lights and the night sky. Big beautiful brown eyes that halt in front of them.

“Hey guys!” Taiju is at the side of Yuzuriha, his absolutely stunning omega girlfriend. They blush because it’s obvious they’re on a formal date and she is dressed to the nines. Taiju, too, is in a fitted suit that would only look strange to them.

“You two look nice,” Tsukasa smiles at the two. Hyouga nods in agreement at them.

“I got us tickets to the performance theatre downtown,” Yuzuriha smiles gleefully, “a piece I made is going to be featured in the show tonight.”

Taiju nods happily, “I’m so excited! You worked really hard on it!” He’s the one trying not to look at them, not the omega. It’s odd but not so considering they were all childhood friends. And not so odd considering the last time they’d saw Taiju he was laying back on their sofa with one Senku on top of him.

“Oh? Where’s Senku?” Yuzuriha looks around for him confused. Taiju does the same and tilts his head.

“Ah, you know how he gets home pretty late, we just went on ahead without him.” Hyouga is the first to answer. It’s not meek but he looks away unsure about his answer.

“For a date of our own,” Tsukasa finishes the half assed lie.

The pair look at each other then looks back to them. “Oh, you didn’t tell Senku?” Yuzuriha sounds a little worried.

The alphas feel sweat drip down their necks.

“We actually invited him before I left your place last week, he said he couldn’t come because it was his night to cook on this specific date, it’s not like him to forget something like a planned date between you two.” Taiju holds his chin in his fingers and looks to the ground in thought.

Yuzuriha looks to Taiju and then back to the alphas. Her eyes sharpen at them slightly for only a second before going back to their natural round state. “Taiju, please head on and grab our seats in the theatre for us, I think I need a word with our friends here.” Years of being friends with Senku had helped her out of her own shell. As an omega, you are bound to be raised to be weak. But Senku was different and he didn’t care one bit about societal expectations.

They’d seen him almost try and fight an alpha once over hitting in Yuzuriha. It was scary, and you could see the slight tremor of his palms afterwards when he made sure she was alright. She has always admired him. And just like Taiju had, she had fallen in love with him. They loved each other, and would be happy to have Senku as a part of their own relationship. But they knew he wasn’t interested in them that way.

Taiju doesn’t question her. He believes in her one hundred percent and heads onto the theatre with a quick goodbye to Hyouga and Tsukasa. They watch him go in confusion.

“Tsukasa, Hyouga,” she takes each of their hands in her own, “I don’t know what’s happening in your home, but I do know Senku is never going to tell you what he’s really feeling unless you make him, he’s stubborn and if he thinks even for a second that one or the both of you have eyes for someone else he’ll forget about his own feelings.” That’s how it was for the three of them, she thinks. “Taiju told me what happened the other day, the two of you should consider talking to him rather than avoiding him, we all grew up together but there is no telling what he’s thinking right now, all alone.”

“Why is this your concern?” Hyouga retracts his hand and feels like glaring at her. He doesn’t feel threatened but more like she’s being nosey.

“Because I love Senku, and I will say it to his face and do everything in my power to mean it, because that’s what he deserves,” she pauses and looks to Tsukasa, “and I still have a room prepared just for him if he ever decides he needs to stay somewhere else.”

Tsukasa pulls his hand away from hers and sighs. “I get it, we’ll talk to him.”

She smiles at him and shares an awkward smile with Hyouga, who obviously feels anxious about the situation.

“I need to catch up with Taiju, it was nice seeing you two, I’ll have to really catch up with you later.” She laughs before waving to them.

They watch her go, the tail of her dress waving in the wind. Tsukasa takes Hyouga’s hand and they look at one another. It wasn’t going to be easy. Even among themselves they’ve avoided the topic completely.

Helping Senku through his heat had felt almost like a dream. A dream where they were a couple who watched movies late at night while so close to each other their atoms rubbed together. A dream where Senku nuzzled into them and looked so happy and safe. A dream where the three of them slept in a nest Senku would spend hours rearranging and fixing to the last wrinkle of a pillow cover. A dream that lasted only a few days but still felt like an eternal, blissful heaven.

Tsukasa doesn’t know if it was the heat pheromones or if it was actually their own long unsaid feelings towards the omega fluttering about at that time.

“I don’t know what to say to him,” Hyouga admits to Tsukasa, breaking the ice Yuzuriha had left them standing on. “I don’t want him to think it’s because we’re alphas and he’s an omega,” he squeezes Tsukasa’s hand, “it’s more than that Tsu.”

“Yeah I know,” Tsukasa takes to leaning against his companion, “he’s Ishigami Senkuu, the loud and proud scientist who can tell you everything straightforward as long as it’s not about his own feelings- his illogical ones.” They laugh at the joke but loses its flavor soon.

“I didn’t know Yuzuriha and Taiju felt that way,” Tsukasa admits, “it makes sense but still I didn’t see it coming.”

Hyouga shakes his head. He barely knew what to make of the new information himself. Traditionally the thought of a beta with two omegas was laughable. But he thinks maybe Senku would be happier with two people not prone to act irrationally under weight of their heart and the smell of heat. Tugging at Tsukasa’s hand they make eye contact, nod to one another, and start back to their apartment.

AΩΑ

Senku stirs awake as the loud bang of their apartment door resounds through the halls. The door always closes hard which was good for catching intruders, but not so good when he was mid nap. He stretches, feels his stomach twist in hunger, closes his eyes to go back to sleep after he turns, and sighs.

_Knock knock knock_

Such soft knocks come to his ears. He opens his eyes and sees the lights under the crack of his door. He closes his eyes, pulling his blankets over his face. The knocks come again and he sighs out to himself.

“Senku, can we talk?” Tsukasa.

“The three of us.” Hyouga.

The alphas were the last two people on earth he wants to talk to right now. They’d stood him up on his night and hadn’t even the courtesy to tell him via a text or call. No, they left a damn note on the fridge like they were college roomies who barely knew one another.

“In ten billion years maybe, I’m sleeping.” It comes out harsh, and a part of him wants it to while the other wants to go to them and actually talk.

“We brought you a bowl of take out ramen from your favorite shop.”

Senku feels his stomach bite at him. He tries to ignore it but the ramen sounded so good right now he feels the edges of his tongue wearing.

Getting up, he trudges to his door. Another deep breath and he winces at the new light hitting him as he opens it. The alphas stood there, looking at him surprised at his lack of appearance. His already frowsy hair out of place. He could smell the ramen but not see it, which meant it was on the table.

He doesn’t look at them as he walks past, just lazily closing his door and they follow him.

“Thanks for the,” he yawns, “food.” He says and sits down. He stares at the bowl a minute, knowing if he opened it now it would be left open and cold when they actually started talking. The alphas take their seats and he looks up to them, running his own hands through his hair. He looks up to them again. “You guys went out to eat again? Mind sending me a text next time?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Tsukasa rubs the back of his neck.

“It was sort of last minute.” Hyouga wasn’t exactly lying. They had been planning to have dinner with Senku, last minute anxiety is what got them.

“Oh I’m sure, so was every other night we usually eat together last minute to?” He says it bitterly and looks at the bowl. “You guys can just tell me you hate me already for being a dirty omega whore and I’ll get out of your hair, you don’t have to buy me comfort food to say it.”

“No!”

“That’s not it at all!”

Tsukasa shakes his head, “Senku we don’t think that at all, you have it wrong.”

Senku looks away, obviously not believing them. He’d let his self depreciating side rationalize the thought that they just want him gone. It was okay, he’s experienced it before.

“It’s not like you to think something like that,” Hyouga is right, “you’re smarter than that- what would even make you think we think that?”

The omega sighs and looks up at them. “The two of you have been pretty insistent on staying away from me after the end of my heat when you walked in on Taiju and I, I assumed you just.. thought I was some slut who’d just fuck anyone cause they’re horny.” That was far from the truth. Senku trusted Taiju just as he had the two alphas. He looks as their faces turn to a mixture of sadness and anger.

“Senku, I wasn’t upset because I’m an alpha or whatever or because you had been on top of Taiju wanting to do that with him, it’s because I, even now without your heat influencing anything, I have feelings for you- I was improper in the moment for acting like you knew.” It’s a total mouthful, but Hyouga is the first to say it.

“What?”

“There’s no use to talk around it, because I have feelings for you too,” Tsukasa starts to smile at the befuddled expression crossing the omegas face. “Even before your heat, I think Hyouga and I have always...”

Senku is quiet a moment. He looks between the two alphas and feels a little jitter in his heart. He looks to his bowl and then the two. Despite how long past he told himself his feelings for them were, he knew he liked them too. For years, even. “I can’t say I’m not happy about it but... why did you ignore me? I still don’t get it, if you like me shouldn’t you have told me in the first place?”

“Ah about that,” Tsukasa feels his own blush of embarrassment coming over him. “I guess we have been acting a bit cowardly, afraid to upset you.” He was beginning to realize Yuzuriha’s hints that Senku does find interest in them wasn’t a lie.

“I think Tsukasa and I would both like to be with you, Senku.” They find each other’s hands under the table, squeezing for affirmation.

It’s not a hard decision at all. The omega doesn’t wait to answer. “Okay,” Senku opens the lid to his ramen, “let’s be together then, for real this time.”

The two of them sigh and smile at each other happily. The omega holds some noodles with his chopsticks right to his lips. “Ah, but I don’t want to actually have sex for awhile, if it’s all the same to you.” The noodles enter his mouth just a she heard what he seemed to be expecting the alphas to say in a quiet unison.

“ _Eh?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept feeling like this chapter missed something asndkdnfn (probably the sex LMAO) but uh, if that’s what ur here for don’t worry it’ll be back XD 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!!! >w<


	4. To control love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa has his rut. (Warning for tag update- Non-Con)

Senku lays between two large men. He’s comfortable but his arm is beginning to fall asleep under him. The birds outside make their presence clear and he sighs. Soon he would have to leave this comfort.

The omega wasn’t exactly sure if dating was right for him before, but both of his alpha partners knew him well as he did them. They liked to hold him at night, so he let them. He likes going on and on about complexities of space and time over dinner and they never paused him because he was saying too much. They were warm and for a moment he feels perfect. As if this was where he was meant to be. Destined to be squished between two large, loud snoring alphas who would probably kiss him now if they are awake.

They hadn’t taken the no sex thing well at first. But Senku really would rather have them be true without a doubt. Those feelings before could have been due to his heat. Not only that, but he wasn’t the type to dive right into the sex- the heat incident aside. They seemed to be dealing with it fine though. Sure they got handsy and perhaps ended up kissing him too deep at times, but they never asked or forced him to do anything more. Just enjoying each other’s company was enough for Senku, and he really believes this too.

As they are now, in bed warm and happy was good enough. Senku knew he would soon have to leave them, though. Work would have his head if he missed his scheduled days this week if it wasn’t illness or heat stopping him from coming in.

It’s hard to slip away from them without them waking. This is a game of trial and error, and as always Senku would win. He watches them a moment, missing their scent surrounding him. Quietly leaving the room, he knew he must get ready for the day.

 _I can’t believe it’s been 21 days since then._ He stares at the calendar with surprise. Their almost month of awkwardly stepping around each other and trying to find the right way to function had been tough. The alphas had worked well together during his heat, but it was becoming increasingly clear how jealous they could be of each other.

They all ended up sleeping in Senku’s bed under the sole fact that they were upset if one of their beds were chosen over the other. Senku really knew how to challenge himself by dating two alphas who both had testosterone levels in the millions. He knew the two of them would be upset when they woke. They loved each other but their little omega really did make the home complete. But they are off today, and Senku doesn’t like staying away from the lab. Chrome was counting on him to clean up the mess he had made and didn’t tell anyone about after all.

Senku makes a single brew of coffee, changes as quiet as possible after a shower, and checks the weather. He has a few minutes to spare. Usually he would just head out anyways, but today he settles on using the ten extra minutes to rub himself against his boyfriends’ coats. They’re hung in the hall and he can’t help but to take the sleeves of each of them and rub them across his neck and arms, getting them scented nice before letting them continue their hanging.

It was a strange want to have- but not particularly uncommon. He was an omega having a relationship with not one but two alphas. His body is just reacting in kind to it all. Without another thought he leaves the home quietly. The alphas are warm in his bed. Senku thinks that maybe, just maybe, this might work.

AΩΑ

“Mmmm,” Hyouga groans as he wraps his arm around Tsukasa, rather than the little omega he thought it would be.

Tsukasa laughs in his half awakened state, not moving the arm. “He has to work too you know.” It’s sounds like nothing but garble but Hyouga understood him.

“We can take care of him.”

“That’s not what he wants”

Hyouga makes another noise of irritation. He scoots closer to Hyouga, pulling the mixed scented duvet over them. It was warm, and the sun was fully shining within the room now. The sun that could break through the sea of clouds at least. Rainy days were the worst for the alphas. It used to just be Hyouga, but they’re sure he infected Tsukasa with it too.

“We gotta get up Hyo.” Tsukasa says this but doesn’t move- instead deciding to lay his arm around the silver haired mans waist. Hyouga shakes his head.

For awhile it feels like the light of day doesn’t exist. Like the two of them could stay surrounded by their omega’s scent together. A vibrating from the bed side table interrupts the blinking of their consciousness. Tsukasa feels around aggressively for what he knew was his phone.

“Hello?” He sounds angry. “Senku?” This gets Hyouga’s interest. He peaks open an eye to watch. But Tsukasa has his eyes closed as he’s listening. Like Senku’s voice was a lullaby he’d been dying to hear.

“On the table? Yeah we can bring them by during lunch if you want to eat with us?” He pauses and his eyes half open only for his pupils to fall to the bed. “Oh... I see, no it’s okay, your work is important after all, we’ll get them to you soon, promise, yeah- I lo-“ He opens his eyes to glare at the phone.

“In a hurry?” Hyouga pushes strands of the brunette waterfall out of his lovers face.

“Senku was distracted this morning and left some important documents on the table, I suggested we bring them by during lunch and eat together but he has a lunch meeting..” Tsukasa drops his arm with the phone. “Why can’t we just take care of him again?”

Hyouga rolls his eyes. “Because that’s not what he wants.”

They look at each other before sharing a chaste good morning kiss. “Let’s get him those papers before he kills us.”

AΩΑ

The lab Senku works at has two buildings. The “inner” building and the outer building. To get inside the inner building, you must have an employee or guest pass- even then you must go through a metal detector. The outer building is one they use for minor things, mainly for show and partially for storage. Most of the time tours were taken through there.

The alphas stand, waiting in the passing area of the inner building. There’s nothing in the small lobby room- not even chairs or plants. They shift and glance down at the yellow manila envelope every now and then. The two guards sitting behind the desks on each side of the metal detector glance at them in suspicion.

They smile nervously and look at each other.

“He told us to meet him outside.” Tsukasa worries. It pouring the rain out there. The outer building was easy to get through. All they had to do was go straight and through a glass hallway after going past the metal detector. They hear someone coming down the hall they weren’t allowed in. Talking. It was Senku.

“The machine in itself isn’t the problem- the wind pressure it will create would be too much for-“ he pauses when he gets to the half lobby and spots the alphas. Senku looks good at work. He has reading glasses hung around his neck, laying nice on a very refined lab coat pressed firm against him. They have never seen him in person at work. Only snap chat photos he’s sent during his breaks of friends or himself. Which more often than not was provoked by one of the alphas.

Beside him was short brunette with a look of confusion on his face at the sudden halt of his words. The alphas knew they were in trouble for coming in.

“Ah, the dna reports, excuse me Chrome, do you mind?”

The other just shrugs with a ‘sure.’

Senku flashes his badge to the beta and alpha guards who just watch him go on through to the alphas. It wasn’t like they were in private, and Hyouga suddenly understood why Senku wanted to meet outside.

“The two of you came- you going out to lunch?” It was obvious he was uncomfortable under the gaze of his peers.

“Yeah, I wish you could join us.” Tsukasa answers him, trying to make this seem the least bit normal.

“Oh no, he’s not getting out of another lunch meeting,” his coworker, Chrome, says without looking away from his phone now in his hand. He’s obviously playing, but you can tell he’s serious as well.

Senku smirks and rolls his eyes at the comment. “I do too.” He answers Tsukasa.

“See you at dinner?” Hyouga knew he would see him at dinner. It was weird to even ask. It was like the guards were watching them and judging. Not them. Not him and Tsukasa. Of course they wouldn’t judge the alphas. They were watching Senku like they thought he was some kind of fool.

The scientist nods. “I might be a little late.”

“As usual.” Tsukasa teases and he rolls his eyes again.

“Thanks for bringing this by.” His fingers curl and hold the envelope tight. They think it’s because he wants to kiss them bye but is unable. “I have to go now, see you at home.”

The alphas wave to him as they watch him flash his badge again to the guards- and they watch him angrily. His coworker seems unbothered by it all and is happy he is once again at his side and able to continue their chat.

Tsukasa and Hyouga leave. When they’re alone and in the car they agree they should have just waited for him outside.

AΩΑ

“You’re making plans to stay at Taiju and Yuzuriha’s?” Hyouga and Senku are cleaning the kitchen. Their chef for the night has just emerged from a shower and he’s also looking quite confused at the statement he’s first hearing.

“I said it’s only temporary.” Senku sounds annoyed. And he is. The alphas are quite confused but angry at the thought of him staying over there. They knew those two were in love with Senku. They trusted them not to do anything because they were all friends. But with the knowledge that he would be _staying_ over there was something the two couldn’t help but feel just a little mad about.

Senku leans against the counter and points accusingly at the calendar still hung on the fridge. “Tsukasa, your rut is coming soon, in less than two weeks actually- have you forgotten?” The omega could smell the start of it on the edges of his skin. Like this morning when they were so close. Hyouga has undetermined ruts, they couldn’t really be too predicted despite that his own cycle was also marked down on their calendar.

The alpha in question goes red in the face as he lifts the calendar to the new month. Sure enough, a red circle was placed in a week and a half away signaling his rut.

“It’s nothing personal, I’m not prepared to help you through it.” He doesn’t want to help him through it, doesn’t want that sinking sadness to wade in after the fact like it had after his heat. “So I’ll be staying with them until it’s over.”

Tsukasa nods, putting his still damp hair back over his shoulder. “Of course.”

The other alpha understood. But he couldn’t help but be upset that Tsukasa wasn’t even fighting it a little. “Tsukasa is gonna drive me mad during his rut again- maybe even more so now that you’re around.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll prepare some...items for you to help you calm down.” What Senku means by this the alphas obviously have no clue. The omega looks and is sure of himself in this statement. Confident that even if he wasn’t there, he could still help Tsukasa in some way.

They hadn’t had sex in the time they had been together now. Not since his heat. It would be improper of Tsukasa to selfishly ask him for help during his rut. Senku doesn’t owe it to him- despite what he knew his mind would say later.

“I look forward to it.” Tsukasa quirks a brow and smirks at the smaller of the three.

“Does this mean in the mean time I get to have you to myself?” Hyouga comes up behind the omega and pulls him close. It was obvious he felt a tinge of jealousy at the other. For what reason, even he doesn’t know.

Senku feels his face heat as the alpha nuzzles into him. “You’re so needy.” He groans.

“Ah, this reminds me.” Tsukasa closes the fridge and cracks open a soda can. “Earlier, at your work, I wanted to kiss you goodbye.”

“That’s your fault.” Senku immediately says, “Chrome doesn’t really care either way- he knows I’m with the two of you- but everyone in the facility is an alpha or a beta, excluding the omega who runs the filing department.”

“Chrome? He’s the one who was with you right? Is he an alpha?”

“He’s kinda short huh?”

Senku nods. Hyouga is still holding him now but he doesn’t seem to mind as much. “He’s the most genuine person in the building, those guards gave me hell the first few weeks I was employed there because I couldn’t _possibly_ be apart of the research team.”

“I guess we didn’t make things better for you huh?” The silver haired alpha lets him go when he finally tries to squirm away.

Senku shakes his head, “there’s no reason to worry about it now.” The alphas still glance at each other in concern but Senku waves them off. “Anyways, lets watch something and sleep.” He yawns. “I’m tired.”

The conversation was done but left sprinkled with uncertainty. Senku wasn’t the type to care about societal norms. That’s why some people would call him troublesome. That’s why the two alpha’s called him boyfriend. Without that uncaring mindset, he wouldn’t be the same.

The three of them find themselves in Senku’s room. Curled and snuggled up under warm blankets. Eyes squinted wearily at the screen of his tablet as they try watching some video on it. The tablet slowly falling from his hand as he is the last of them to fall asleep. And just like this morning, he would rather not move ever again.

AΩΑ

“I’m happy you’ll be visiting for awhile.” Yuzuriha is puts down her cup of tea and leans back in her seat. Taiju was on his way home from work, and Senku had just come by to start his five night stay. The alphas looked reluctant to hand him over to her and she couldn’t help but find it amusing. Senku could tell his boyfriends didn’t want him being away for even a day, but they understood why it needed to be done.

“Ruts and heats can be so inconvenient.” Senku sighs down at his crossed legs. Tsukasa had smelled so good. Like the calm of autumn before the harsh bite of winter. Senku knew he would start his rutting soon and couldn’t help, on a level, to feel bad about it. Logically he doesn’t. Internally, however, it feels wrong to be leaving him during an important time.

“Aren’t they?” Yuzuriha looks into space as if she’s thinking of her last heat. “You triggered Hyouga’s rut when you were in heat last huh? Were you scared?”

“Not at all.” Senku shakes his head. “I didn’t want him to mark me but it was easy to tell he had self control.” He likes to think on it sometimes. How his Hyouga was so determined not to claim him despite them both being biologically unsound.

Yuzuriha is quiet a moment. She’s thinking of the right things to say. Or rather fighting with herself to not say something. “I know before you were against the idea of claiming- I wonder if it’s changed?”

Senku looks at her curiously. He remembers when her and Taiju claimed each other. It was cute and sweet and awkward, pretty typical of them. But he was happy when they told him. There wasn’t a bone in his body that wasn’t curious as to what it was like. There wasn’t a bone in his body that wasn’t terrified by the idea. “No, not yet.”

She laughs, “You’re so stubborn.” It’s playful and he can’t help but relax within this home.

Taiju and Yuzuriha have always been there for him. Even after they got together nothing changed aside from how close they were. Senku never felt third wheeled. They were dear to him.

“I brought take ooout.” Taiju falls into the home. He finds them, bags in his hand.

“Too lazy to fix your guest dinner?” Senku makes him flush.

“Aw cmon Senku you know it’s tradition we have Mr.Kens take out at the start.” He sets the bags down before going to press a kiss to Yuzuriha’s lips.

“I’m not in heat.” Senku reminds him. That was a heat tradition. But he couldn’t complain. They had expected him to come over last time but it ended up coming early.

Taiju turns to Senku almost expectantly. Looking at him with the same ‘welcome home’ eyes as he had Yuzuriha. He knew the look. A welcome home kiss like when he stays over for a heat. He reminds him again, “I’m _not_ in heat.” Not only that, but he was dating two people now.

Taiju apologizes for the habit. Which it was, and Senku couldn’t blame him. Their dinner is full of day talk. Normal. Fun. Senku can’t remember the last time he’d had such a dinner with the two and tries to enjoy it to his fullest. The logical part of him wants to stay put. But his gut wants to go home and wrap himself in that alpha scent. The fact that Tsukasa was in his rut right now was killing him a little. Only out of instinct. Only out of love.

As he watched the pair more, he became a little more envious of the beta’s dynamic. Then again, he wondered if it made a difference if you did love the person.

AΩΑ

Senku had left quite a bit for his alpha mates to work with. A pair of shorts that had been slick soaked folded neat into a bag. All of his sheets unwashed for two weeks and had been scented all over by him.

He even went as far as to make a recording of his voice to help the rutting alpha. Tsukasa doesn’t want to sully Senku’s room with his rut and decides to move all of the preparations to his own room. Hyouga helps him, commenting that he would be surprised if another one of his ruts wasn’t triggered because of it.

Tsukasa lays in his bed, Hyouga sitting on the side knowing he was mourning a little. Senku wouldn’t be helping him through rut like he had with Hyouga. It couldn’t be helped. Tsukasa has a well balanced system and Hyouga’s precious rut had just come out of nowhere.

“He went through a lot of trouble for you.” Hyouga lays next to him. “It’d be a waste if you acted so sad for the next few days.” Tsukasa groans at the other.

“You’re right.” Tsukasa takes out his phone and pulls up the recordings Senku had sent him. “He didn’t really tell us what he put on these...” Hyouga drapes over him in curiosity, wanting to listen too.

“I wonder when he made them...” Hyouga starts running a hand up along Tsukasa’s side. Typically alphas couldn’t stand to be near other alphas while in rut. But they were different. Tsukasa smells like honeydew and freshwater right now. Something sweet that Hyouga wouldn’t mind helping continue on that delicious smell. “Play it.”

Tsukasa takes a moment. He stares hard as his thumb hovers over the play button. Soon, however, the first recording begins to play.

It’s quiet on the other end. Like you couldn’t even hear. The alphas look at the black screen in wonder. There was definitely noise coming from the phone. But it was stale noise. The background of a room. Before Tsukasa has the chance to pause and question the recording, he hears it. That subtle moan. It’s Senku and he’s now pretty clear on what this is.

His face flushed as his starting erection throbs at the mere idea of Senku moaning into his microphone while he masturbates.

 _”T-Tsukasa.”_ He gasps. There’s a slick noise and it’s obvious he’s going pretty fast on himself. Mimicking how Tsukasa has done to him at a point during his heat.

Hyouga laughs against the brunettes ear. Content for Tsukasa. No matter what, he guessed the omega couldn’t help but do something for him for his rut. All of the omega scented sheets and clothes wasn’t enough to satiate the omega’s nature. The silver haired alpha feels his hand down Tsukasa’s body, slipping his hand under his pants and finding his needy erection. The other alpha doesn’t hesitate to let him. He lets his eyes close as he listens to the recording. Senku must’ve felt so embarrassed doing this- or perhaps he did it without thinking more about it.

Either way, the feeling of his cock being stroked makes him think of Senku. He presses his face into his pillow and takes a deep breath, trying to find his omega’s scent there.

 _”I wish you could knot me again, Tsukasa, Hyouga.”_ That was a surprise. The newly named alpha practically purrs in delight. Senku couldn’t help but think of them both. His own erection is pressing against his pants and onto Tsukasa’s backside.

The alphas can’t help but to delicately listen, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to hear. Senku is stroking himself fast now, and you can hear it between his moans. It’s wet and loud and almost gross but his voice laces a pretty ribbon around it all.

 _”Your omega is gonna cum for you- just for you.”_ His breath is needy and Tsukasa moans at the sentence. He rocks his hips into Hyouga’s fist and feels desperate. His body is hot and he feels his knot aching to form.

Hyouga nips at his shoulder, feeling a bit desperate himself. Senku had managed to get them like this through one measly recording. Hyouga was suddenly eager to know what the others had in store for them. Senku was the devil. They hadn’t had sex since the heat and Hyouga felt like this was unfair. The absolute tease of it all. Senku wanted to make sure they didn’t just want sex from him, but he was wondering if there was a waiting game in it too. A build up of sorts. Whatever it was it must be working. Tsukasa is gone himself, desperately jumping into the hand now as Senku moans out of the phone speaker. He was still going, still moaning as he over stimulated himself.

In the end he chuckles into the mic and thanks them for listening. But Tsukasa wasn’t having it. He replays the end several times, replays the words “ _just for you_ ” until he is spilling over into Hyouga’s hand. The other alpha hasn’t really thought about orgasm. Not when he’s drinking in all the sights and sounds and stimulation like it would never end. And it shouldn’t.

He doesn’t let go of Tsukasa’s cock and feels him knotting in his hand. He squeezes harder for him, knowing it wouldn’t quite suffice like Senku’s wanting hole would. Hyouga’s own body just wasn’t made for it. No matter how many times they had tried before during Tsukasa’s rut. It’s frustrating, but it really couldn’t be helped.

“Do you want to listen to the next one?” Hyouga whispers in the other alpha’s ear who nods eagerly and looks to his phone. There were four more to go. And he was going to burn every little sound into his memory.

AΩΑ

Senku is at work when he gets a text from Hyouga. He’s in the break room and pulls out his phone in wonder. Praying it wasn’t a nude, he opens it.

[Hyouga @11:20 am: Listened to your recordings with Tsu all night long, woke up to him playing them like music on repeat until his phone died. He misses you and says hello.]

Senku can’t help but crack a smile at that, hearing the single serve coffee maker begin to brew his cup. Those recordings had been pretty fun to make and he’s surprised they hadn’t caught him doing any of them. Did Hyouga really have to tell him hello for the other? Probably. Direct contact wouldn’t be good for his health. Senku knew he had never been with an omega during rut. Not like Hyouga has.

[Me@11:25am: I had the both of you in mind for those, happy to hear they work well. Hello.]

What he wanted to say was more deep than that. He had imagined what Tsukasa was going through the whole night as well. Ruts don’t last as long as heats do, but he knew they felt far worse. To a degree at least. Some alphas need to schedule regular monitored lock ups at the hospital for their ruts. He thinks Hyouga had to force himself to be disciplined during rut because of his bodies ridiculous spontaneity. Lucky for him, he has two boyfriends who will be able to tell the signs before it happens.

Senku bites his lip at the thought of the silver haired alpha in rut during his heat. The stretch alone, despite painful and bloody had made him orgasm.

“Senku?” He looks up to his coworker. Chrome is standing in the doorway of the break room and he looks concerned at him. Senku realizes he’s been staring at Hyouga’s name for the last two minutes and his coffee was almost finished pouring.

“You’re not... due for a heat right?”

The omega’s straightens himself. So that’s why Chrome was acting so strange. Senku curses himself for getting caught up in perverse thoughts here of all places. He must smell like he’s getting ready for his alphas rut- he knew that’s what his body wants to do anyways.

Groaning in dismay he shakes his head. “No, shit, glad it’s just you who came in just now.” Senku shuffles though one of the bottom cabinets. He pulls out scent sterilizing spray. Both of them hold their noses when he sprays it. Chrome walks in after and gives him that questioning look.

“One of my boyfriends is going through rut- no I’m not staying at our place right now.” Chrome laughs at his answer to a question he hadn’t asked. The alpha tilts his head while he starts the coffee maker up again for himself as Senku moves his out of the way.

“Ah I see, you can’t help but think about it huh? Ryuusui is the same way.” Senku looks up to him. That’s right, Chrome had a pack. He was one of the few people that actually did anymore. Senku thinks it’s why they click so well despite everyone’s insistence to pick on Senku to the utmost degree. “If i were you I wouldn’t even bother staying away.”

“You trying to give me advice?” Senku can’t help but laugh. Chrome was the last person he needed advice from. The alpha was praised for being with both an alpha, omega, and beta.

“No way, trying to convince you of anything is just a losing battle sometimes.”

Senku rolls his eyes at him. “Hyouga seems to feel the same as I do since Tsukasa’s in rut- is it like that for you and Gen as well? Since you’re both alphas?”

Chrome nods with a small smile, “he always pretends to be an omega for me if Ryu or Ukyo isn’t feeling up to do anything or can’t- it’s sweet but I honestly think he’s addicted to teasing me.”

“I think Hyo is more possessive about it than sweet.” He says more to himself than Chrome.

Chrome watches him a moment. He can’t tell what he’s thinking, but a part of him wonders if Chrome was judging him for abstaining from all sex with the two alphas. It’s quiet between them. Senku tries not to think of his rutting alpha who’s probably getting it on with his other alpha right now. If he did he’d end up having to neutralize the air all over again.

“Are you satisfied that they haven’t done anything to make you feel pressured then? That’s what you told me right? Or have they done something?” Chrome has that curiosity in his eyes. When had Senku spilled all his secrets to him he couldn’t remember. But he’s sure he had.

Senku looks at his reflection in the black liquid in his mug. “They haven’t.” He couldn’t quite tell why he wasn’t doing anything more himself lately. Commitment maybe? No, Senku was definitely committed to them. He squeezes the mug handle tight.

“Your such a dumb omega.” Chrome sighs.

“Eh!?”

“I guess it is a stereotype you’re supposed to be in tune with your emotions, but I think you’re being illogical Senku, whatever is wrong I’m ten thousand percent sure it’s something illogical.” Senku watches him but he won’t look up at him. Like he’s afraid to see his reaction.

“Heh, for a dumb alpha you’re probably right.” Senku leans against the counter and hums over the rim of his cup. Illogical thinking huh? That would make sense. Why his gut felt so tight. Why he was afraid he went overboard with the things he prepared for Tsukasa’s rut. Why he was even scared to say more than something formal over text or let the alpha’s stand in the lobby of his work place. Chrome might just be on to something.

AΩΑ

It’s late when Senku gets off of work. His legs hurt and he’s sure he needed to get food ASAP or he would die. He chooses fast food. Easy, quick. Something he could eat on his way home.

Home. That’s where he had ended up. He only notices when he’s tossing the wrapper into a bin near their apartment entrance and reaching for his key. He looks at the door with wonder. Taiju and Yuzuriha probably weren’t too concerned about him, considering a late stay at the lab was normal for him. The door looks back at him, beckoning almost. Behind that door was his bed. Tsukasa and Hyouga too. They were there and he sighs out in aggravation. He missed their warmth. But he had decided himself that Tsukasa was not to be helped during his rut.

He thinks back to Chrome and their break room conversation. That alpha was always so nosey. It was a wonder he hadn’t made a move on Senku yet. No, he wouldn’t do that. That wasn’t the Chrome way.

_He’s right. You are being illogical Senku. You’re a good omega and if they didn’t want you it’d be obvious._

He sighs. He needs to leave. But his feet are absolutely stuck to the ground. Instead of moving, then, he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

_”Senku? You pulling an all nighter in the lab again?”_

There’s a voice on the other end but Chrome quiets it. Senku huffs a small laugh into the speaker. He was probably spending time with his pack.

“Earlier you said whatever it was that’s bothering me was illogical.”

_”Sure did!”_

“And what if I do something that’s completely illogical to do after realizing that?” It’s hard to explain and Chrome laughs over the speaker, not even needing to hear it.

 _”I don’t think I have an answer for you buddy, just do what your heart tells you for once instead of that big head of yours.”_ Senku hears Gen on the other end along with another voice. He’s sure he interrupted something but Chrome doesn’t seem to care at all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my heart doesn’t have the function to think.”

_”Smartass.”_

“Heh heh heh, alright then I’ll listen the best I can- so don’t complain when you have to pick up the slack at work.”

_”Wait- What? Hey! Don’t go deciding things for me.”_

Senku chuckles and says a small good luck before hanging up on the alpha. He looks to his apartment door again. He takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what’s going on behind that door. But his alpha is in his rut and needy, that thought is enough to make him shiver.

“Senku?” He looks over. It’s Hyouga. He’s holding some grocery bags. It was probably from the convenience store just a small walk away. Meaning Tsukasa really was all by his lonesome in there before.

The silver haired alpha tilts his head in confusion at him. His free hand twitches like he wants to touch him but is refraining.

“Tsukasa is in there.” Senku points at the door.

Hyouga nods, “are you okay?”

He’s concerned and Senku can’t help but to smile at the thought. Hyouga probably has the thought that his omega instincts brought him here or something. Well, there was that, sure, but it was more than _just_ that. It was his heart beating a million times a minute and his hand wanting to open the door.

“You need to go back to Yuzuriha’s, Tsukasa has it pretty rough this time around- his body knows you live here.” He inches closer wanting to be near him as well. Hyouga smells like him, and Senku can only lean towards his other alpha in response to the close proximity.

“Hyo,” he looks up at him, “I want to help him, I,” he pauses. Senku never thought he’d be so honest with another person. But their meeting outside of the apartment was almost too perfect to be true. It’s what some would call fate. “I want to be with you the two of you.” And a part of him would be okay if he never left their side. It was such a terrifying thought yet he couldn’t help but think it.

Hyouga cups his cheek with his free hand. “You sure about this then? You won’t regret it?”

Senku shakes his head. He knew Hyouga would give in. He would trust him and not question his actions. Regardless if he fought or not, Senku would take them. That’s how he’s always been.

“Fine, get behind me.” Senku does as he’s told for once. Hyouga unlocks the door and they walk in.

“I’m back.” Hyouga calls into the home. They walk down the entryway and turn the corner. Tsukasa is draped over the armchair. He looks bored and almost half asleep. He’s only wearing sweatpants but his erection is painfully obvious. Ruts were different than heats. Alphas could wear clothes unless they planned on continuously cumming in them. It’s something Senku was a bit jealous of.

Senku is well hidden by Hyouga. But Tsukasa smells him right away.

He sits up straight and sticks his nose in the air before looking to them. Almost afraid, he looks to Hyouga with wide eyes.

“Senku?” Said omega reveals himself, a hand placed firmly to Hyouga’s arm. He’d never seen an alpha in rut before. Well, outside of his precious heat that is. Tsukasa looks so happy to see him. His own body is telling him to submit. Senku shakes that feeling away. Full submission was terrifying, he can’t find it in himself to fully submit to anyone. Even these alphas.

“I came to help you.” He looks up to Hyouga and grins at his own unsure expression. They care about him, and it’s very sweet.

Tsukasa doesn’t ask him if he’s sure. Senku never does anything he’s unsure of. Well, mostly anyways. Sometimes it was like he was taking a leap of faith into a cup of water from a fifty foot diving board. The rutting alpha stands, causing Hyouga to tense up. Senku squeezes his arm without a word and moves to the alpha. They meet in the middle and Tsukasa brings him into a kiss immediately.

His smell engulfs Senku and makes his body buzz. Tsukasa smells like melted caramel and locker room body spray. It’s a weird musky scent that can’t necessarily be called bad. Senku likes it. It’s overpowering and he knew he was already preparing himself mentally, and now it was his body’s cue to prepare him physically. Tsukasa breaks their kiss and drops to his knees. He buries his face in Senku’s torso and takes him in.

Senku presses his hand into Tsukasa’s hair. He looks back to Hyouga expectantly and the look brings him over. The silver haired alpha seems to be a little cautious. He wants him to relax too.

Tsukasa rubs his face desperate into Senku and looks up at him and Hyouga.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

AΩΑ

“My omega~” Tsukasa is pushing into Senku’s half limp body with eagerness. The omega’s body prepared itself for this right away. The moment he had gotten to hold the alpha it was over for him, he knew.

His head rests in Hyouga’s lap as he looks up to him in a half daze. Senku was feeling over the moon. It wasn’t hot like his heat. It wasn’t desperate or needed for him. He’s enjoying all of the attention his body is receiving now. Hyouga is still being cautious. Tsukasa has came at least four times in the last hour and refuses to knot until he’s totally spent.

Senku hadn’t come but twice. Both having been pulled from him harsh and loud. The rutting alpha insists he say things that are like from his recordings. Senku can’t help but obey him. His mind is mush and his body tingles. On the peak of ethereal being and the foot of pheromones.

“Senku, you’re allowed to stop whenever you wish.” Hyouga is there to make sure they are okay.

Tsukasa’s fingers bare harsh into the skin of his hips. It hurts. Much like the overstimulation he’s getting from the current thrusts. Yet, he doesn’t wish to stop. Senku leans into Hyouga, looks up at him with glazed eyes.

“I want your knot too, Hyouga.” Taking two knots at once was dangerous. It was a huge fetish and Senku has seen many videos of omega’s taking a double knot. A part of him wants this right now. He knew it was just a fleeting want, though. Because Tsukasa’s pheromones are telling him to just submit and bare his neck to him already.

Hyouga laughs light, watching him cry out in ecstasy as he came again, squirting up along his own chest.

“Senku, you know how impossible that is,” he glances to Tsukasa who is panting rapidly, thrusting his hips deep with in him one last time before smiling so loving and careful. Senku gasps, writhes, and twitches in his place.

Tsukasa was knotting him finally. Senku came again- he seemed to always orgasm at the stretch— and moans low to his alphas.

“You’re so good, my omega.” Tsukasa smiles and runs a hand down his body.

Senku is panting hard. His chest rises and falls and he finds Hyouga’s hand to grip onto for some kind of grounding.

“Alpha~” he cant help but moan again to them.

He closes his eyes and Hyouga knew that was the end for his consciousness. He looks to the joy filled Tsukasa. He is holding Senku by the hips still. His legs are limp around the alpha. Hyouga trusts Tsukasa, just not his hormones. As someone who was easily taken over by them, he knew how hard it was to resist what some would call instinct and what he called a curse.

“Why don’t the two of us rest too, it’s been a long evening.” He combs a free hand through the omega’s hair. Tsukasa looks to him like he’s forgotten Hyouga was even there. But he agrees. They move to a comfortable position. Hyouga pulls the blanket over them and sighs. Just a few more days.

AΩΑ

Light filters through the room. Birds sing outside and Senku lay in a familiar place between his alphas. It’s somewhat more cramped. Tsukasa’s bed is slightly smaller than his own. But that is no problem because they are pressed firm together in this moment. The air smells like sex and sweat. Senku feels his hair being combed through and let’s his eyes half open to look at Hyouga, who’s facing him. Tsukasa’s arm is wrapped tight and protective around his middle. Senku smiles and feels warm tingles run through him. Tsukasa had unknotted sometime during the night.

Hyouga looks down at him. He smiles and leans down to press a kiss to his lips. Senku smiles and kisses him back. Hyouga was always nice to kiss in the mornings. He had missed it yesterday.

“I need to take a shower, I have to go teach my classes in an hour and a half.” Hyouga plays with a strand of Senku’s hair.

Senku forgotten that because Tsukasa wasn’t an omega, Hyouga can’t just call off his classes. Plus it was an important time of the year for the kudayari community. It sucks but he understands. After all, Senku would have to return to work tomorrow himself. Today he had called in, promising himself he would go back tomorrow. He was sure everyone would know his alpha was absolutely enamored with him tomorrow. Senku is happy with this revelation. He normally smells like them, but tomorrow it’d be pretty evident. Chrome would have to endure it too. He knew that alpha would want to tease him but then get cold feet about it.

Hyouga quietly leaves the bed to go to the bathroom attached to Tsukasa’s room. The master bath was nice to use. He had used it once himself just to make Tsukasa smell him in there.

Hyouga closes the door with a _click_ and Senku settles back into his comfort. That is, until he hears a low hum in his hair. Tsukasa is awake and he feels him pressing against his back.

“Morni- _oomph_ ”

Senku was turned over onto his back. The alpha hovers over him, keeping his legs open by being between them.

“Not even telling me good morning?” Senku feels his heart start to speed up. Tsukasa feels him up, fingers running across his exposed torso. Senku arches his body into the touch. It was rough and greedy, eating his goosebumps and shivers up like candy. “Tsukasa?” The alpha looks up at him. His eyes are blown wide, mouth partially open. Senku swallows thick. His own mouth is dry and he feels his slick starting to slide out of him. The pheromone is thick in the air.

Tsukasa lifts his hips and enters him without warning and he gasps. There’s not enough slick sufficient to help him. Not after all he had went through last night. He grabs desperate at the sheets and moans.

“T-Tsukasa it hurts.” His heart is in his ears. Tsukasa had a hard grip on him. Pushing in an out of him terribly. Senku shakes his head. This wasn’t Tsukasa. It was his alpha hormones high jacking his motor functioning. It hurts- and not in a good way like yesterday. Hyouga is somewhere but in the moment of panic Senku forgets this. It’s clear the alpha on him has no intentions of stopping.

The omega throws his hand to strike his alpha across the face but it’s no use. He grabs both of his wrists, pining him to the bed and pushing desperately into him. Using him, forcing him to submit his body. Senku opens his mouth but no words come out as a growl slips into his ears.

_Tsukasa- stop stop-_

Tears form in his eyes. He hasn’t been this helpless in such a long time. He tries looking into those blown pupils again but there is no warmth. No love. Nothing but desire. Nothing but intimidation and _alpha_.

So he takes it. Let’s the alpha press deep inside him and shoot his seed again. There was nothing he could possibly do when even his voice wouldn’t leave him.

Tsukasa‘s hair hides the two of them. The thrusting doesn’t stop. Tsukasa keeps it up as long as he can- ironically like last night. When he was sober and in love and warm.  
Tsukasa looks at him like he’s the tastiest thing in the world. His hormones going absolutely wild with each thrust. Senku’s submission was welcomed greatly. There is no control.

When he knots Senku, cum leaks from the omega’s own neglected cock. It’s not hard. Senku always did manage to cum when knotted. For once he hates this fact. The omega whimpers and the alpha low growls again at him. Tsukasa stares at where their bodies collide. Eyes trail up that trembling torso and straight to the omega’s neck.

Senku has it barred for him. His head was tilted as far as it could go. All in submission to him. The omega in him had finally taken over in response. And all Senku wanted to do was cry and hide. This was just like the first heat he’d had. Like then, in his mind it was his fault.

Tsukasa looks at his open neck, hungry. Mouth watering. Senku was his. That’s what his mind says to him. He can feel the tension from Senku’s wrist straining. Leaning down far and close to his neck he runs his tongue against it.

Tsukasa opens his mouth wide, ready to make his claim, but his head his jerked back hard by his hair before he can clamp down. He growls and glares, looking to the offender and seeing a sea of blue fire.

Hyouga stands, hair half damp and towel around his waist. Glaring knives into the rutting alpha.

“ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” It’s obvious he wants to do more than jerk his head back. But Tsukasa is very obviously knotted into Senku and he doesn’t want to hurt the omega.

Hyouga grips his hair tighter, forcing him to look at him again. “Tsukasa, _stop_ you’re _hurting him._ ”

The alpha glances down at the omega who is still waiting to be claimed. His face is red and squinted together, lines of tears crossing down his cheeks. Whole body trembling as his hands were balled up in anticipation.

Steadily, the alpha is waking up from his hormone filled daze. He looks to Hyouga again. Eyes filling to the brim with his own tears.

Senku was ready to be marked. Ready to be claimed forcefully. All his mind wants is for Tsukasa to stop. To go back the way he was supposed to be. And if that meant being claimed, he was ready. The alpha realizes this quick and he begins to shake. He lets his wrists go.

“Senku- Senku I’m so sorry.” His throat is dry and he chokes on his words. Senku is trembling still. Chest rising and falling rapidly as his tears soak into the sheets. The omega’s arms stay in the same place they had been pinned. Tsukasa gently moves hair out of his face from where it had fallen to cover his eyes.

“A-alpha?” It’s a quiet whisper Tsukasa has never heard before. It’s almost like a fourth person had entered the room just to say it. But it was Senku’s meek voice reaching out to him. Questioning if everything was okay.

“No- no it’s just Tsukasa, Hyouga too.” Tsukasa can hardly look him in the eyes.

Senku glances and sees the other alpha. He takes a deep breath and relaxes against the sheets. He moves his arms to his side and breaths out, unable to speak properly but trying anyways.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

Tsukasa wails, leaning down onto him, wrapping his arms around his back. Typically he wasn’t like this. Affectionate, yes, but down right emotional, no. He holds him close, a million apologies leaving him. Senku holds onto his head and holds him back in turn. His eyes meet with Hyouga’s and he comforts him there. Tsukasa had went too far. He had underestimated how much control Tsukasa would have the morning after. Now Senku was paying for it.

Tsukasa forced himself to unknot as quick as possible. Senku doesn’t deserve to have to keep something so violent and forceful in him despite telling him that he could stay inside. Hyouga slides back into bed with them for awhile, waiting for them to part so he could take the omega somewhere else. It was obvious Senku was still shaken by the endeavor. Hyouga has to clean up the mess Tsukasa had made of him. He presses sweet nothings over his skin as he helps out all the seed inside of him in the shower. From a distance he can hear the other alpha wailing again.

Senku holds to the wall and trembles. He sighs out and tries to regain his own composure.

“I’m cancelling my classes.” He wants to stay here and make sure Senku is safe.

Senku laughs at him and shakes his head.  
“I think we’ll be fine, go on to your classes.” He turns around to kiss him.

“Senku I don’t know about this, he hurt you and-“ Senku presses a finger to his lips. They look into each other’s eyes a moment. Hyouga is worried for him, but Senku looks determined to deny him.

“Hurry and get ready or you’re gonna be late... I’ll finish here.” Senku looks at him awhile longer, stubborn. Reluctantly, Hyouga agrees. Not without pressing a loving kiss against his lips first.

Hyouga has a quick word with Tsukasa before he leaves. He knew the other hadn’t meant to do what he did. Still, his heart couldn’t handle seeing Senku in such a position. Tsukasa, too, had frightened him. Past his calm composure, Hyouga was afraid Tsukasa would lose it again. The look in his eyes before he leaves, though, tells him all he needs to know.

Tsukasa was a mess. He rubs at his eyes that faucet tears like someone had just died. And maybe that would be better. Because he can smell the omega scent on his bed. The pheromone submission still lingering within the thread. He didn’t mean to hurt Senku. He didn’t even know he had woken up until Hyouga had grabbed him.

Hyouga could deal with ruts better, he had to. But Tsukasa had never even been with an omega during rut. It had been fun last night. But now he can’t even look at the bathroom door. Hyouga had kissed him before leaving for his work. The feeling lingers on his lips. He gets up, needing to take a shower himself. He smells like sex, sweat, and alpha. He doesn’t want the pheromone dominance to run Senku off.

He uses the other shower. It’s smaller and he wishes it didn’t smell like Senku and Hyouga in there. But it does. He has to ignore the erection he gets from it. Ignores his rut almost completely.

He makes them breakfast in silence. It’s not until the smell of fluffy pancakes filled the apartment that Senku comes out of the room. He’s wearing a long shirt of Tsukasa’s. It was obvious he didn’t want to go to get clothes from his own room. Or leave the small nest he had created the night before. But his stomach compelled him greatly.

Tsukasa has his plate ready and waiting for him on the table. They don’t make eye contact when he himself sits.

“Hyo left?” Senku sounds like normal. It makes the alpha wince. How could he sound so normal when something so tragic has happened already?

“Yeah.”

The only thing that gets louder is the sound of metal silverware hitting their plates. The alpha doesn’t really feel like eating. The erection, still in his pants, won’t go away. He hates it. Hates what his stupid genes have done to him. What they’ve done to Senku, who’s doing his best to remain calm.

“About earlier, I-“

“You’ve already apologized enough.” Senku’s fork clanks against the plate harsh. The alpha looks up. Their eyes meet. He feels his heart racing. Those crimson orbs are trying so hard not to break. Of course he was afraid. But Senku is also strong. The strongest omega he’s ever known.

“It’s normal that I’m still shaken up.” Strong. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow if that’s what you’re so worried about.” The strongest omega he’s ever known.

“You don’t deserve that to happen to you Senku, I think you should go back to Taiju and Yuzuriha’s until this has past.” Tsukasa was it without looking at him. Senku was strong and stubborn as hell. He knew he was hurting over it. How wouldn’t he be? The words come out upset. Tsukasa doesn’t want his omega to leave. But he needs Senku somewhere where he’s unable to hurt him. He looks up to meet his eyes again. Senku looks hurt. Absolutely heartbroken at his words. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Senku is quiet. Everything in him wants to stay here with the rutting alpha.

“I won’t go.”

“Senku you have to-“

“I’m not a glass doll, Tsukasa, I won’t go.”

The pancakes have gone cold because of the conversation. It doesn’t matter, he wouldn’t have eaten the rest of them regardless. The end of his fork bends in his fist out of frustration.

“You wouldn’t do something like that to me Tsukasa, you would never hurt me.”

“But I _did_ hurt you!” He’s beginning to wonder if Senku has forgotten. “I hurt you just like you were hurt before, you trusted me Senku and I let you down.”

Senku shakes his head. “You had no control of your actions, none of us could have predicted that would happen- it was scary yes but it’ll be okay.”

“It’s not okay.” He slams his fist down on the table and Senku goes white, stiffening in his seat. “See? I’m doing it again... hurting you.” He rubs his temples, feeling exhausted and wanting to go back to sleep.

Senku swallows and nods, “well as I said I’m still... afraid.”

“I’m such an idiot Senku, that’s why you need to go until it’s over like you planned.” He’s worries of himself now. Was letting Hyouga go to work really a good idea?

“I’m here now though and I don’t want to leave,” Senku shifts in his seat, “why don’t you start by making it up to me instead of kicking me out?”

Tsukasa stares at him a moment, confused. What could he possibly mean? The alpha is afraid to get near him. Afraid to even touch him or he’d break. Senku had said he wasn’t made of glass before, yet Tsukasa couldn’t help but feel like a giant, looming hammer over him.

“Let’s just watch a movie today or something, together.” He lays his palm up and out to the other. “I trust you Tsukasa.”

“I... okay.” There was no point in arguing. If this is what he wanted, he was sure he’d do it to make it up to him.

AΩΑ

Senku liked horror movies. Actually, he likes picking out the errors in horror movies. Especially if they come from the west. They huddle together on the couch. Senku insists on being close. Tsukasa blames the hormones. Still, there is a nice warmth under a blanket there. The day is young and he’s certainly not used to watching movies so early. At least his chatterbox boyfriend would keep him entertained from the second less than horrific horror movie.

“Why would you split up? It makes no sense and only lessens your chance of survival unless everyone has a 100% grasp on the environment they’re headed to.” Senku crosses his arms in a huff. “Are you seeing this?”

“I’m seeing it.”

“I’m thinking the first group to meet their doom will be the less important ones- the three that went towards the cabin, too obvious.” Senku shifts and gets closer to him. He can’t tell why, but assumes it was Tsukasa’s hormones that weren’t receiving any attention doing it to him subconsciously. He wants to ask if he should just sit on his lap at this point. But there’s the hesitance stopping him.

Senku is remaining calm still. Like everything is as it should be. Perhaps Tsukasa should take a lesson from it.

“Ah commercial break, I’m gonna get a snack.” Senku is away from his side and stretching. He still doesn’t understand why he insisted on staying in his oversized t shirt. Tsukasa’s eyes travel along his svelt body. He’s so tiny in that shirt. Still, he knew what was under there. A small, flat stomach that had merely a hint of muscle and pudge. A cute naval with two beautiful hip bones decorating it from afar. Two cute, pink nipples that can almost distract you from his alluring collarbone. “You want anything?”

“W-what?” Tsukasa has forgotten the situation.

Senku rolls his eyes, “do you want a snack?”

“No... no I’m okay, thank you.”

Senku shrugs and leaves, only arriving moments later with a cup of yogurt. Tsukasa sees it and regrets not asking for a snack. Senku already knew he’d want some, though, and feeds him a scoop of it from his spoon to satiate his sudden desire.

“You’re too good to me.” The alpha licks his lips.

“I know.”

Tsukasa begins to relax. Perhaps they could move on like Senku wanted. Still, the fact of the morning remains and he still is unsure of how to take it. His mind focuses on the sounds from the TV. Distracting themselves only delayed the inevitable. Another talk.

Anxious about that, his mind swirls. He can’t stomach being next to Senku right now. His relaxation was over before it started. The omega was still being his usual self and Tsukasa doesn’t want him to force it. He briefly remembers Senku trying to hit him earlier, and wishes he would do it now. He wants to pay for what he did, but Senku is acting so unbothered.

The next time his eyes wander to the other, he notices his trembling hand. The yogurt is only half gone. But he’s still trying to get it out of the cup without letting it go or make any noise to alert him.

“Senku?”

The omega whimpers in response.

“Hey,” He sits up more to turn towards him. Senku is biting his lip desperately trying to keep himself composed. “What’s wrong?” He knew what was wrong. Senku isn’t fine at all.

“I want to touch you, but I...” Senku sighs and rubs his temples together, trying to calm his nerves, “I want to help you Tsukasa, but I’m afraid.”

“It’s okay if you’re afraid of me, there’s no way you can just-“

“No.”

Tsukasa looks shocked at his sudden sternness.

“I was afraid of you and was dealing with that... now I’m afraid that I’m not good enough.” It was obvious he hates even admitting his feelings like this. He places the cup on the coffee table, runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep inhale of air. “I’m not a good omega at all, actually, you’re my alpha— one of them anyways— and I can’t even please you good enough that you’ll lose control over it I-“ he pauses when a hand grazes his thigh. His hesitant eyes move up to Tsukasa’s pained ones.

“Senku, you’re not blaming yourself for what happened are you? No- hell no Senku that’s the most irrational thing you of all people could ever think.” Without thinking the alpha cups his face. Senku’s skin is warm. He flinched only a bit under the touch. “ _I love you_ for you, I don’t need you to be a housewife or a sex god, you’re perfect the way you are omega or not, you’re beyond _good enough_.”

Said omega has his mouth running dry. He closes his eyes and takes in the I love you. The touch. The sadness in Tsukasa’s every breath.

“I was the one who couldn’t control myself- I hurt you Senku, and I don’t want you to blame yourself for it, I’m not some alpha who expects you to be able to kill god, and I’m not the teacher who hurt you in the past.”

Senku swallows thick at his words and opens his eyes to see his alpha on the verge of tears.

“Tsukasa,” he reaches out, touches his face just as tender. He leans close until their lips press against each other. Soft and tender. It was like last night with more thought out into every movement. “I know you couldn’t help it, there’s nothing any of us could do.”

The alpha lets tears run down his face. Senku wipes them away with his thumb. Their lips press together again. When they part, Senku cuts the power to the TV. Tsukasa looks confused, but understands clearly when he softly pushed so he’s fully sitting back on the couch. Senku presses his body against him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not afraid anymore,” it was a half truth he whispers in the larger man’s ear. “You’re in a rut, and I want to help you still, just like I returned home to do.” He straddles Tsukasa, presses himself against the still hard cock in his pants.

“Because I love you too.”

Tsukasa opens his mouth but there is no words. Indeed, Senku was an extraordinarily exceptionally person. They press their lips together for a long time. Gently gliding them together, nibbling and sucking as if that was all they were meant to do. Tsukasa finally lets his hands touch Senku, who gasps from the contact.

He runs his hands under the too big shirt. Senku’s body was still in tact. He was not broken. Not like Tsukasa had thought he had made him.

Senku pushes the mane of glossy brunette hair back in order to see him better. Looks into his apologetic warm eyes and kisses him until Tsukasa finds his slick producing entrance.

It ruins their flow momentarily to get Tsukasa’s cock from his confining pants. Still, the alpha is hesitant. He looks unsure as Senku holds him to his hole. Senku smirks at him as he takes in the whole thing until he’s bottomed out on it. He adjusts himself, moans in Tsukasa’s ear as he moves his hips.

The alpha is reminded how badly he needs this. How desperate and horny his body was to breed. But he doesn’t do anything too forceful. Practicing self restraint for this stuff would be hard, but he would do it. Never again did he want to see the look of terror on Senku’s face.

He lets his hips move steady with Senku, who’s taken to holding him so close they may as well fuse. He feels good inside, producing a lot of slick to take him faster and deep.

“I want your knot.” Senku eventually pleads him. “I know you want to Tsukasa, you don’t have to be afraid.”

He’s panting hard, awfully close himself. Tsukasa wraps his arms around him and holds him close. There was no way he thought after this morning they could ever do something like this. Breathing hard while their pheromones stain the air with sex and need. Tsukasa presses his lips in a long held kiss to Senku’s neck. As Senku feels his knot forming, he slows, until he’s bottomed out on him and the knot is fully formed in him. Against Tsukasa, he shakes and whimpers out in pleasure. It’s beautiful and the alpha treasures his vulnerability.

They let their heart rates steady as Tsukasa orgasms in him. Letting out the load that was going nowhere. Senku is resting his eyes and letting the sensation wash over him. Sweat dips down his back a bit. The shirt clings to him, hot.

Tsukasa pets through his hair, the terrible aggression growing in the back of his throat. He presses another kiss to the shell of Senku’s ear. “You’re simply amazing, my Senku.”

“Mmm sappy.” Senku half laughs but nuzzles into him.

Tsukasa chortles light. They’re quiet for awhile, enjoying the closeness. It’s not until Senku starts snoring that Tsukasa notices he’s asleep.

He nudged his head with his own, adjusts them a little and sighs. There would be no sleep for him. Too afraid to lose himself to the monster that hurt his lover. The one who so sweetly came home by accident and then came in anyways. Senku was his, and he doesn’t need a claim to feel it.

AΩΑ

Hyouga comes home early. He’s concerned over his lovers but is relieved to find them close together. He pressed a kiss to Senku’s lips and Tsukasa’s soon after. As stressed as he’d been all day about it, he is happy when Senku rouses and tells him what happened clearly, without stuttering as the rutting alpha would.

He’s still knotted into him, and is relieved when Hyouga has already bought things to make dinner.

Hyouga makes dinner and watches them from the kitchen space. Tsukasa is nuzzling Senku, who’s become quite fussy but is still compliant with where he’s being knotted on the sofa. He knew it’d be awkward here and there, and he’d have to teach Tsukasa a thing or two. But everything would be alright. They’re in love, and would work through it as stubborn as they all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it’s been awhile right? Well here’s chapter 4! ^^;;; it was fun to write. I love them all so much and didn’t want to have a sad ending to the chapter. Poor Senku... he’ll have to call Yuzu and Taiju and apologize profusely!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated 😍


	5. Blessing and curses don’t mean a thing when you’re in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome reveals that Senku could totally be pregnant! Senku doesn’t want that. And he’s afraid and conflicted on the subject at all. His alphas are the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag update- pseudocyesis has been added. So if that triggers you feel free to skip this chapter. Also the tag is a spoiler for the chapter but I didn’t want to give it away... but I care about people who may be affected by this. ❤️

It’s a few weeks after the incident. Tsukasa’s rut has passed. Senku is still scent neutralizing the sofa everyday before sitting on it.

Hyouga watches him in amusement from the kitchen, flipping through the pages of a magazine. He can’t help but grin as Senku sprays, sniffs, then sprays again. After Tsukasa’s rut, he had changed a little bit. Senku would wake them up some days by nuzzling them gently whether he noticed or not. He made a nest almost every night, fixing it up in a way to coax the other two to join him. Engaged in having sex with them normally.

But he was still Senku, and Hyouga loves that. It’s not until he sees the omega give up and put a blanket over where he wants to sit that he comments.

“What are you doing?”

“The cushions are starting to smell weird, we need a new sofa or something.” Senku stretches before pulling out his phone. He probably wanted to read a newly published science article or something comfortably.

“Weird?”

The omega nods but doesn’t explain further. Hyouga leaves his space to go sit by him. He wants to see exactly what he meant by weird. The last time he’d checked, the sofa smelled perfectly fine.

When he sits next to the omega he freezes. It wasn’t the scent of the sofa or blanket that caught his attention. Rather, it was Senku himself. The scent was alluring and he can’t help but lean over to him and take a deep breath.

Typically, Senku smells like the after scent of lemon Lysol and warm chestnuts. But today he smells of spring. Fresh water and honey dew that coaxes the fresh scent from blooming flowers. The smell of submission wafts off of him too. The expected smell of his dynamic nature. Everything mixed together is a little overwhelming. A little intoxicating.

“Don’t you smell it?” Senku looks to him.

Hyouga stares at him a moment before realizing what it was he was talking about.

“No I...” he sniffs the back cushion of the sofa, “it doesn’t smell like anything, you put seven layers of neutralizer spray on over it.”

Senku huffs and then squints at him a moment. It’s obvious he almost doesn’t believe him but accepts the answer as honest.

“Are you using a new shampoo or something?” Hyouga asks.

“No, Why?”

“Because it’s _you_ who smells different.”

Senku gives him an incredulous look. As if he has asked how to screw in an lightbulb. “How does it smell?”

“Smells like I wanna protect you.” He leans close to Senku. He lets his arm fall over Senku’s shoulders in order to pull him closer. “Smells good.”

“Then don’t think about it too much, probably just my body getting ready for next months heat or something.” Senku complies to get closer to him, nuzzling his head against his chest.

“Is Tsukasa still in that video conference?” It was obvious that he was, but he’d still ask as if Hyouga knew.

“Nope, got another hour before he comes to rejoin civilization,” Hyouga plays with his hair and looks at what he’s reading.

**Space Plasma: How we can harness and use it as a resource**

He doesn’t follow along with the text. Rather, he watches Senku’s reaction to it. He’s bored. Hyouga wonders if he wanted to read this at all, or if someone had sent it to him and he’s reading it so he won’t be lost on conversation. The alpha wonders if it’s Chrome, Senku’s interesting co worker who had sent it to him. He wonders if he should ask. But he doesn’t. Instead he presses his nose to the other. Loving the scent that the omega was producing.

Senku’s phone buzzes in his hand and a message pops down from the top of the screen. The sender is just in his contacts as an Ox emoji. He’s sure this means Taiju. Senku happily clicks away from the article to see the full image. But before that his phone buzzes a few more times from the continuous text stream. The picture loads and it’s a little blurry but still recognizable. It’s a pregnancy test. Two red lines showing.

Hyouga is speechless. He wouldn’t even be able to get a word in because Taiju is calling him immediately.

“Congratulations, big oaf.” Senku is smiling from ear to ear and he can hear Taiju sobbing.

“Congratulations.” Hyouga says too, despite that he knew the beta couldn’t hear him.

“Calm down calm down, yes I’ll help make sure it’s okay- yes- give the phone to Yuzuriha you’re hyperventilating idiot!” He stands up. Hyouga pouts at the sudden loss of warmth but he knew it couldn’t be helped. He’s happy for the couple. Of course they’d turn to Senku to talk to first. He was the third of their three musketeers.

After letting Yuzuriha talk to him a few minutes, pacing about the apartment, Senku stands in front of Hyouga with a wide grin on his face. “Guess I’m gonna be a god father.”

“I’ll tell Tsukasa then.” Hyouga can’t help but let himself smile too. Taiju and Yuzuriha have been together since secondary school, and it’s amazing news. Even if they were in love with Senku, they were all close friends.

AΩΑ

“Congratulations.” Chrome and Senku are in the lab. The alpha gently bumps hips with his omega friend, making him raise a brow.

Senku wonders if he had heard the news about him being a godfather. Which would be odd, because Chrome doesn’t exactly know Taiju and Yuzuriha. Not only that but he hadn’t even mentioned it once the past week.

Pulling his head away from the microscope he was using, he turns his head to him. “Congratulations?”

Chrome pauses and stares at him a him. He laughs for a second and raises his brow back.

“Yeah, uh, _congratulations_ , you’re not one to just come out and tell me what’s going on, but it’s kind of hard to ignore your biology Senku,” Chrome puts a hand on his hip and grins, “You have been acting pretty strange lately, avoiding me and the other alphas in the lab outside of work talk, getting home as quick as possible, I was worried your partners were becoming controlling or something, but it all makes sense now!”

“Ummm?” Senku shifts back as the alpha steps closer. Chrome makes a point to take a deep breath in towards him.

“My little sister smelled the same way when she was pregnant, you can’t hide it from me Senku, soooo- _congratulations_!” His smile doesn’t stay for long. They gaze into each other’s eyes and as Senku’s expression started to deepen into shock so did Chrome’s.

“Wait- don’t tell me- you didn’t know!” Sweat forms on his brow, “Senku you’re a scientist!”

Senku shakes his head. “That’s such a ridiculous notion Chrome! It doesn’t make sense at all! A little TMI here but me having a pregnancy is _impossible_.”

“Impossible? Your alpha just had a rut weeks ago that you helped him with right? Sound pretty possible to me!” He realizes he’s stepped on a boundary, because Senku has forgotten about the bacteria he was observing. Instead he puts his hands to his head and looks around, trying to think.

“No Chrome you don’t understand, my uterus was damaged when I was young- even reconstruction couldn’t fix it!” They never did do a full hysterectomy for him because he was so young. According to his omega specialist pediatrician his uterus would never recover or develop properly. They couldn’t remove it because he had just presented as well. If he is now pregnant then his uterus could have been steadily healing all of these years. And as much as he’d like to blame it on work, he doesn’t get regular check ups because he likes to avoid thinking about his supposed to be non existent baby maker.

“Senku?” Chrome snaps him from his panicked thoughts.

The omega looks at him, fear across those crimson eyes. His stomach collapses inside him and he runs to the nearest thing to vomit in. The yellow hazard bin thunks against the wall. The coffee and dessert cakes he’d eaten earlier run up his throat like a blade. There’s a hand on his back and he curses all of biology that it’s comforting. Chrome is apologizing. The omega coughs a few times, panting.

“Chrome there’s no way,” his voice his raspy. There are tears in his eyes and he looks up to the other who is biting his lip in guilt.  
They’re quiet for a minute. Senku wipes the excess stomach acid from his mouth and removes his gloves.

“I need some fresh air, you okay to stay here by yourself? The solution has already been added to that sample so there’s not much more to do than put it on the shelf.”

“Uh, yeah sure I’m fine.. are you gonna be okay man? Listen I didn’t mean to-“

“I’m fine,” Senku cuts him off, “the thought of being pregnant all of a sudden made my heart rate spike a little too fast, I just need a moment to calm myself, that’s all.” A logical excuse for his real anxiety and worry about the situation. “I’ll be back in ten.”

AΩΑ

Senku ends up on Taiju and Yuzuriha’s doorstep after work. He left earlier than usual. The chill of winter bites at his heels and he breaths deep. If he’s pregnant- which there is no way he can be- but if he is he wants to confirm it here. Chrome had said that he had a smell. He wants to know it himself. Perhaps seeing his friends could ease his worries. Or not.

“Senku?” Yuzuriha opens the door and stands aside to let him in. “You’re here unexpectedly?” She sounds happy about it though.

“Yuzuriha.” Senku looks to her and she looks back in confusion. He’s not even moved to take off his shoes even though she has closed the door.

Senku smells the air deep from her and within the home. Yes, it was different. Like daffodils and soft fluff, something warm that doesn’t need to be tainted. Something you can’t help but want to protect.

It doesn’t take the girl long to figure out what it is. He’s opening his mouth to say “I think I’m pregnant” but she already has him in a hug. It’s not something he’s ever been too comfortable with. But feeling another body next to his to confirm that, yes, this is real, gives him some sort of peace and anxiety at the same time. Yuzuriha knew he doesn’t want this. And she’s holding onto him so he won’t lose himself.

“Senku I don’t know what to say, I never thought you could...”

“I still think it’s ten billion percent unlikely,” he admits, “but I can’t help but keep thinking..” Of the unknown.

“You’ve already made a doctor’s appointment?”

“Yes.”

“Have you told Tsukasa and Hyouga?”

Senku is quiet and she looks distressed. “You haven’t said anything?”

“Don’t he so dramatic I’ve only found out today at work.”

“An alpha?”

He nods and she laughs and shakes her head. She lays a hand over her own stomach. She was ecstatic for the future. For her child to grow and live and be happy. But Senku wasn’t her. She knew he doesn’t care for children for himself. That it’s never been on his bucket list. Well, until now they both thought that it probably couldn’t be.

“What if you are Senku?”

He looks down to his own stomach. Laying a hand over where his broken uterus should be he sighs and shakes his head. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Yuzuriha swallows thick and nods. “I’ll support you no matter what.” She lay her hand over his.

“Thanks.” He breaths deep. They stay there a moment and he looks down in shame.

How could he come into a home so happy to have a child and feel disdain for one. Still, this is Taiju and Yuzuriha he is coming to. Taiju would be home within the hour, so Senku decides to stay until then.

Yuzuriha makes them tea. The clock ticks by and Yuzuriha is telling Senku about her signs.

“I really didn’t expect it- my heat wasn’t as long as usual so I didn’t even think it was possible.” They hadn’t been exactly trying for a baby, but they hadn’t been preventing of it either.

“I had the morning sickness- still do, certain smells give me a headache and make me want to vomit, I heard male omegas actually have it easier when it comes to symptoms- is that true?”

“Not everytime, there are outliers but the recorded averages they do have an easier time with the symptoms...” which is another reason he never noticed. He sighs and scratches at the table.

Yuzuriha tried to brighten the mood again and smiles, “when I bought the test I thought Taiju was going to have a heart attack,” she giggles, “but the result was what I expected- he was over the moon.”

Senku laughs and nods, “I remember from his call- I couldn’t hear him over the yelling and the sobbing.” Taiju had sounded so ecstatic then. He wasn’t looking too for award to hearing him yell now. Hell, he’d probably pull out the test itself to show him. They were those type of people. Senku thinks to himself a moment before looking up at the other omega who was pouring their cups carefully.

“By any chance did you buy a two pack?”

She looks at him a moment, like she hadn’t even thought of it. She nods slow.  
“It’s under the bathroom sink if you want to use it.”

So of course the omega does. Almost right away. How could he not? Senku hadn’t even thought of taking an at home test. Well, he had, but he trusts the doctors more. He’s in the bathroom for like feels like an eternity. Simple tests like these are easy to use. You take the cap off, pee a few seconds, reapply the cap, and wait around. Lucky for him the norm is now to have ones designed in unisex form to divert from market discrimination.

He’s not pleased to see the second line appear. It comes mocking him. Appearing so faint he wishes he was tricking himself. He hears Taiju entering the home. Senku’s face is ruining with tears he doesn’t want to acknowledge. What would he tell his alphas if this test is correct? Which, there’s a high percent it is. And he’s sure it is. But the doctor is the only way to know it’s real for sure.

Senku wipes at his eyes. How do Tsukasa and Hyouga feel about children? Tsukasa practically raised his little sister so he knew he was at least good with kids. Would they want to keep it? For a fleeting second Senku wonders if he shouldn’t tell them. If there was a baby he could simply terminate and never have to tell-

Senku lurches over the toilet. Nothing but saliva comes from his mouth. No. He couldn’t lie to his alphas like that. They deserved the truth from him after all.

“Senku!” He hears Taiju call, “you better have some serious bowel issues in there man!”

Ah, he really is taking too long isn’t he? He wipes at his tears. Breaths deep and glances down at the test still shaking in his hand.

Senku takes the test and buried it beneath wrappers and tissue in their trash can. If they’re observant they’ll definitely see it later. Hopefully, though, they wouldn’t ask any questions.

“Hey.” Taiju comes in for a hug when Senku returns to the living area. Typically he comes in aggressive and Senku braces himself for it. Instead it’s soft. Comforting. His scent is warm and familiar and smells exactly the same as it always has. Senku sighs uncontrollably into him. For once he hugs him back, if only a little. Just like Yuzuriha had earlier, he would allow this.

“Sorry to be so gross and mushy like this,” the beta laughs knowing what Senku would think of his next few words, “whatever happens I’m here for you one hundred percent.”

Senku pulls away and glances back to Yuzuriha. She looks at him apologetically. She had went ahead and explained why Senku was here. “Thanks big oaf, I didn’t have one millimeter of doubt about it.”

“You should stay over,” Yuzuriha suggests, dismissing that Senku hadn’t left the bathroom with the pregnancy test. “We can have a sleep over like old times... to get your mind off of it, and tell Tsukasa and Hyouga we dragged you here.”

“Why would we lie to them?” Taiju doesn’t seem to like that idea at all and Senku shakes his head.

“No, I need to go home... my alphas are waiting after all, and there’s no point in postponing the inevitable” he understood Yuzuriha has the best intentions at heart. But he wants to rip the bandaid off as quick as possible.

“That’s like you to say,” the beta smiles and shifts toward Yuzuriha. “Tsukasa and Hyouga would be upset if we lied to them too.” She smiles at him in amusement. Perhaps the suggestion did step on some boundaries.

Senku doesn’t want to say a word about the test that’s at the bottom of their bathroom trash can. The sweet scent of tea is now something foul on his tongue. The only part of him working right now was probably his legs that told him to keep moving forward. Senku swallows thick, unexcited by his own thoughts.

“I’ll be going then...”

AΩΑ

Senku returns home late. It’s not uncommon for him to stay late at work. But his tardiness wasn’t due to any mind enrapturing task. It was due to someone messing up and him having to fix it. No, he had left work early. Stayed at Yuzuriha and Taiju’s place for a bit. And then he sat in a park for hours doing research.

How could this happen to him, he wondered. There was no way he could be pregnant. Not unless his body had healed. And he prays it to not be true. His body was messed up as it was, and due to known research having a baby in a damaged body would hurt him. Hell, he’s sure it could even kill him.

The at home test had scared him senseless. He trusts in science. And accessible science at that. But for once he doesn’t want to put his faith in it. Please, he begs the world, please let it not be true.

He swallows thick, anxious as he enters the apartment. The smell of warm curry wafts through the hall. It is Hyouga’s night, and he is sure he was expecting Senku home much sooner. They’d probably already eaten without him. It doesn’t matter because the omega is unsure if he can keep anything down after all.

“I’m home,” he calls.

Entering the living room he sees his two alphas sitting on the sofa. Hyouga lazily lounging on top of Tsukasa. He looks on the verge of falling asleep while the fighter watches whatever is on TV.

Tsukasa has his hair done up in a ponytail. It has started to fall and become undone. He must’ve been the one to clean afterwards. This is a sight Senku wishes he could come home to and plop on one of their laps and rest his head after a long day of work. A normal arrival home. Not one where he was jittery and fidgeting, counting on the pads of his thumb subconsciously to ease his nerves.

Tsukasa shifts and looks back at him. Their eyes meet.

They stun him in his place. They’re so warm and fond he doesn’t know how to break the news to them. He holds himself as the words ‘welcome home’, come from Tsukasa.

He had been waiting all evening to see their little omega boyfriend. And now seeing him fills his cheeks with warmth that bore guilt into Senku.

If he is pregnant. It was definitely Tsukasa’s. The thought drops in his stomach.

“Are you alright?” Hyouga is awake now, peering over the back of the sofa to look at him.

“This is gonna sound crazy... but there’s a small possibility that I’m pregnant.” A huge possibility. But if it’s simply to keep himself sane, he won’t mention it. He can’t.

The two alphas stare at him in stunned silence. He can do nothing but stare at the ground. Seeing their faces would only hurt. He doesn’t know if they’ll be surprised or happy or what. But Senku isn’t happy about it at all. He doesn’t want a baby.

“Why do you say that?” Tsukasa has turned off the TV. The silence is deafening to him as he has to explain.

“Well, you had your rut a few weeks ago, and here I am three weeks later, smelling things different, acting different towards my colleagues, my scent has changed too...” he shifts, continuing on to explain the situation that happened earlier with Chrome and then Yuzuriha.

“Don’t you smell it?” He asks, “the difference?”

“Like I want to protect you... ten times more than usual.” Tsukasa nods and swallows thick. Hyouga sits up.

“I’m not supposed to be able to have kids.” He crosses his arms to hold himself. “It’s been a clear impossibility.” He trembles and feels the bile rising in his throat. He hates this. Hates the feeling of guilt and fear.

“Senku, come here.” Hyouga scoots over and pats the space in between them.

The omega moves without thinking. If he’s ever wanted or needed comfort- reassurance from anyone it was now. Sitting between them is good, nice. The sofa still smells like stinky rut sweat and cum to him, but it’s drowned out by the scent of his alphas. Bamboo, fresh lavender, a rose garden after a spring shower. Their scents mix around him. Senku tried to relax against the sofa.

“I’ve already booked an appointment for tomorrow, to see.” He had done so before taking the test too, so he doesn’t want to rely on the damn stick.

Tsukasa puts his arm over him, playing with strands of his hair. “Do you need us to go with you?”

Hyouga finds his hand and puts it in his own. “I can call off classes, it’s not problem at all.”

Taking a deep breath Senku shakes his head and tries to relax again. Somehow, they were making him more nervous. Or perhaps it was just him overthinking things.

“There’s no need, I can go by myself.”

“And what if you are pregnant?” Hyouga rubs circles into the back of his hand.

Senku hadn’t really wanted to think that far. Well, he had- but if the doctor confirms that he is...

He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t even want to carry it. His body is uncomfortable with that idea and yet it still makes him do and be perceived these ways. He shakes his head.

“I don’t want a kid,” or at least not now. He always assumed maybe one day he’d adopt. Just like his dear father had. And until he’s sure he wants one at all, he doesn’t want one.

Tsukasa’s scent fills his nose. He looks up. The alpha has shifted closer, if only a bit towards him. He hasn’t said anything. But the look of sorrow in his eyes is all he needs to see. Of course he’d be. It was his hypothetical child they were talking about. His and Senku’s... the thought brings color to the omega’s cheeks.

“I can’t help but hate to hear it,” Tsukasa sighs and closes his eyes. Tight. Tighter. Then he opens them to look back at Senku’s worried own.

Hyouga presses a kiss to his palm. “It’s your decision no matter what.”

It suddenly feels awkward for Senku, and he doesn't enjoy it. He doesn't know if they're okay with him keeping it or not. Hell, he doesn't even want to think about that when he's not even for certain that he is pregnant. Well, ten billion percent sure at least.

He pulls away from them, standing up and trying not to look back at either of them. "I smell curry." He needs to get out of the conversation. Do something else. Or else frustration would catch up with him.

Eating now was better than letting the nauseous feeling grow in his stomach. It's yellow curry, a non traditional recipe Hyouga makes on special occasions. Senku is confused, what occasion could it be? He hears the angry murmured debate between the two alpha's from the not so far away kitchen.

He mixed his plate together, taking a bite and hating how it tastes different. It isn't bad, but he knew that the change was his body. How had he not noticed? Had it been so obvious that he missed it entirely? He sighs around his spoon. Glancing back into the living room he saw that his alpha's are no longer speaking. Rather, they're blatantly ignoring each other.

Tsukasa wants a baby? Does Hyouga? Was he putting up a front for him? He doesn't even know now. He only eats half his plate. The tiredness was setting in now. He doesn't announce he's retiring. He doesn't have the heart to speak to his alpha's now.

Before his body can get comfortable on his bed, he is asleep.

The alpha's who sit on the sofa notice he's gone when they don't see him return from eating.

"We're supposed to be here for him." Hyouga stands up.

"I never said I wasn't here for him." Tsukasa watches him, glaring with anger settling on his tongue.

Hyouga sighs and shakes his head, "he's upset with us."

"Things are complicated right now."

They are silent a moment. Their whisper fight coming back to mind. Tsukasa was justifying his words to the silver haired alpha then. Trying to explain why he had said them without speaking too loud. He doesn’t want to guilt Senku. And they shouldn't be making decisions for Senku. Yet Tsukasa had expressed his unhappiness with the situation. How Senku didn't want a child if he was pregnant. It was Tsukasa's, how could the alpha not want it?

Tsukasa glances over to the hall leading to their seperate rooms. He wants to go to him.

Hyouga lays a hand on the other alpha's head. "I don't want to fight about this."

"Would you not be happy to have a child with him? With me?"

Hyouga glares at him again but the genuine question makes him sigh. "It's not our place to be upset you know."

Tsukasa moves to stand as well. Hyouga's hand going back to his side. There was no denying they both felt torn.

"Let's go to bed."

"Tsukasa,"

They look at each other.

"I still love you."

Tsukasa's eyes scrunch. Like they were fighting back stupid tears that he doesn't want to shed. He nods and leans in to press a kiss to Hyouga's lips. "I love you too... let's go to bed."

AΩΑ

Senku lay on the faux leather patient seat anxiously. His doctor was away getting his test results. He squeezes his hands together and remembers the quiet of the morning. Roused by his lovers snoring that quickly quieted as he woke. Of course he scheduled it effective immediately. Why wouldn't he?

The alpha's had only kissed him goodbye and good luck. They all had busy days today- hell it was the middle of the week. The doctor had been very kind when pulling up his records, listened attentively when he had told her about his alpha boyfriends and Tsukasa's previous rut.

If he wasn't pregnant he would be happy, but that also meant that his alpha's would be disappointed. They knew each other all of their lives. It was surprising that they hadn't known Senku didn't want kids. Well, maybe, he still hadn't decided.

Or perhaps it was the pressure of performance. Senku had never been able to _perform_ like a proper omega would. This could, theoretically, be his chance to. His stomach swirls with anticipation.

The sweat on his palm gathers as he waits. The clock ticks by and it feels like forever- he should’ve counted the seconds- but the door to the room finally opens.

In walks the small beta girl. Her large round glasses on the tip of her nose being pushed upwards. She smiles at him. He doesn’t like it.

“Mr.Ishigami,” she begins as she looks down at her clip board and shuts the door quietly, “although your hormone levels have risen exponentially, and you have had sudden changes in your smell, as well as your own scent; you are not pregnant.”

Senku lets a breath go he didn’t know he was holding. In his mind it didn’t feel real. He had been working himself up to hear that he indeed _was_ pregnant. But now his anxiety is halted, still there, but stopped in the moment.

“Then, what about my symptoms?” He asks, confused, “is there something else wrong?”

“You informed me that you helped an alpha through his rut not to long ago correct?”

“My boyfriend Tsukasa, yes.”

“Because a pregnancy is impossible for your body to handle, there is no chance you can be pregnant- the tests have confirmed this- however, it does appear that what you’re experiencing is what we call a phantom pregnancy.”

“Phantom pregnancy?” That would make sense. The doctor doesn’t need to say more, but she continues anyways.

“Normally for an omega, it’s characterized by having many, if not all, symptoms of being pregnant- minus the fetus of course.”

“What about the positive at home test?”

She smiles soft at him, “the body is strange and can still produce the necessary hormones to create a positive on a test like that, I’m afraid.”

“You didn’t see anything in the ultrasound? The urine sample I gave did come back negative?” He knew the answers were no but he needs the reassurance.

“Your uterus is.. quite a sight on the ultrasound, I can do another and show you if you’d like.” She suggests, gesturing to the machine.

“No, no that’s quite alright.”

From her clipboard she slides out a few pamphlets. “I have a few psychologists who specialize in pseudocyesis I’d like you to see.. two of them also work with the type of trauma you experienced as a child, if you’re interested in seeing them.”

Senku takes the pamphlets out of kindness rather than actual interest. He looks down at them. He’s been to therapy before. For awhile. He hasn’t gone in god knows how long. And the antidepressants that were always hidden away in his night stand had held up just fine over the years. Senku thinks perhaps the doctor was thinking the same thing he was.

That his body’s past trauma was haunting itself. The alpha helped heat produced no fetus, so the rut must have. Senku shakes his head and sighs. He knew it wasn’t just his body acting on instinct.

“Thanks doctor Ruri, I appreciate you squeezing me in on such short notice.”

The woman smiles sweetly at him, “as your doctor, I must always make steps to ensure you’re at your best health.”

“Yeah,” Senku looks at the familiar looking pamphlets for very familiar therapists, it’s evident that he doesn’t wish to return to therapy yet, if ever. Even for this.

“I can help schedule an appointment with an on site professional if you would like to do that today,” she smiles, trying to be patient with him, “I can-“

“No, thank you.”

AΩΑ

“Yuzuriha.”

 _”Yes?”_ The yawn is from over the phone. It’s early so Senku isn’t surprised she has just woken up.

“I’m not pregnant.”

There’s a pause

_”You’re not?”_

“No. It wasn’t real.”

_”What?”_

“I had a phantom pregnancy, it wasn’t real.” Senku is glad no one else is in the waiting room bathroom to hear his voice tremble.

 _”Oh Senku,”_ another pause, _“but it’s good right? No baby, I mean.”_

“Yeah, it’s good.” Senku plays with his pocket that’s inside out. Usually he’d have a fit trying to get it back in, but the inner cloth is soft and he needs the distraction. “I just... wanted to let you know.”

_”Do you need to come over? I could come get you and we could-“_

“Sorry,” he sighs and squeezes his eyes shut tight, “I need to get home and... rest.”

Yuzuriha shifts on the other end, it sounds like she’s getting up. _”Alright Senku, whatever you need, but seriously if they don’t like it you can come and stay with us still it’s not a problem at all.”_

He smiles at that. Taiju and Yuzuriha were like family to him. They meant the world. They were starting a life together and he’d never want to impose on that. Still, the option being there is nice- even if he technically doesn’t need it.

“Thanks for everything.”

AΩΑ

Senku doesn’t enjoy his journey back home. He throws the pamphlets away when he is far enough from the clinic. It was like he is almost disappointed that he is not some miracle child.

A miracle child that would magically be able to have a baby after being repeatedly reminded that he, in fact, could not. Because he trusted the wrong teacher. Senku feels nauseous. He doesn’t have the strength to vomit. It would just remind him that he is not pregnant. Which he should be happy about. And he is.

By the time he is back at the apartment door, he is very sure that he’s actually sick. When he opens the door he’s expecting to be alone. In the apartment. Perhaps make a nest in one of his alphas beds to feel better. Safer.

He’s not expecting to see them in the kitchen preparing lunch. Very quiet and distant at that.

But when they see him the two seem to perk up.

“You guys are home?” The omega tilts his head.

The alphas nod in unison.

“I took the day off to make sure you were okay, I know you didn’t want company to the doctor- but I couldn’t just leave knowing you’d be back.” (With an answer). The unspoken part of the brunettes sentence makes Senku look to the floor.

“I did the same, I wanted to make sure you were home safe and sound.” Hyouga has to one up him. They were fighting after all.

The alphas have been here all morning, waiting for him to come home just to hear the news.

_Pseudocyesis_

_Phantom Preganancy_

It’s sweet and enduring, but Senku wishes they would’ve thought twice.

“Thanks, but you two really need to stop worrying,” he puts on a brave face, trying to deflect from the unease. He doesn’t want a baby. But he’s disappointed that he wont be having one after all. More than that... Tsukasa and Hyouga are expecting him to say he’s with child.

“I...” his words catch in his throat. He can’t do it after all. “Would the two of you be upset if.. we never had a child?”

They look at him quizzically. He won’t look up at them. Rather, he refuses. He doesn’t want to see their disappointment. Their dissatisfaction with a _defective omega._

“I would like to be with the two of you for a very long time, even in the short time we call forever; so I really need to know now if a baby is a must for our relationship to continue.” His slack hands turn into fists of anticipation. Despite that he asked a question he still feels his voice hitch as he continues to ramble out, “because if that’s the case then you’re going to feel very unfulfilled and unhappy in our relationship so-“

He’s quieted by their embrace. Squished between two large alphas almost makes him feel like a child. Their scents mix again and he loves it. Their air. Their aura. The way Tsukasa’s hand strokes along his back in comfort and Hyouga tangled in his hair to sooth him.

“I don’t need a child.”

“As long as I’m with the two of you I don’t need anything else.”

Their words run together at once. Their soft laughter of the awkwardness relaxes Senku truly for the first time in the last 24 hours. The omega lifts his head with a hand that guides it up. He’s looking into Tsukasa’s eyes. The brunette looks close to crying. And he was.

“I want to be with you in this short time we call forever, too,” he paused and looked to the other alpha, “with Hyo, too.”

The small tension that remains within the silver haired alpha’s body disappears slow. He relaxes onto the omega.

“I think we’re all in agreement then,” he rubs a strand of blond green hair between his thumb and forefinger. “It’s no problem if you don’t want the baby, then we don’t want it either.”

Senku lets his head rest against Hyouga’s chest. He listens to his calm, even heartbeat and wonders if luck was real how he got so lucky.

“Well, to tell you two the truth, I was never pregnant to begin with.”

The alphas raise their brows in surprise at this.

“Don’t act surprised, I didn’t come in yesterday and say I was ten billion percent pregnant... I still can’t get pregnant, just as I thought.” And somewhat hates despite that he didn’t want a baby.

“My body was... is going through phantom symptoms- probably triggered by your rut.” He smiles at the brunette who flushed over red.

“How are you feeling about that?” Hyouga asks, knowing Senku well.

“I.. not good, I don’t know, a part of me is disappointed.” He says in frustration. Tsukasa has crawled his hand up Senku’s shirt to caress his back. It sends shivers to trigger his goosebumps that flare over his arm.

“You have a right to feel that way.” He leans in and kisses him soft. It’s more relieving than their embrace. He hadn’t really kissed either of them since before last night. But now Tsukasa’s lips are pressed lovingly against his and he can’t help but to melt.

“It’s an illogical right.”

“Stop trying to make sense of human emotions, sometimes they’re just irrational.” Hyouga feels up his sides and he jerks, feeling tickled. “It’ll be okay, we’re right here for you.”

“You’re acting like I’m breaking down in a puddle of my own tears.” Senku grumbles but the attention is not unwelcome. He’s happy. His alphas were so sweet and sincere. Of course they were. How could he ever doubt that.

He presses a kiss to both of their jaw lines before wiggling out of the position that was going to turn more than PG13 soon if he hadn’t. “What’s for lunch?” He walks in and stars at the instant noodles in one counter and bowl of half dry cereal on the other. When they work together typically they wouldn’t eat a cave man’s lunch, but they obviously had been frustrated with each other.

Senku glances back to them to say something but his voice is cut short when he sees the alpha’s lips connected. It was cute, and an obvious make up kiss. So he looks away and smiles to himself.

Maybe, he thinks again, everything will work out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I’m mad at myself for letting this sit around for so long!!! Please forgib my dissatisfied brain!!! The process for chapters like this is hard TwT but I love this au so I can’t forget about it!!! Hopefully I’ll be able to get chapter 6 done sooner than two months later... since it’s pretty o////o but no spoilers on that~ teehee 
> 
> Senku was hard to write in this chapter cause I was trying to figure out how he’d feel. I love him and his alphas need to e beat with a shoe for making him feel so upset :’c but he’s happy in the end with them ☺️
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope you enjoyed this lots! I spent a lot of time editing it and rewriting things cause I just wasn’t satisfied for awhile so... :p anyways kudos and comments appreciated as always hehe >w< See you in the finale 👁


	6. The Ultimate Trust (The End)

Blankets upon blankets. Covering the large space in nothing but a mess of solids and patterns. Some blankets bundled up into make shift pillows. The area is walled in by many many pillows. Soft plush pillows that smell of sweet honey nectar and fabric softeners.

Senku is smoothing out a crinkle in one of the blankets before finding himself a small, thinner one to put over himself. The day had been quite curt in his opinion. And when he got the sudden urge to nest, he couldn’t help himself from dragging every pillow and blanket in the house into his room. He wants it to be more encased. Like a pillow fort would look. But he has nothing to stand sheets on with. So he makes due. Senku knew his alphas wouldn’t mind this. Well, they’d probably get a little mad but not be so when he made them come in the nest with him. 

In the nest he lays with a book, opening it to the last chapter he had been on. It was one he had borrowed from Chrome’s alpha mate Gen. A better understanding of the human psychology. It’s interesting. But his mind is restless. Despite that he wishes to stay within the warm nest, surrounded by his alpha’s scents, he must leave soon. Or maybe he'd skip out on his afternoon rocket research. Dr.X had published a new paper and sent it straight to him. But he could always get back to him later.

Tsukasa had to run errands while Hyouga had to go to the dojo for a few hours. He could’ve went with either one of them but his body wanted to stay wrapped up by them in nice sleep. 

His next heat isn’t due for two more weeks, so he knew there was no way to urge them home without exposing his genuine desire for them. While he doesn’t normally have to worry, he doesn’t like being too outward or it makes them mushy which makes his heart flutter too much. 

AΩΑ

“Chrome.”

“Yeah?” 

The alpha blinks at the omega at his door. It wasn’t often they hung out outside of work, but they were fairly good friends. 

“Who’s at the door?” The omega hears from inside. Scent wafts into him and his eyes widen. Rut and heat fusing together was a lot to handle at once. It’s almost addicting enough to pull him forward. But he stops himself, putting a hand over his nose. 

“Gen and Ryusui doing alright?”

Chrome seems to panic for a minute and closes the door, standing in front of it and looking around. 

“You can’t smell them can you? Oh god please tell me that’s not what led you here!”

Senku laughs and shakes his head. 

“No, not at all Chrome, I was bored and wanted to see what your pack was up to on a day like this- but as I can see... heh... you’re pretty busy.” 

Chrome flushed red, “Gen’s rut set off Ryusui’s heat, I’ve been taking care of them with Ukyo for a couple of days.”

Senku glances down to see that Chrome is biologically turned on as well.

“You have a good cologne then, I’m surprised I didn’t notice yesterday.”

Chrome sighs and nods, “well I do have name brand scent neutralizer.”

“Oh gee what a handy thing, glad someone was cool enough to invent such a thing.” They both laugh at that. Senku hadn’t quite invented it but he made it a hell of a lot better and easier to make. He only cares for the patent not so much of the marketing. 

“Sorry we cant entertain you right now,” Chrome grins and begins to tease, “unless you and your alphas are okay with you taking Gen’s knot.”

“That’d be a no, but I hope the four of you have fun.” He smirks. 

Chrome sighs and relaxes against the door. He looks tired and Senku wonders why he hadn’t called out of work. 

“You said you were bored?”

“Yeah, pretty much, and I know I’ll be alone for a awhile at home, I was in the neighborhood and thought ‘wonder if Chrome’s home’”

“You know it’s rude to come over uninvited, right?” Chrome blanks at how uncaring he sounded about this. 

Senku shrugs, “it’s not that rude, we’re friends.”

“And what if one of my pack members opened the door?”

“Under normal circumstances you know they’d invite me in.” Senku points out and Chrome rolls his eyes because he knew the omega was right. 

“I’ll get out of your hair then, don’t die on me yet Chrome, there’s a ton of work to get done tomorrow.” 

Chrome groans and leans his head against the door. “At least call next time!!!”

AΩΑ

Chrome had been with his mates for quite some time now. Hell, Senku could barely believe it had been two years he had been living with the alpha's now. They had all considered moving into Senku's room and having two guest rooms at some point, but they decided it best they all have their own personal spaces. The omega wonders how the rooms in Chrome's home worked out. Did they all pile in one room? Did they all have separate rooms or room with each other, divided up among them? Whatever the case, he is sure they too manage to sleep in the same bed together.

Senku remembers the interaction he had had just an hour ago with his friend. He had left to buy a few hygiene products from the store. The thought of Chrome’s lovers going through their respective cycles makes Senku wonder if that is why he had made his nest. Which he found himself laying in now. His phone playing some video about the latest nintendo game console. 

Slowly, as it were, he found himself drifting off to sleep from it. 

  
Tsukasa is the first to arrive home. He’d put the bags down in the living room and now stood at Senku’s open door. Watching the omega’s chest rise and fall with the sound of some gentle music that had auto played on his phone. 

He gazes around the room. 

“<i>Is this a nest or a maze</i>” He whispers as he steps into the room. He takes a deep breath as he approaches the bed turned nest. Senku’s not going into heat. Tsukasa knew some omegas made nests regardless of the month but it was never like Senku to do so. 

“Tsukasa.” The omega grumbles and reaches for him.

“Hey,” he laughs, “you stole my sheets.”

“Come n get em.” He pats the spot next to him. 

The alpha leans over the bed to him, pressing a kiss to his head. “I’d love to join you but I have stuff to do.”

Senku looks up to him with a frown and leans up so the alpha will kiss him. Their lips part and meet again and again in sweetness. That devilish sweet that Senku guides Tsukasa a little closer on the bed with. He shifts himself so he’s up on his knees now, holding the alpha’s face and using his other hand to feel over his broad, toned shoulders. 

“Tsukasa,” he whispers against his lips, “come in, please.” 

The alpha swallows thick. Of course coming near this nest was bound to get him in trouble. He breathes deep Senku’s air. The omega wants more from him. And he cannot help but indulge him. 

Tsukasa lets himself be pulled into the bed. Senku closes his phone and tosses it into the sea of blankets near the foot of the bed. 

The omega is quick to get Tsukasa to lay down. The alpha is surprised by the sudden boldness the omega got after waking up. 

“What’ve you been up to?” He whispers while Senku weakly dry humps at his leg. It was such a small movement he wouldn’t be able to tell without Senku’s hard on being pressed against him. 

“Nesting, thinking about you.” Senku smirks and presses his lips to Tsukasa’s neck. “I want to make this nest smell like us.”

“Well it seems you’re making quick work of that.” Tsukasa feels up the omega’s sides. 

Senku is being awfully affectionate and sweet. He’s not on his heat but Tsukasa can’t say he doesn’t like this kind of atmosphere. 

Senku slides down the alpha’s body. His tight jeans define his leg muscles so well. It makes Senku lick his lips. The omega unbuttons his pants, tugging them down and pulling them off of the alpha.

“Did I already make you real hard?”

“Yeah,” Tsukasa laughs and sits up on his elbows. He watches as Senku rubs him through his boxers. The absolute outline of his hard cock now in view. It’s nice, pleasurable to see the omega so enamored with what he’s doing. “So you were thinking about sucking me off?” 

He doesn’t expect Senku to be so sly when he replies with a “yeah, I was dreaming about it.” 

Which, Senku had been. The omega uncovers his erection, taking it in his hand and stroking him slow. Tsukasa bites his lip. Senku is so cute. He had no idea he’d get such a nice welcome home surprise. 

“Gonna make the bed smell like us?”

“Yeah.” Senku licks at the head, running his tongue in circles around the throbbing thing before taking it in his mouth. Tsukasa was a bit sweaty from walking to and from the store. But it doesn’t matter to Senku. He smells perfect. Like Tsukasa. Hallowing his cheeks as he sucked the length inwards, he glances up to his alpha. The man is watching him with loving eyes and rubbing his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You’re doing so good Senku,” he mumbles into a moan. The omega hasn’t let himself up yet to comment or make a remark himself. 

“That’s it, yes ,” he smells the slick Senku is surely producing and thinks it odd. Typically slick isn’t produced that much unless he’s in heat. But the fact that Senku is turned on enough to make so much has his cock is twitching in the omega’s mouth. 

Senku comes up off of his cock to grin at him. Still stroking him as he leans up to kiss, Senku tries to shimmy off the surely wet shorts and underwear he had on. They can be another piece of cloth in the nest. 

“You’re so eager.” Tsukasa whispers against his lips, “what’s gotten into you?” He feels his hot breath bellow into Senku’s own. 

“Want you,” Senku answers him, swinging his leg so he can position the alpha’s cock at his entrance. 

In the next breath he pushes it in, making the alpha groan at his tight heat. He himself whines Tsukasa’s name until he has the alpha fully inside of him. 

“Tsukasa,” he whispers to him, “you always feel so nice inside.”

He starts moving his hips, loving the squish as he does. Tsukasa lays back again, using only one of the solid white pillows to support his head. Senku grinds himself back feverishly onto his cock. The smell of sex wafts through the air and Senku can’t help but to moan into it. 

“Tsukasa, Tsukasa,” he chants while raising and lowering himself. Tsukasa holds onto his hips and smiles soft at him. 

“You’re in heat aren’t you?”

“No,” Senku shakes his head as he bounces. Every inch of Tsukasa filled out his insides so nice. He was in heaven just by touching the man below him. His fists bawl into the alpha’s black t shirt.

“Just want you, so bad, it hurts.” He whimpers. “Please more, Tsukasa.” 

The alpha indulges him again, taking his hips and pushing him down into a rough thrust of his own. Senku gasps and tries to keep up with the treatment. He feels sweat bead at his brow and whines loud. With pheromones beginning to pour off of him. Pheromones that pleases his alpha partner under him. 

Tsukasa feels heat boiling in his own abdomen as his cock is rubbed in all the right ways by Senku’s hole. He can’t help but to call the omega’s name too. 

“Right there.” The gasp is like a command to the alpha to go harder. 

A string of yes’s pour out of Senku’s mouth as he feels Tsukasa rubbing deep into him. Senku uses his legs to quicken the movements. The bed rocks against the wall and the springs squeak beneath them. He doesn’t care. 

The scent coming from his alpha is so wonderful. Such desire and passion and love for him. He holds onto Tsukasa’s shirt tight. 

“Senku if you keep this up- I’m- I’m going to-“

“Cum inside me Tsukasa,” he demands as his ass slaps against the skin of Tsukasa’s pelvis. “Make the nest smell like us.” 

The alpha came not a moment after him saying this. All that Senku had made bubble in his abdomen releasing into him. Senku moans as he feels it spilling into him. His body shakes because of how much energy he was exerting. Just for the alpha to cum inside of him. He continues bouncing, rutting on his cock seeking his own release. But no matter how much it tingles and sends electricity down his body he himself can not find it. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa squeezes his hips in an attempt to halt him, “you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Senku opens his eyes and looks down to him only to realize his view is tilted. His whole head is tilted to the side. Neck open to the air. He slows himself on the other's softening cock. 

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm pissed, everything feels so nice but I can't get off." He grinds his hips to prove his point. 

Tsukasa smiles and rubs circles into his hips. 

"Well I can't let you ride me like a horny beast all day."

"Why not?"

Ah, the cute softness that had attracted him into the bed was fading with the poor omega's frustrations. Tsukasa taps him upward, watching cum and slick string to his cock from the other's wanton hole. It clenches at the loss and Senku frowns. 

"I have to set up emails and meeting times with my sponsors, it has to get done by five." He laughs and presses a kiss to Senku's lips.

Senku kisses him back and knew that there was no getting the other to lay down again. Yet his instincts have him gripping onto the alpha's arm. 

"Come back when your done?" 

Tsukasa wants to ask what is going on with him and why he is acting in such an intimate way, but only nods. Although he knew after the emails he'd be cleaning and making dinner soon after. So unless Hyouga comes home there is not much else he can do for the poor omega. 

He sets the phone that has been tossed aside back on the bed. Picking up a blanket and wrapping it around the smaller, he presses a kiss to his head. 

"You, Hyouga and I can nest all night long okay?"

Senku nods and rolls up, not caring for the mess coming out of himself that he needs to clean. "Good, cause I didn't go through the trouble of making this nice nest for nothing."

"It's still more of a maze to me." Tsukasa teases him and grabs his skinny jeans. 

AΩΑ

When Hyouga returns from the dojo Tsukasa tells him that it is a 'nest day.'

"He's in early heat again?"

"No, I think he's just needy today."

"He's needy everyday." They laugh light and smile.

"So he's asleep?" 

Tsukasa nods. After sending what felt like a hundred personalized emails, he had checked up on Senku. He was covered in piles of blankets- clothes astray on the floor. He doesn't even think he cleaned himself up. 

"I don't suggest waking him up though, he's being a horny beast."

Hyouga laughs and stretches. "Well, it's not like I would mind."

"I'm worried there might be something wrong with him, cause you know he doesn't do things like this out of the blue." Tsukasa glances towards the hall leading to the younger man’s room. 

"I don't think there's much to worry about, he's an omega and even he has strong desires to do these things."

Tsukasa thinks over his words. It's true that omega's do have a knack for making nests. Some even made one everyday. But he can't help but worry about the other. If he spent too much time in there he'd surely be upset at himself. 

"He said he wants it to smell like us," he laughs, taking Hyouga's hand gently with his own, "I'm sure he would appreciate your presence as well." But like speaking of the devil there is a creek of a door and the padding of feet. 

Senku is in nothing but boxers, body exposed to the elements. Despite having slept he looks awful tired. Hyouga’s eyes open a bit in surprise. The front door had probably woken him. 

“Hey buttercup,” he tests out a pet name and watches those crimson eyes half glare at him as Senku walks around the corner and into the kitchen. Pet names were fun for Hyouga, but they make Senku adorably upset. So, he thought if he was in a fluffy mood perhaps he’d come around to one. 

The alpha pair watches him down almost a whole bottle of water. He lets off of the top with a sigh of relief before coming to see Hyouga, pressing his forehead to his chest. “Welcome home.”

The alphas make eye contact again. Tsukasa smiles sheepishly. Hyouga ruffles Senku’s hair. 

“I heard you made a nest.”

“I have,” Senku looks up at him expectantly, “come lay with me.”

Being invited makes a tingle of satisfaction crawl through Hyouga’s spine. He smiles and wades his hand through those soft platinum jade locks. “What if I’m too busy?”

Tsukasa gives him a look of confusion. Hadn’t he just said that he would go to Senku happily? But he quickly realizes it’s a bluff to make Senku pout more. Tsukasa thinks Hyouga is like a sweet demon who likes to tease the hell out of them somedays. 

Senku frowns. His ruby gems dazzle up at him. “Please~ Alpha~” 

“You’re not in heat right?”

“The two of you need to stop asking me that.” He crosses his arms and looks to the wall. “Can’t a guy just want to share a nest with the people he loves?”

It’s cute. Too cute. The alphas almost die at the sight. How could they let him down? Hyouga laughs gently and presses a soft kiss to his face. 

“Okay, okay, lead the way and I’ll follow.”

Senku brightens up before glancing to Tsukasa in question. The brunette leans in and kisses him gently. He still has things to do, but they could wait. Their mate needed them now. Senku orders the clothes off of the both of them. It’s weird but they soon realize he just wants more material for his nest. 

He smiles at how beautiful both of his alphas are. They are so strong and handsome and he certainly doesn’t deserve both of them. There’s no reason to worry about that though. He loves them dearly. 

Tsukasa and Hyouga pull a blanket over them. Senku smiles as they both shift to get comfortable. Their bare skin always smelled the best against his own. They were his bed most nights. And he can tell how excited they are being invited into a nest made outside of heat. 

“Told you he was needy today.” Tsukasa teases and wraps his arm around the omega. He’s loving the current sweetness. Hyouga mimics him, letting his arm cross over the omega’s body to hold him. 

“I see what you mean now.” 

“You guys better not go anywhere without telling me.” Senku doesn’t know how to hold either of them back. So, he tries to find both of their hands with his own. Holding on to their fingers. 

“We won’t go anywhere kitten.” Hyouga lets his tongue roll to mimic a purr. Senku smiles at that one. He won’t say a thing about it this time. 

AΩΑ

"I want to be claimed."

The alphas both look at the omega like he is crazy. The birds have only just started chirping and they have only just become conscious. Senku is staring at the ceiling with a quiet determination in his eyes.

They stare at him as if a ghost had uttered the infamous words to them. Last night they had all dozed off into dreamland. No food or water graced their pallets for dinner. Senku had whined about it when Hyouga had left for the bathroom. As nice as the night had been, and even without doing any physical activity, left them with empty stomachs. 

"What?" Tsukasa is the first to question. His eyes dazzle with uncertainty to the other. 

"I want to claim the two of you as well, I've decided." 

"What's with this all of a sudden?" The silver haired alpha yawns and stretches, being the first of them to sit up. 

Senku closes his eyes and shrugs. "I think it's a logical desire, we've been together for two years and I... find myself very comfortable with the idea as of late." 

They're silent so he continues, "it is just a thought, there is no rush." He peeks an eye at them.

"You're so cute," Hyouga is leaning down to press a kiss to the omega's lips, he hums into it but whines as the alpha leaves the warm nest. "Alright then, I haven't given it much thought in awhile, but I'll make a proper decision for your proposal."

Senku's eyes run up the toned naked body of the other. He feels Tsukasa's hand on his stomach, running up his body and to his neck, then his face to turn his head. 

Their lips meet too and Senku huffed a laugh into it. He knew Tsukasa would be the next to get up. He should probably move as well, but he can't find the energy. The nest now smells quite like the three of them and he can't help but wish to stay in it for awhile.  
He watches the two of them exchange their own kiss. A smile crosses his face. Yes, he was definitely sure he wouldn't mind being claimed by these two. 

AΩΑ

Tsukasa and Hyouga meet on their way home at the train station. Typically Tsukasa always arrives home late, but today he was let off a little early. Hyouga waited just for him. 

They give each other a smile. 

“Glad to see your getting off early for once instead of staying late.”

Tsukasa scoffs at the comment as he checks his phone for any missed calls from his manager. Sometimes he would be let go just to come back ten minutes later, so he’s hoping that’s not the case. 

“You know before Senku was around you never came home in time.” He feels his free hand being taken by the other and glances up in curiosity. 

Hyouga laughs under his breath, “Well, I started to see the benefits of coming home.”

They both blush at Hyouga’s uncharacteristic fluffy words. Tsukasa returns the hold to the others hand. Squeezing his calloused fingers between his own. There’s many people gathering in the waiting area now. The train pulls in. 

Their hands don’t detach from each other even after boarding the train. Tsukasa had never thought he’d be more than just fuck buddies with Hyouga. After they established a relationship with Senku, it was like they began exploring a whole new side of themselves. 

Senku liked it when they kissed. Liked it when they’re affectionate with each other. That was a main drive for it all in the first place. But here they are, two years later, and they both think this is the third time they’ve truly been so casually intimate together. 

It was nice. Soft, even. The alphas are flustered doing something that came so natural. Being affectionate with Senku this way was always easy. Maybe because they talked about it more. Maybe because he would get uppity if they were too affectionate in public. 

Both of them quiet as the train comes to a stop. They exit and Tsukasa glances over to the other alpha. Hyouga always remains calm, through any situation. He’s a sturdy rock that he depends on when he finds himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. 

Hyouga thinks of Tsukasa as the more dependable one. The one who could look at the world through melancholy eyes and find a reason to smile. He depends on him to keep a grip of such a disaster of a world. 

Their eyes meet and they look away from each other. 

Senku’s cute display had been on both of their minds since that morning. Both of them had been thinking that if they claim him and are claimed by him, what would that mean for them? They weren’t just two alphas sharing an omega. It was more than that. More than just sharing Senku in separate relationships. Tsukasa and Hyouga think Senku would agree with them. Their silent, similar thoughts are what makes the air between them a bit stiff and full of butterflies. 

Hyouga squeezes Tsukasa’s hand tight. 

“What do you think about claiming Senku?” He asks. 

Tsukasa swallows the lump forming in his throat. “I want to claim him.”

Hyouga nods in agreement to him and glances at him again. His grip on his hand gets a bit tighter. 

“And what if I also said I want the two of you to claim me?”

Tsukasa blinks slow and feels his face get redder. “That would be... good too.”

“Even though we’re both alphas?”

“What does that matter?” 

He hears the other laugh under his breath. 

“Okay then, we should all make a claim on each other.”

The atmosphere feels covered in cotton candy and nervous jitter. Yet, neither of them can say they feel unhappy. They walk closer and their shoulders graze each other. The sun shines down on them warm

“He was so cute..”

“Oh my <i>god</i> he was so cute.”

AΩΑ

They arrive home laughing between themselves. Palms growing a tinge of sweat between them. They don’t mind, though, it’s much better to hold each other’s hand than not. Especially with what they want to tell their third. 

Tsukasa is fishing for his keys when Hyouga tries the knob anyways. It turns and the click causes the brunette to perk in concern. 

“Senku’s home?” He questions, unsure. Usually he did go to work early, but on days where he didn’t like today he would stay late. 

“Guess so...” the other replies unsure. 

They enter and Tsukasa smells the air. Stiffens and grips harder onto his alpha’s hand. Then the scent drifts through Hyouga’s mask, filtered but not devoid of any pheromone that it holds. 

<i>Alpha and Omega</i> scent. Mostly alpha. One that was in rut, it smelled like. Neither of the smells are of Senku but before they can process that, the smell of soup and noodles hits them too. 

Their loud door slams behind him and they hear a gasp of fright from the kitchen. As they enter the open living space they see Senku, who’s giving them a bit of a glare. He has an apron tied around him and looks a bit flushed. 

“Don’t let the door slam.” He reminds them before pausing, “you two are home early.”

Nothing <i>seems</i> to be amiss. The home is clean, no stains on the furniture, no fluids in sight. Their hands finally release each other as they put away their stuff on the coat rack. 

“Yeah...” 

And without missing a beat Hyouga follows up with, “why does it smell like an alpha in rut in here?”

“Ah,” Senku looks down and away from them, pushing his noodles on the pan in front of him. A blush tints his cheeks, the smell was strong even through any neutralizing spray he tried to douse everything with. “That would be Chrome.”

“Chrome?” 

Sure an omega and a beta who were childhood friends having a thing for Senku was one thing. But an alpha they didn’t know? It gets their blood boiling. Despite that, Hyouga takes a deep breath and looks on at the omega. Tsukasa passes him without thought. 

The kitchen is dense with the tension he brings. Senku hasn’t looked up from the food he’s preparing- assumably for Chrome. 

Senku closes his eyes and breaths out deep when the alpha is behind him. Body glowering over the Omega’s small one.   
Tsukasa leans down to press his nose to the omega’s neck. Taking a deep breath and feeling the shudder and goosebumps it creates against his skin. Spearmint, honey, and ozone. That coupled with a mix of his and Hyouga’s own more dominating scent tells the fighter that Senku hadn’t been <i>with</i> the alpha, who is still presumably somewhere in their home. 

He relaxes, but only for a second, catching a glimpse of what Senku is wearing <i>under</i> the apron. Aside from the shirt he’s wearing, there’s only boxers covering his lower half. What’s more is a slight, tube shaped bulge he soon realizes is the air tube of the knotter Senku owns. The hand pump itself is being held in his waistband. 

“Your noodles are burning.”

Senku takes a deep breath as he moves the grease drenched pasta. He clicks off the stove top, moving the pan to a safe place to cool off. 

“Senku, what’s going on?” Hyouga steps into the kitchen, unsure of what’s happening. 

“Chrome can’t stay at home, his mates are too much for him.”

“What?”

“They’re all in rut and heat, it drove him to a fever and they can’t take care of him due to their own dynamic state-he called me at work begging for help, so I, uh, invited him here.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I am right now.” It’s that usual snark of his but it carries very timid undertones. 

“You have the knotter in you.”

“Yeah, an omega’s body will react to rut pheromones by producing slick, you know how else to keep that in?” He asks. He pauses and looks up at their concerned and slightly hurt expressions. Taking a deep breath he shakes his head, “Chrome and I have done nothing together, he’s overwhelmed and doesn’t have family to help.” 

Tsukasa pets back the platinum locks of Senku’s hair before leaning down to press their lips together.   
When they part Senku glances to Hyouga for reassurance and the alpha is already there to press their lips together. 

“So is he in rut?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“He’s in the nest you made isn’t he?” 

Senku nods, obviously upset at that fact. But it was the right call. Leaving him on the couch wouldn’t be as good as keeping him contained in a separate room. 

“Wait... he has all of our sheets?”

Senku smiles sheepishly. “Well I never thought we wouldn’t be able to have access to them.”

“Did you try using scene neutralizer? 

“Used a whole can of it.” Senku sighs in frustration, “I’m going to have to make a new recipe that works for situations like this- for packs.” He notes to himself while drifting to lean against Tsukasa. 

“How long will he be staying?”

“Well, Ukyo is supposed to call me tomorrow and let me know if the state of Gen and Ryusuui- he’s a beta, but he told me he’s unable to help all three of them at once if Chrome is actually sick.”

“But you said all his partners were in heat and rut?” Tsukasa refers to the smaller’s previous words. Senku sighs. He stirs his broth before letting noodles fall into it. They weren’t too burnt, just slightly singed. It’d be a good taste bud wake up call for Chrome. 

“Ryusuui and Gen are two insatiable creatures- and Ukyo has to make sure they aren’t hurting each other in the meanwhile, because from what I’ve been told they have before... and I don’t want anything bad to happen with Ryusuui if Gen loses control of himself.” He glances up at Tsukasa. Remembrance runs through his eyes. Tsukasa flushes red and glances away with an accepting, understanding nod. 

Hyouga understands immediately as well. Senku was taking on the burden of helping the rut induced fever Chrome has so Ukyo can watch over his partners. So it almost was like the beta was in heat and rut with them. 

“I’ll make it up to you two.” Senku lays his hands on both of their arms. “And besides, l think I know now that the only rut smell I can stand are the two of yours.”

Senku moves past them, not elaborating the thought. Hyouga and Tsukasa’s frustrates expressions meet and then relax. They could tell him after Chrome is away and his smell is singed away from the sheets. 

AΩΑ

“<i>Tsukasa, please.</i>” 

It had been two days. Chrome’s fever had worsened and over the phone Tsukasa had heard how tired Ukyo had been. 

It was enough that he came home everyday to the smell of Chrome’s burnt out rut scent. Even though Senku sprays the flat constantly with neutralizing spray. Hyouga has felt the same frustration today in particular too. Senku smelled like Chrome from having taken care of him before they came home. They knew the care wasn’t care for his rut- but damn do the two hate smelling someone else on their omega. Someone who was obviously in need. 

Now, as if trying to ease such a growing passionate tension within the three, Tsukasa has the squeeze pump of the knotter in his hand. According to the dial on the end it was deflated quite a bit. Senku hadn’t expected the alpha to grab it. Everyday when he returned home Senku had immediately put the thing in. He didn’t want to soil the furniture. But the worst part about the knotter was that when he took it out of a morning before going to grab his stuff and head right back from work, the alphas didn’t even get to enjoy seeing the slick cover his thighs. Or watch his flushed expression as he managed to clean himself. 

Senku grips onto the couch cushion he’s sitting on. He moans out the alpha’s name once more as he squeezes the pump to stretch him. 

“What’s wrong Senku?” Hyouga teases as he runs his hand down Senku’s back. “Slutty omegas like you who get wet from a bit of rut scent need to be treated properly.” He didn’t even need more than a moment to pick up what Tsukasa was after. 

“No,” Senku shakes his head, “it’s just normal hormonal reactions to- sme-ah~” his eyes squeeze shut. The dildo inside him increased in size twice, stretching him enough to shut him up. 

“You say one thing but your body says another.” Tsuaksa chuckles, beginning to whisper in his ear. “You gonna cum on my knot Senku?”

“S-stop-“

“But you’re so needy, look you’re already getting hard.” Hyouga coo’s to him. 

Tsuakasa squeezes the pump and watches Senku’s expression go from pressed to pleasured. He knew the stretch is what always got the omega. And now he’s got nowhere to run. Nothing to do. He had just checked up on Chrome. Had sat down while dinner is in the oven. Senku moans low, rocking his hips back onto the device. 

“Just like that.” Hyouga purrs to him. 

“How longs it been? Since I knotted you last?” Tsukasa makes it grow inside him and Senku twitches. 

“Twenty two days.” Senku tries to lean away and only ends up into his other alpha. 

“Too long for you huh? So you needed to find another alpha to fulfill your perverted needs?”

“What? No-“

“It’s so sad, your heat is just around the corner too.” Hyouga laughs and slips his hand under the hem of Senku’s shirt. His rough hand meet Senku’s now trembling skin and glide up. Senku’s fists ball into the fabric of the cushion. 

“You love to be filled so much?”

“Tsukasa,” Senku gasps, “please, it’s so much.”

Still he grinds himself back onto the dildo, begging for more stimulation than the stretch was allowing him. He opens his eyes to glare at the both of them for playing dirty with him. Taking those balled fists at his side he finds their individual thighs, smoothing his hand along them to their -ah of course- already hard erections. 

Hyouga bites his lip as he finds the others scent gland, rubbing his fingers into it to elicit the sweet smell of him. Senku whimpers and glances at him. It’s unfair, he thinks, that they’re so good at manipulating his body. Not that he minds. 

He rubs at them simultaneously- at least the best he can like this. 

“Tsukasa, Hyouga,” he smirks, deciding to play dirty with them, “I want you to claim me~” he rocks on the fake appendage again. 

They both growl at his wanton statement. They all knew that something like that now was inappropriate and the passion would be short lived. Chrome’s smell still lingers through the apartment like burnt popcorn mutated with Clorox. And even the alphas couldn’t block it out. In fact, it felt like the smell is getting stronger. 

“Senku?” 

The omega suddenly feels every ounce of appreciation for how their apartment is laid out. He feels the tension in his lover’s grow. He can’t see Chrome like the alpha’s can, especially once Tsukasa leans over him, encasing him to the couch with his body. Senku takes a deep breath of him. He smells nice. And he can’t help but tease him, rubbing his face against the pudge of his abs. 

“Senku... I can smell you.” Chrome puts his hand over his nose. 

“Ah, so you can smell his arousal through your own ugly smell?” Hyouga only picks a bit. 

“Go back to bed Chrome,” Senku tells him, “you’re not even in a condition to fulfill your rut even if your mates were here.” 

Chrome stood there a moment. Hands trembling and throat bobbing. Sweat rolls down his face. Their scents clash like sweet spice and bitterness. He licks over his fangs and gazed only half aware of the two alphas who use their bodies to shield the omega. 

He slides into the kitchen, thankful that at least now their island counter will cover his lower half that’s painfully hard. 

Tsukasa eyes him with a grimace. There is no way he’s letting Chrome touch their omega. Rut or not. Friend or not. Even if Senku was okay with it. He wouldn’t allow it. He knew Hyouga feels the same. Senku is still nuzzling into his torso, taking in his scent. Hyouga brushes his lips against the side of the omegas face at an awkward position before sitting straight again. He looks over into the kitchen. 

“Shouldn’t you be going back to bed?” It’s less calm than normal. Almost a snarl and he notices it the moment it leaves his throat. Tsukasa nods in agreement at the statement. 

“Water.” Chrome grumbles as he opens their fridge. Snatching a water bottle from it. “Not gonna do anything to him...” there’s a trail that says he wants to at the end of his lips. 

He leaves back down the hall and into the omega’s room quietly. Slow, he closes the door. 

They watch for another moment before relaxing. It was awkward. And they’d make the smaller pay for it later. But right now he’s got his arms wrapped around Tsukasa and is still grinding back onto the thing stretching him. 

“You want to have sex with us?” Tsukasa asks and Senku nods into his shirt. “Can’t really do that with an alpha in rut nearby.” 

Senku whimpers. 

“Please~” he looks to Hyouga who grits his teeth. 

“We just wanted to tease you, but you’re really desperate for us huh?” He plays off his own desperation, rubbing at Senku’s thigh. Senku’s fist balls into the back of Tsukasa’s shirt. 

“Well of course I am.” He takes a deep breath and sighs. “I want the two of you so of course I’m desperate... nnn Tsukasa is right though, having sex while Chrome is sick and in rut isn’t a good idea- and dinners almost read- ahhhh~” he presses his face into the others torso once more. The knot has grown in size again and he couldn’t help but shiver. 

“Poor Omega.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

The two laugh and it makes the smaller smile. For now, they will have to wait out Chrome’s rut together. 

  
AΩΑ

Chromes feverish rut goes on for another two days. Senku works himself tirelessly, and his alphas are there to help too. Even if they cannot stand the smell of Chrome in their omega’s nest, they still helped. Even if Chrome growled at them in his feverish half sleep, they still changed the cool towel on his head and woke him up for food. 

They continued to tease their omega as well. Not as harsh, so his hormones wouldn’t rouse their sick guest. But they rock into him at night. Press kisses to his lips and skin. Have elated make outs with each other in front of him, both desperate for each other as well. Senku gets them back in small ways. Wearing their clothes. Sitting, unprompted, in their laps. They can feel the stopper of the dildo in him against their thighs. It’s maddening. 

On the third day, the three have just woken to each other’s embrace. The bed is a little damp, and Senku looks drained from having to keep the thing inside him for so long. It was better than wearing slick pads or worse; a diaper. But it was still affecting him negatively. 

Senku sighs as Tsukasa reaches overhead on the cramped bed to turn off the alarm. 

“How many more days?” Hyouga questions. He can tell the omega doesn’t wish to get up. 

Senku groans loudly and receives two kisses because of it. His cheeks turn pink. 

“This is hell, next time I’ll be a good house bitch and not have any friends so I won’t run into these situations.” It’s obviously not a serious statement. The only thing in it is that it is laced with exhaustion. 

“Don’t say that, it’s nice of you to help that pack out, I’m sure they’re grateful.” 

“It does kind of suck though.” Hyouga agreed and lays himself back down to snuggle the omega. “Will you be going by your work and bringing it home again?”

Senku only groans in response. They lay there a few moments. Enjoying the scent of one another that filled the room. The dampness of the slick has created a sweet aroma. 

Soon they hear the scientist softly snoring again. Tsukasa chuckles and runs his hand through those soft locks of hair. 

“Should we call in for him?” Hyouga asks if it’s more of a set decision on his part. 

Tsukasa nods to him. The alphas kiss sweetly before Hyouga leaves the bed. Senku doesn’t seem to stir too much. He only turns to nuzzle into Tsukasa’s warm chest. In kind, Tsukasa wraps his arm around him. 

Hyouga exists Tsukasa room quietly. The burning rut scent has depleted so significantly. And instead of it in the air there’s the fresh smell of egg and ham. Soon he realizes it’s Chrome who is preparing breakfast. 

The alpha looks worn out himself. Bags under his eyes. His face is still a bit flushed, but it’s clear that he’s doing much better. 

“Oh? You’re actually up.” 

“I am.” Chrome nods and stretches. “Sorry about trying to bite you the other day, wasn’t in my right mind.”

Hyouga hardly remembers anything but slight annoyance. He nods slow and opens his eyes to peek at the breakfast. He’s making a lot of it. Probably to repay them. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Hyouga opens the fridge to retrieve some juice. “How are you feeling?”

Chrome lifts an omelette onto one of the laid out plates and hums. It takes the shorter alpha a few minutes to respond. 

“I’m doing better for sure, I think my rut is almost finished, I’m just exhausted.” 

“You should be in bed then.” Hyouga leans against the counter near him. “Senku says you need the rest.”

“Well,” Chrome laughs, “Ukyo called this morning and said that Ryusuui and Gen are almost finished and that they are over their feral states... I want to go home and see my mates you know?”

Hyouga nods, “that is something we can always agree on... so he’s picking you up sometime?”

“Yeah, sometime this morning, I crammed all of the sheets into the wash by the way- fast action scent remover so you don’t have to worry about smelling me in them.” He notes. Hyouga shifts his listening so he can hear the washer going in the laundry room and hums. “Senku’s nest was good, comforting, but I do prefer Ryusuui’s.”

“Ah, he’s not as perfect as Senku, though.”

Chrome laughs loud, “he’s the most perfect omega I’ve ever met- when it comes to that Senku can’t beat him.”

Hyouga shakes his head in disagreement. “You are sorely mistaken, but Senku is all mine and Tsukasa’s so I can’t say I’m not glad that you think that.” 

The smaller alpha laughs and turns over the other omelette. “How’s he doing?”

“He looks just about as exhausted as you and he wasn’t even the one sick, I’m calling in sick for him today, he can get his things tomorrow.”

Chrome hums in acknowledgment at this. He’s been out sick for a few days now. And Senku has kept up on researching from home even while taking care of the alpha. He was a stubborn person after all. 

“Good, you should get them ready for breakfast.”

Hyouga nods in agreement. When he approaches Tsukasa’s room door, he hears the faint sounds of moaning from inside. Laughing under his breath he enters swiftly, locking the door behind him. 

“What are you two doing in here?” 

Senku is clinging to Tsukasa’s chest as the alpha has his hand in Senku’s boxers. He is clearly holding the edge of the dildo to move it inside of the other. It entices sweet mewls and moans out of him. 

The fighter looks up at Hyouga with an innocent smile. 

“I got carried away.” 

“This idiot is trying to kill me.” Senku mumbles from his place against the larger man. Tsukasa moves the dildo in and out of him again. He hides his face in his bicep, hips pushing back onto the thing. 

Hyouga comes to the bedside to stroke along the omega’s side, watching him shiver and twitch. 

“Chrome is up, he’s made breakfast.”

“What?” Senku peaks up and Tsukasa’s eyes widen. 

“His mate is coming to get him later, since things on both ends are cooling down,” he explains. 

“Ah~” Senku can’t help but to move his hips with the rhythm now. His neck exposes itself and he lets out an unembarrassed moan. 

“I think I figured out why you couldn’t reach orgasm the other day, do you remember?”

Hyouga raises a brow at this. What could Tsukasa mean?  
Senku nods and bites his lip as Tsukasa nose brushes against his neck. 

“It’s because your body won’t accept it until you’re claimed.” He lets his tongue run up the skin and Senku whimpers.

Hyouga chuckles at the display and rubs circles onto his back. Senku’s cheeks are red. After a moment the omega nods in agreement with him. 

“I think so too, it’s not unheard of...neither of you have to claim me if you- nnh- if you don’t want to.” 

“Don’t be naive,” Hyouga leans in to whisper in his ear, “we’ve been desperate to have you for days.” 

Senku arches back into him. He whimpers again. 

Hyouga kisses him. 

“For now, though, we need to eat, and let the two of you rest.” 

“Agreed.” Tsukasa pushes the dildo all the way inside him before letting it go. He pets up Senku’s back as he groans in frustration. 

“This is torture.”

AΩΑ

Senku doesn’t come out of Tsukasa’s bed for breakfast. He’s brought a plate and decides halfway through it he’s full. 

He pushes the plate onto Tsukasa’s night stand. Chrome’s smell was finally leaving the home. It had felt so suffocating before. So awful and torturous. It felt like cheating that his body produced slick so easily for the scent. His alpha’s didn’t mind, thankfully enough. 

He heard the slam of their front door and could tell that Ukyo was here. He speaks so soft, but Senku can hear him. There’s a soft knock at the door and he murmurs for the beta to enter. Of course he hears it. 

Ukyo comes into the room with a basket of soaps and bath bombs. It was.. an odd gift, but not one that was unappreciated. 

“Thank you for all the help.” 

“You look tired.”

“And you’re still in bed.” Ukyo laughs light at him. They smile at each other a moment. 

“So your mates have settled down then?” Senku is still rubbing what he thinks is sleep from his eyes. 

Ukyo nods and lays the basket of goodies on Tsukasa’s desk chair. He rubs his eyes, as if the action had been reflecting the others as a yawn would. 

“I see.” Despite that the other had been in the midst of a heat and rut for a few days, the beta smells fresh clean of any sign of it. Such a new scent is refreshing to have in the room. "I’m happy Chrome is doing better too, it's good that things have worked out the way they have.”

“You ready to be alone with your mates?”

“Oh definitely.” Senku laughs, “no offense, but my alphas smell a lot better during their ruts.” Then again, Chrome was sick which was obscuring his usual scent. 

“Thank you, Senku, I’ll make sure to repay you.”

“You can start by getting that mutt out of here,” Senku smirks and Ukyo laughs at the sentiment, “he’s missed your pack too so don’t keep him waiting.”

“Right,” Ukyo nods and turns from him, “I’ll see you.”

Senku doesn’t leave the bed, afraid if he smelled anything else he’d vomit. Snuggling into the blankets again, he sighs. Another few hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

AΩΑ

Senku slept through half the day, and when he wakes he finds that his alphas have reassembled his room and bed. The sheets smelled fresh and washed a few times over. Like they were brand new. And the home smells of lavender and green tea. A hint of coffee floating around from the morning. 

His alphas are napping on each other while dinner is in the oven. He stares at them a moment before deciding to wind down in a bath. It relaxes his aching bones and the bath bomb makes him feel extra clean even after having showered off. No more rut smell from Chrome means no more unnecessary slick production and less intake of water. Senku lets his mind wander. 

Tsukasa and Hyouga had been so kind. Chrome was in desperate need, and Senku isn’t one to have denied his friend. Plus it wasn’t as if they were asking him to cool his rut with his body. Not like Chrome could’ve kept up with his fever burning him up. Senku appreciates their hard work to not get angry about the situation. Even if they did tease him to blow off some steam in the middle of it all. He thinks back to the morning before Chrome had come. How he’d woken up feeling so perfect in their arms. It wasn’t a sudden thought that he wanted to claim Tsukasa and Hyouga. Or receive their claims in vice versa. 

But he felt that that morning was the right time to tell them. Among the warm and smells that clashed into a fine ethereal valley that he luckily was able to experience every day. 

Senku sinks into the water. It rubs at his skin. Humming in delight, he ponders if they had thought on it. All they had been doing was taking care of Chrome the last few days. Those days felt like eternity. Going from helping Chrome to cleaning to getting him food and water. It had been a chore. And Senku wonders if his alpha’s felt the same. Or if after this they’d want to consider claiming him more carefully. 

There’s a soft knock at the door and he lifts his head. 

“Dinner is ready.” Tsukasa says from the other side. 

“I’ll wash up.” Senku replies. 

He dresses in one of Hyouga’s shirts and boxers. Yes, it was in fact to tease them. But also his closet had not been purged of the bark bitten scent of Chrome. It hadn’t been as bad as his sheets probably had been. But they still had his acute scent. The one that he knew would tick Tsukasa or Hyouga off. 

Senku sits at the table and looks at his oven baked salmon and mixed vegetable rice. 

They don’t say anything about what he’s wearing and he tries not to let it bother him. Tsukasa is rubbing sleep from his eyes still and Hyouga is rocking his knees to stay awake. It’s a very cute sight that Senku wishes he could see more often. Usually it was him who was also acting cutely tired. 

After a few bites of his dinner he decides to pipe in. 

“So about what I said the other morning... after inviting Chrome without permission first you don’t have to give me an answer yet if the two of you don’t want to.”

“What’s are you talking about?”

Tsukasa takes a sip of water from his cup. The ice clinks at the side and his sigh of relief is immeasurable. Senku was surprised he didn’t understand. Typically Tsukasa was sharper than this. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to claim me yet.” Senku doesn’t feel like a burden or a handful. But he’d understand why either of them would feel that way. So if it wasn’t a done deal yet, he could wait. 

“Who said we didn’t want to claim you?” Hyouga puts down his chopsticks to give him a quizzical look. Of course Hyouga wouldn’t understand either. 

“Well, any logical alphas wouldn’t want an omega who does what he pleases without saying anything.”

They look at him as if he’s a new person. As if someone has taken his seat and it is a stranger talking to them. Senku realizes quickly that his words aren’t typical of him. Sure he’s logical and precise about things. But it wasn’t like he couldn’t try and speak from a different perspective. He’s right, too. Most alphas would reject their omega the moment they brought another alpha into the home without warning. 

“We were actually on our way home to tell you that we want to claim you the other day...” 

“We want to claim you, Senku, and I shouldn’t have to explain to you as to why.” Hyouga seems annoyed with his sudden lack of confidence in them. 

Their answers make his heart flutter regardless. The stars are settling in the sky and his breath evens out. He hadn’t noticed the hushed rapid pace it was taking. 

“Good.” He looks done at his food again, a bit happier than before. “We should do it tonight then.”

“Tonight?” They both say in unison. 

“Yes! As soon as possible!” Senku smirks, “there’s no time like the present, since we all already agree right?”

AΩΑ

Senku feels his face flush over red when Hyouga’s arm wraps around his waist. It’s after dinner and the omega snuck off to make another nest. This time he’s taken a few of their clothes and put them under pillows or piled them to make barriers. The nest was looking nice, and he was about to fetch his alpha’s when the silver haired one had come up behind him. 

“Your nest is beautiful.” He whispers low in Senku’s ear. “I couldn’t imagine what you’re making it for, are you I heat maybe?” 

The hot breath of the other makes Senku shiver with delight. 

“Before Chrome was ill, I made the nest because I wanted to mate with the two of you and really... <i>become</i> mates- or at least tell you that’s what I wanted in a comfortable place.” He’s honest as he presses back onto the alpha. He smiles at the purr it guides from Hyouga’s throat. 

“Eager are we?” 

“Well,” Senku chuckles as light kisses are trailed down his neck, “I’ve never been a patient person.” The tongue guides up his scent gland and he tilts his head to expose it further. 

“<i>I want you to claim me.</i>” It was an honest and undeniable desire. One that burns through his veins to take the other. They begin to rock to a fro while hands roam underneath his shirt and travel across the expanse of his beautiful skin. 

Senku can practically hear Hyouga’s arousal. He purrs put himself, looking into the corner of his eye where the alpha merely nibbles at the skin. 

“Go on, do it.” He commands the other. In any other action, Hyouga would have obeyed without question. But he hesitates and gently nudged the gland with his nose. Laughing out sweetly. 

“Too eager, you don’t want this to be so special?”

“I can’t wait any longer, now that I know you want it as bad as I do.”

“And without Tsukasa in the room?” Hyouga teases him. 

Senku huffs, “the pheromone the two of us will release would call him in an instant.”

Speaking of the devil, a deep hum vibrates throughout the room. Hyouga makes a noise in his ear and Senku knew his other alpha is at the door. He turns when he is let go to see him. Shirtless with only sweatpants on. His broad chest rising and falling beautifully. Defined abs reminding Senku how strong he certainly is. How strong they both are. 

“Whatever pheromone you’re giving off now is doing just fine thank you.” The brunette doesn’t wait another moment. He walks in, closing and locking the door behind him without a second thought. Great need is sat behind his dilating pupils and he can’t help but breath deep in the room. 

“The two of you are so beautiful.” He reaches out and guides the other alpha into a kiss, eyes open to lock eyes with the omega. 

Their kiss is soft and slow, methodical but loving. They share their desire on their tongues until they hear the light squeak of Senku’s large bed. He’s already naked and it’s quite impressive how fast he is. 

“The only time I see you this eager is during your heat.”

Senku rolls his eyes and looks over the two, “don’t stop on my account, I was enjoying the show.”

“So was I,” It’s Hyouga’s turn to grab Tsukasa’s face and turn it towards him. They press their lips together more fierce this time. Knowing their partner is watching with joy is quite a pleasure. 

Hyouga takes the lead, guiding the larger to the nest where Senku watches in anticipation. 

“I’m happy,” he says to get their attention, “to see you two wish to claim each other as well.”

“Is that something alphas can do?” Not that Tsukasa cares or not. He would find a way if it wasn’t possible. 

“Sure it is,” Senku laughs as a matter of factly, “it’s ten billion percent more common than you think.”

“Tsukasa,” chocolate eyes are drawn back to Hyouga under him. The man tilts his neck, typically squinted eyes opening to stare up at him with his own piercing brown eyes. 

“Claim me.” 

Senku finds his own mouth salivating at the display. But this was not for him. Tsukasa licks his lips and bares his fangs. His tongue presses over the sensitive skin. Hyouga is calm, hands combing through Tsukasa’s hair. Perhaps he was the eager one, he thinks. So desperate as to even ask for the first claim. Although, he wished for Senku to become worked up. Be simply edged by the fact his alphas are claiming one another right now. He swallows and takes a deep breath. 

Tsukasa is usually gently with any mark he makes, and as soon as he sinks his teeth into his soft flesh, Hyouga is glad he was the first. Senku was an omega, and such force might send him into shock. The alpha in him is quelled by his heart. By the instinct of knowing Tsukasa is his mate. It’s the left side he has staked claim to. The electric passion gathers soon after the initial pain. Hyouga moans loud into the air and holds tight strands of dark brown as his eyes travel to Senku. He looks excited. 

Tsukasa feels suddenly breathless, hands starting to rub along Hyouga’s side to relax his body even if the grip was still tight on his scent gland. He hadn’t meant to bite so fierce. But it was no matter. Fire runs through his veins. He slowly lets the other go, lapping slow at the mark. Hyouga is his, and it feels so incredibly right in this moment. 

They come close for a kiss. Deep and loving. Breathing in each other’s scent and smiling against each other’s lips. This was real. This was happening. 

“Senku,” Hyouga says low to get the omega’s undivided attention. The smaller man looks to him, nervousness and arousal playing within his crimson eyes. “Claim Tsukasa for me, would you?” He pauses only a second to see the confused look in the man’s eyes, “there’s a proper way to go about these things you know.”

It takes a moment, but Senku nods in agreement. He looks up to Tsukasa and suddenly feels the wrapping of shyness take his cheeks with red. He smiles to him. 

“You heard him Tsukasa.” He pats the space next to him that is further inside the nest. He grins at him as he obeys without hesitance. 

Tsukasa takes Senku’s hand and kisses the knuckles. It’s such an endearing action that Senku forgets to comment on it. Instead he just relaxes. As if the chivalrous kiss could solve all of life’s worries. 

Hyouga moves on his own accord, coming behind the omega to run his hands up his bare sides. Senku bites his lip and looks back at him, he nods towards the other.   
Senku looks back to Tsukasa, who is tense. His eyes are closed and his neck is bared to reveal his right side. It’s cute, but worries him. 

“Why so tense?” Senku reaches out to splay his hand across toned muscles. Looking up so their eyes meet again. 

“Ah, no reason.” This obviously only annoys the omega. Of course there was a reason. Insecurity nips at his mind but he does away with it. Hyouga is pressing to his back now and only half whispers so the both of them could hear. 

“Ah, I know, he’s nervous because of the first rut of his the two of you spent together, remember?” Hyouga was never afraid to speak what these two wouldn’t. The first rut Senku had helped Tsukasa through and almost ended in disaster. Since then every rut the alpha had he wouldn’t touch Senku until he was desperate enough. Hyouga has almost seen the Tsukasa force his claim on the Senku. Surely, Tsukasa would be nervous about this. 

“Tsukasa..” Senku grinds his lip between his saliva dripping teeth. Slowly he moves forward to press against the alpha. He presses kisses along his jaw until their lips meet. Senku’s arm wraps around his back and then his other travels downward. Pressing his palm against the large outline of Tsukasa’s cock through his sweat pants. 

He soon feels that familiar hand holding the back of his head as their mouths move together. He purrs delightedly. Tsukasa’s other hand holds onto his hip as Senku presses his own erection against him. 

“You’re an idiot if you think I haven’t forgiven you, but if it makes it easier, I will claim you- and you will be mine.” They gaze deep into each other’s eyes as Senku speaks against his now saliva glossed lips. 

Tsukasa nods slow and bares his neck again, smiling at him. His eyes close, but they don’t squeeze tight. 

Senku’s heart races with anticipation as his mouth waters more than he thought it could. He takes Tsukasa’s scent in deep first. Cedar wood and vanilla. It’s such an odd combination yet so Tsukasa he fell in love with it. Licking the length upwards as if he could taste sugar from Tsukasa’s candy body, he bites down hard on his neck. The blood that takes his mouth has his nails digging into the man’s back. His other hand subconsciously still rubbing the other. It’s uneven and far from perfect. Still, Tsukasa gasps and holds Senku’s head close to him. He groans. 

The heavens ascend and he’s sure his pants are long ruined with his uncontainable desire. Senku doesn’t let up though, he bares down a bit harder and Tsukasa finds out why when his eyes half open to see Hyouga, who is pressing against Senku’s back to stroke his waiting member. 

He chuckles. Senku and him are mated now, but he hasn’t even claimed him back, and now his conflicting emotions of claiming vs being claimed have him lost. 

Senku guides him out of that state. Slowly, by licking up the fresh blood and bloodying his face by pressing kisses into it. He watches the other alpha turn Senku’s head to lick it off. They grin at each other and he finds bliss in the image. 

Senku squeaks as Hyouga runs a finger across his increasingly lubricating hole. Then relaxes as he starts to finger him. There’s certainly a lot of tact that comes to mating. But if you mated and didn’t have such a fire in you, such a lust that you cannot keep control, Senku would like to know the cure to his burning body. The flame had only gotten bigger since the first time Hyouga had held him. 

He rocks back onto the fingers and moans. Tsukasa finds himself on steady ground again, taking the opportunity to squeeze at Senku’s chest. He rubs his nipples with strong fingers and the smaller man moans. 

“Senku, I want to make love to you.” His cock wasn’t finished yet. Senku may have gotten him to cum with a few rubs and his claim a moment ago, but the pheromone drunk air has it standing impatiently again. 

Senku nods in agreement, embarrassed by the slick noises coming from behind him as Hyouga uses now four fingers to prepare him. It wouldn’t be hard at least, considering the hole had been plugged for three days anyways. He’s sure Senku is over the moon at the warmth of something real inside him. 

They move into a more comfortable position. Senku lays against Hyouga, their chests pressed together, as his ass is presented to the freshly claimed alpha above. Tsukasa wastes no time. He’s filling the omega up before the eager breathes can dull out. Senku meets Hyouga’s lips desperately, needing just as much of him as does Tsukasa.

The man grabs his hips and he rocks backwards. If a claim came right now he wouldn’t mind at all. It would trigger all the right things in him to show his true, desperate vulnerable nature to the other two. Which, despite his pride and stubbornness, he wishes for deeply. 

Hyouga holds him as Tsukasa begins to rock into him. Their tongues dance between them and explore each other’s mouths without much thought. All the saliva gathering still on Senku’s tongue arouses Hyouga to no end. He pushes up with his hips against Senku. The omega’s smaller cock bouncing and landing against his hips every now and then. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku groans into Hyouga’s mouth. 

The larger alpha seems to have lost himself again. But he holds himself steady, pacing the rhythm so perfect one may not notice if they weren’t Hyouga or Senku. Slick runs down Senku’s thighs. The squelch heard along with the slap of skin as the alpha’s hard thrusts became more rapid. 

Senku tried his best to keep his kiss deep and perfect. But it’s hard as he rubs against the other. Huffing and trying to find himself even in the deep ocean of want. 

Hyouga cards a hand through his hair, taking a glance at Tsukasa, who seems to be fairing well despite disheveled. He’s pushing into their omega like it was his God’s given purpose. It’s almost cute how torn up Senku is becoming between them. 

“Senku,” Hyouga mumbles and holds his chin upwards. Drool is slipping past Senku’s lips as he tries to comprehend words. “Your marked alpha is fucking you.”

“Yes!” He grips onto the others biceps where his hands had been resting. He can only agree with Hyouga’s sentiment. The thick air was beginning to cloud them all and their anchor seems to be somewhere between the nest and the remembrance of the feel of soft skin. 

“Fuck,” Tsukasa grits his teeth. His swelling cock being pressed tight within that deep hole. 

“Tsukasa, alpha, come inside me.” Senku looks back at him, a flash of his own personality coming through the haze he’s letting build, “I like the feeling when you come inside.”

“That’s it,” Hyouga purrs our long and deep. He tilts his neck for the other. It hurts to expose his right side. But Senku looks at it and immediately becomes greedy. Pupils dilating fast. He rubs his face with need into the scent, teasing it with his front teeth, and waiting for the exact moment of Tsukasa’s release inside him to mar into the fair skin. Hyouga’s body shakes under it all. As if the claim had suddenly connected the three of them. Wildfire grew in his stomach as Tsukasa continues to ride his orgasm out into that hole. Senku hadn’t released yet, and they all knew why. Such an odd phenomenon it thankfully one that didn’t work against their favor. 

Senku sucks at his skin, scratches his biceps as something ethereal dances through his mind, body, and soul. No, not just to him, all three of them. 

Unable to stand it any longer, the smaller alpha pets along Senku’s back tenderly. Pressing soft kisses to his ear and cheek. 

“Tsukasa,” he coo’s to the other who is coming from his own bliss state, “are you still up?”

Brown eyes glance down then back up. A slow nod of confirmation. 

“Senku,” a half hum half moan of acknowledgement, “I’m going to join Tsukasa inside you now.” 

Red eyes widen. It wasn’t like they haven’t done that before. But in this moment, it was almost too perfect of a thought for the omega to fathom. Both of his alphas inside of him. Pressing deep and making him truly full. And if ruts and heats alone only caused knots he wishes he could kick start both of theirs right now. It’d definitely hurt, but right now it feels worth it. 

He’s sat up on Tsukasa’s cock, lifted up by his the under of his thighs. Hyouga joining to press against his front now, effectively squishing him between the two alpha. He looks up into Hyouga’s eyes almost pleading as he prods his entrances alongside Tsukasa’s. He presses inside slow. Senku’s relaxed hole taking him in well despite his whimpering.

Senku is taking deep breaths. An arm latched around Tsukasa’s neck to stay above water. The larger alpha wraps his hand around Senku’s aching member, stroking it softly to help him relax. 

There’s no way to get the both of them perfectly all the way inside. But there’s hardly any shaft to be seen from the two stuffing his hole full of them. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa whispers tenderly in his ear before pressing kisses to his neck. “You’re everything to me.”

Senku is trembling between them, toes curled at the end as he begs his body to adjust. As much slick as he is producing he would think it’d be easier. His hole was prepped already too. It’s still a lot, even after the rush of stimulation claiming <i>both</i> of his alphas has induced. 

“Move please.” He finally breathes out, trying to look at Tsukasa from the corner of his eye. 

They both nod and start slow. A thought occurs to get lube but there’s no way to come back to such a position without ruining everything. Besides Senku was stubborn about these things, even if he wouldn’t admit it, and probably wouldn’t want any anyways. 

“Ooooh~” it drawls out of him and the sweat running down his brow. They push back in together in unison to keep it easy for him. He grabs at Tsukasa’s hair and sighs out hard. 

“You’re so tight Senku, and you smell so divine.” Hyouga is licking at one side of his neck, glancing over at Tsukasa who has had his nose buried in the other side of his neck ever since he last spoke. They move until Senku is moaning and becoming unhinged for them. 

Hyouga is prepping the skin beneath his tongue. Sucking on his sweet scent spot and nibbling more of that addicting smell from him. Spearmint and heaven, that’s all he can truly describe it as. 

“Faster,” Senku demands breathlessly, “please I want it faster.” 

They’re hitting every possible part of him and he can’t get a grip. Instead he decides becoming lost within the painful pleasure is better. He’s no longer scared of what will happen if he’s not quite all there. Because they have him in such a sweet embrace, there’s no way to deny them himself anymore. 

They pick up the pace, thrusts becoming slightly uneven as his entrance is rubbed in two different directions. 

Senku breaks and starts to let lose any moan that dared come up his throat. His body tries to purr but it just comes out off beat and undone. His demeanor shrinks into what one would really call an <i>omega</i> between two alphas. 

Pupils shrunk small and elated. Like this was all there is and will be. The acceptance of it as he seeks out their touch. 

And like a flash everything in the omega’s vision becomes white. It was an awkward fit, but both alphas have either side of his neck. Using their own strength to hold his shaking body still. His cry is angelic to them. Senku calls out their names so desperate tears pour over his cheeks. 

He holds Tsukasa tight as he is and seems to be unsure of how to get more of the other alpha. Chest covered in his release and pleasure he pants rapidly again. They don’t hold him with their teeth too long, understanding how heightened it made his state of mind. They lick and nuzzle against him. Purring as he sobs out for them. His hole clenches desperately around both of them. 

“Shhh,” Tsukasa presses kisses to him. “We’re here, we’re here.”

Senku’s daydreaming irises turn to find the large man. The bond is made and his brain feels so fuzzy he could fall asleep there. They travel to Hyouga, who’s taken to kissing at his chest the best he could in this position. 

Slowly they bring him down again. His breathing is labored, but not as speedy as before. He tilts his head both ways and purrs as he feels the blood of the fresh marks slowly slipping down his body. 

Hyouga has come inside him, unable to take a second shock of immense pleasure without it. Slowly, he pulls out and smiles as the smaller reaches out for him and grabs to him to stay put. 

He holds the still sobbing mess in his arms. 

“I love you.” The exhaustion drenched out of Senku’s mouth. 

Tsukasa slowly pulls out next, making Senku whimper. Luckily he doesn’t move. Keeping Senku firmly locked between their warm bodies as they comfort him. It couldn’t have been easy, especially for his small body. Hyouga and Tsukasa silently agree he is the best partner anyone could ask for. 

They wait to lay him down, covering him with a blanket and watching him whimper as they leave his side.

“Easy Senku, were aren’t going far, there’s still things to be done.”

Senku nods slowly in understanding but doesn’t say much as he watches the two come together again. They’re kissing passionately and this time it’s Tsukasa against the bed. 

Senku smiles as he watches Hyouga claim Tsukasa. It’s so beautiful to watch even a second time. Even in this state of neediness and vulnerability. He whines out with them as he’s claimed, feeling the stir in his soul as they proceed. The silver haired alpha licks and sucks until the other is grabbing at his back and whimpering. 

“There,” Hyouga chuckles and gazed to the omega who’s eyes are glazed over while watching them, “we’re all together.”

They shift around until Senku is between them. Tsukasa is quiet, still breathing hard from the rush of hormones pulsing through him. They fall asleep that way, quiet, desperate for more, exhausted. In immeasurable love.

AΩΑ

The morning light illuminated the room the next day. Quiet snores drift from alpha to alpha to omega. Laying on top of each other in such a warm position is peaceful. All of their now claimed bodies are still aside from the rising and falling of their chests. 

Hyouga holds Senku’s head close as his mind begins to stir from the light of the room. A buzz from the nightstand could be heard. There’s no telling what time it was. No alarms have gone off. 

Senku stirs from the sudden movement. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. But now his mind is rolling into gear, and once he got it going there was usually no stopping it. He have groans as his graceful smile turns into a dazed neutral tilt. His eyes slowly open, solids stuck together as his eyes adjust. He lets a hand pet the man holding onto his waste. Tilting his head upwards he meets the eyes of his claimed mate. Hyouga cards his hand through Senku’s hair. The omega smiles with a happy purr. 

He points to the night stand where his phone buzzes once more. Notifications this early could be urgent. Hyouga shifts and the fairytales lost on all of them. Tsukasa groans in dismay. He holds tighter to the omega, begging the sun to go away. 

Senku chuckles under his breath, patting him as he squeezes his eyes shut tighter. 

“Who is it?” Hyouga asks while handing the smaller his phone. 

Senku takes a deep breath and checks.   
“Ah,” he sighs, “Taiju and the baby.” 

Their little pup was turning two years old soon. And now the god parents are officially together. They’d have to fill out claimed papers soon, but it is sure to be a hassle. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa nuzzles into him and gets his attention, “We should have babies.”

“I don’t think we have time for another chapter.” 

They all laugh and Senku shakes his head. 

“You still want kids?”

Tsukasa nods into him. “But it’s not a necessity, as long as I have you.”

“Same here, but I don’t feel like I’d ever really have a need for them.” Hyouga hums and finds Tsukasa’s hand somewhere between the entanglement of all of them. 

“I guess there’s always going to be a difference in our wants and opinions.” Senku sighs and tries to stretch. His neck is throbbing and he feels a bit heightened on hormones still from last night. At least, the after high of it all. “I don’t know if I’m ready just yet still, but I’ll keep the two of you posted.”

They both press a kiss to him where they can. It signals to take his time there’s no rush at all. 

Maybe there was a difference in them all. But who cares? 

“I love you.” Senku smiles, glancing at the both of them. That’s all that mattered now. To the three of them, love was what make them set those differences aside. 

“Well aren’t you sweet,” Hyouga presses his body to the smaller’s. Nipping at his ear and ghosting his fingers over the marked scent gland to tease him. 

Senku shivers and swats his hand away gently, laying his phone on his bare chest. 

Tsukasa seems to be content falling back asleep, scooting closer to lay his head on him. This cues Hyouga as he takes the phone and tosses it to the side. Arms returning to their previous position. He holds Senku’s head close and closes his eyes. 

“Let’s lay here then, my loves, I’m in no mood to leave this nest.”

Senku chuckles and nods in agreement. Eyes closing as he lets his skin become warm by the sunlight. He sighs out happily. Tsukasa’s light snoring fills the room once more. Hyouga isn’t asleep, but laying there is so tranquil he may as well be. 

There’s no place else any of them would rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork Comissioned from WinglessCiel on twitter, please pay them major respect and gratitude for accepting my commission for this chapter. [Find WinglessCiel on twitter by clicking here](https://twitter.com/winglessciel?s=21)
> 
> Ahhhhhh omg I’m so sorry it’s literally taken me THIS FREAKING LONG to finish this chapter. I hope it was worth it and doesn’t read as trash XD I really hope you like it!! and thank you to everyone who has commented and followed throughout every chapter or who have mentioned this fic to me, I appreciate the support so much. I really love this fic and wanted to see it to with a fitting end. Welp! Now that I have this clear from my conscience I wonder what I’ll start next. Hopefully something that won’t be so long to do per chapter hahaha the sex scene was important in this chapter so it ended up being 3.6k alone omg. 
> 
> Again! Thank you very much! Every comment and kudo is appreciated!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started this in The Kingdom of Shipping live writing and instead of it just being a horny long fic it turned into a multi chapter fic! Ah! My brain is overactive so much! Haha I hope you like it ^^ the next chapters won’t be as long as the first sadly :’3
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server:  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
